Reasons you shouldn't piss of a cat
by The-Unknown-Thing-Says-Hi
Summary: Tsuna is a regular unnoticed unlucky kid. That is until he meets a bunch of cats, a tutor, and some craisy marshmellow? now his cats love him and are supposed to be his guardians? rated M for cussing AllX27
1. find and keep

I don't own KHR so all these characters are not mine.

Either way please enjoy!

Guess who the cat is the answer is on the bottom of this chapter.

[please review!

**Reasons you shouldn't piss of a cat**

It's raining, and school has just ended. I'm trying to avoid creepy alleyways due to the fact that I'm a magnet for trouble and I don't want to die today. This morning started as normal as I know: I was late for school so I couldn't eat breakfast, I nearly got hit by five cars, fell five times and am exactly five minutes late for school.

The day went on as usual: I became the laughing stock in front of Kyoko, I was beat up repeatedly, I couldn't follow a single thing the teacher said and at the end of the day everyone left me alone to do the cleanup.

I sigh remembering today's misfortunes. One thing though (now that I think about it) was extremely odd today: Hibari Kyoya the leader of the discipline comity and the most feared delinquent in Namimori was not at the gate to "bite me to death" again! I am happy that he wasn't because than I really wouldn't be able to hide all the cuts and bruises with my jacked (and my messed up ankle, I probably wouldn't even be walking right now) but it was still odd, he never abandons his duty for such a long period of time.

I kept walking until the rain was falling so hard that I couldn't see the road in front of me! Predicting my death if I continued I decided to hurry over to a small playground that was nearby. I opened the gate and hurried underneath the tube like slide.

I sigh again, it was starting to get cold now and the wet clothing would never be able to keep me from dying of hypothermia. (Why the mind thinks of worse case scenarios at a time like this I will never know) I sit myself down, curl myself into a ball and watch the rain pour down.

Tap, tap, tap my eyes widen, what made that sound just know? Calm down Tsuna! It was probably just the rain! I tell myself trying to settle down. Home was pretty far of and with rain as rough as this I'd get lost for sure if I ran. But the noise came back again **tap, tap, tap **and this time it was louder and seemed to be coming from within the tube like slide! I take a deep breath and try to ignore it, begging that it was only my imagination gone haywire.

The tapping didn't stop until I heard a thump on the slide then as odd slushy sliding sound. The noises sent shivers down my spine and I hugged my legs while pressing my eyes shut. Then a final, faint, almost inaudible noise caught my attention. It was a nya! It must be a cat! In this kind of weather? A cat running around?

I crawl out from beneath the slide, by now the rain had slowed down and you could see where you were going. I peek cautiously into the slide and find a dripping wet black cat lying at the base of the slide. Its shallow breaths make its chest heave and its eyes are closed. The cat looks almost dead! I reach over and pick it up gently, the cats eyes open and it tries weakly to protest, but it's so thin and weak that all attempts are futile.

I gently stroke its head muttering soothing words as I pulled it closer to my torso, the poor thing I really hope it'll be ok! Just then I noticed, where the cat had laid was a puddle of blood and water…it was injured! As quickly as I could I sprang to my feet (stumbling lightly after) and I ran towards the vet.

The vet was owned by an old lady named sashay and she never turned away an animal of any sort. But when I arrived the vet was closed! all lights where off and the red sign on the door read **closed. on vacation be back Saturday! **I frown, tomorrow was Saturday and I needed her today! I look down at the cat who had suddenly relaxed in my arms it was staring at the door, did he understand my intentions to help him now?

"I have some bandages and stuff at home maybe we can fix up some of the injuries there and tomorrow we will come back!" I say softly, the cat looks up at me skeptically (if that where possible for a cat) before relaxing into my arms a little more, making me fix my grip to hold it more like a baby than a cat. Taking its action as a yes I hurried home.

When I reached the gate the real problem began. My hands where full with my bag and the cat, so I had to balance on one foot! I could practically see my body strewn out on the floor after id fallen from this ridiculous and dangerous balancing act. But with careful maneuvering (and a glaring cat) I managed to open the gate (a great achievement I wished to celebrate).

I hurried over to the door and was about to open it when I realized…keys. I had no way of opening the door with my foot! Then I noticed the door bell, maybe mom was home! I press my nose awkwardly against the doorbell hoping no one saw (but with luck I'm sure that all Nammimory has seen this video on snap-chat already)

After a short while my mom comes to the door. I can hear the handle click before her deep chocolate eyes come into view "Tsuna! Did you lose your keys again?" she asks shaking her head even though she was smiling. "Mom this cat is injured do you know where the bandages are?" I ask her hurriedly. I knew where the bandages where but I had to pretend that I didn't use them often enough to know their location! "Oh dear! They should be just under the sink upstairs" she answers caringly while she steps aside to let me hurry through.

I run up the steps three at a time I'm really worried that the cat had lost too much blood already! Once I reach the bathroom I gently push the door open with my back (it actually doesn't have a lock) I gently place the cat on a towel on the floor before rummaging through the cupboard under the sink and getting out the kit.

I place it down next to the cat (the poor thing was shaking and cold). I look at the cats half lidded eyes and smile gently hopping to reassure it. I very speedily (and gently) dry the cat with an old towel that we keep near the sink for my mom's Halloween hair dye fiascos (don't ask she loves dress-up). I then begin to search for the main bleeding injuries. Its fur is soft and almost dry but the cat reeks of garbage and dog and the metallic smell of blood.

Once I find the cut on its stomach I gasp, the cut is deep and oozing blood and puss. I try my best to breathe, gently petting the cats head as an indication for it to remain calm, the cat rests its head onto the towel and closes its eyes.

I look through our red kit and find the bandages and antiseptic, I don't know if this will help at all but all I can do is hope. I gently dap on the antiseptic making the cat hiss but surprisingly that's all it did. I take the bandages and gently wrap them around the injury before stroking the cat gently to reassure it once again that it will be ok.

I ended up fixing three paw injuries, five bruises and tons of small scratches. All the while the cat looked at me as if analyzing me, questioning my every move.

After a while it got too hot, so I pulled up my sleeves to release some of the heat. The cat starts to stand but stumbles forward falling onto my lap (it was really cute actually) "oh…don't do that, here I'll carry you" I offer, gently wrapping my arms around the cat to pick it up. The cat's eyes follows my arms every move before fixing its paws on my lap. Once I had it sitting on my lap it began to give me curious looks. I gently wrapped my arms around its furry frame to give it warmth and comfort, (with every move it made it whimpered or mewled, so I felt it needed reassurance that someone was there to help it).

The cat looked at my bruised up arms silently before beginning to lick one of the largest ones on my left arm. "I got those from school. Don't worry they are only bruises, they will go away!" I whisper as a smile grows on my face the cat seemed to show the slightest amount of care for me and it made me feels so loved and happy!

I stood and the cat placed both its paws onto my shoulder close to my neck mewling lightly at the pain. I stroke it lovingly as I carry it to my room. I push some of the stuff off of my bed and lay the cat down. "I don't have much for you to sleep on and you will probably pass out if I go looking for something else for you" I say with a gentle smile, kneeling in front of it and petting the cat until it purred contently "its ok if I join you later right?" I say the cat just gives me a bored look before laying its head down "oh yeah…do you want something to eat?" I ask honesty. I didn't know why I was talking to the cat like it could talk back, but the cat seemed to understand me and turned itself onto its belly as an indication that it indeed wanted food.

I ran down the steps and into the kitchen. Mom was there cooking "what is it dear…how is that cat, it looked like a strong male. Shame it got so injured…" my mom says softly looking out the glass doors at the wet scenery. In all honestly I didn't look at its gender so I had no idea how she knew its gender but I just smiled at her and ignored that thought "he might be hungry" she laughs before giving me two small bowls one of warm water and the other filled with some chicken pieces "I thought he would be" she smiles at me and I smile back "thanks mom!" I say and hurry back upstairs.

The cat ate all the chicken and drank the warm liquid, whilst I ate a speedy meal downstairs. I petted the cat gently before taking both bowls down stairs and washing them in the sink. I then silently went to change in my room, I expected the cat to be asleep by then anyway!

I put on a blue night shirt that belonged to dad, it was too big so it goes down to my mid-thigh, in all honesty the only reason I have it is because it's so worn out that its soft and really comfy to sleep in. I don't bother to wear shorts, I just change my underwear. I looked down at my legs, there where faint bruises and cuts on each so I went to the bathroom to bandage them up.

It was strange though the entire time I changed I felt a heated gaze on my back, and it was creeping me out! When I came back to the cat it didn't look into my eyes and had an odd knowing expression on its face…I just shook it off and laid into my bed. I hoped the cat would be able to sleep with those injuries. I gently moved my hand on his fur until his soft purr like snores lulled me to sleep

Ok so what do you think?

I got the idea mainly from last week when my back cat Meme came home with bite marks and bruises from a fight with a dog.

Please comment or review I would really like to hear you opinion also…do you want to hear the cats/kyoya's opinion of this then tell me ok!


	2. hibari point of view

Ok guys so here it is…sorry it's going to be a little harder to update seeing as school stared today. But I shall not abandon the story so please review! And tell me if there is any way you want tsuna to meet the other guardians or a moment you want them to share! Also constructive criticism is loved!

Khr is not mine!

I glare broadly at my opponents, this had to be the most stupid thing any herbivore has ever done (well other than that one small brunet that arrives late, fails his classes and crowds all in one day!) these fools thought that grabbing a female Namimori student and threatening to maim her, would make me bow down and let them beat me to death.

I look at the girl in their grasp she's bleach blond with overdone make up and a much too flashy uniform for a student of Namimori. I recognized her as one of the girls on my biting list, her crimes consisted of visiting the red light district, having sex on school grounds and trying to seduce me. She failed…miserably. "Well done herbivores you have found exactly whom I was looking for" I state casually. The men holding her looked triumphant and somehow confused, the girl on the other hand looks over-joyed (I have no idea what part of that made her happy though).

"Now for trespassing my property, foolish behavior and for illegal weaponry I shall bite you to death!" she gave an excited clap as I pulled out my tonfa's, while the men took a shocked step back. "And you…" I turn to the girl, she returns a confused look "for going in the red light district, having sex on school grounds and trying to seduce yourself out of trouble…Ill bite you to death" I smirk at her reaction of pure shock and fury before sprinting into a battle of discipline.

It doesn't take long and I have formed a pile of pathetic, unworthy herbivores on the floor of the ware- house, I turn to the girl who tremblingly grasps her forehead. I didn't hit her as hard as I hit the males after all, I still have morals. "Herbivore don't do what you did again, it was revolting" I state leaving the building casually. I don't care what she has to say about my comment.

I have reached Namimori once again. I toss the note that told me to meet at the ware house in the trash and walk to the reception room. On the way I meet kusakabe "kyo-san! Welcome back" he states simply while filing through some documents. I sit myself down at my desk and begin to read the first paper on the pile in-front of me, it's about the meetings that would proceed from mow to October.

"Kyo-san these are the new reports on the computer section" kusakabe informs me after placing a stack of papers on my desk. The computers have a new setting that allows the disciplinary committee to see all the things students look up online. I stare at the first page…it seems that Miss winetrwood has a cat addiction, Mr. gergmione has a football fan base and…our nurse has a porn addiction. I growl that darn perverted herbivore I shall bite him to death.

I abruptly stand and storm out of the room. That herbivore is contaminating our system with his filth, he shall not live. I storm down the hall and down the stairs until I have reached the room I wanted to visit. I tear open the door making a girl inside squeak and the adult male jump behind her, I have bitten him many times but he still seems to have his evil intents.

"For being a pervert and contaminating this school with your filth I shall bite you to death!" I state angrily, the girl ran out instantly after I took out my tonfa's. I lunged at him and slammed my tonfa in his face, before kicking him hard in the stomach. Dr. Shamal fell to the floor bleeding and unconscious…but…was he smiling?

How can he smile after I have bitten him to a death, this herbivore had guts! I gave him one last kick before leaving angrily.

During work I felt my neck itch, after a while I decided to check it out in the mirror…I got a mosquito bite, great. Not that I cared really but a mosquito bite in fall? Isn't that a bit odd. Ignoring the itch as much as I could I continued with my work.

"I shall be going now…patrol the school grounds." I command kusakabe before heading out to patrol the streets of Namimori.

After several minutes of walking I notice a bunch of jocks standing in an alleyway, they are all smoking, an act that I shall punish them for. As soon as I step into the alleyway I notice two other herbivores, I recognize them as the bunch whom I punished for illegal smuggling of marijuana.

"For smoking and crowding I shall bite you to death" I list their offences as I usually do and pull out my tonfa's preparing to bite. Suddenly my scalp starts to burn, as though it were being pulled apart. Out of the shock of pain I grab my scalp feeling the skin grow, then my backside…oh god the pain!

After a while everything began to grow. I felt my skin tingle, then burn, it felt like fire had consumed my entire body! What in the world was happening? I was so caught up that I hadn't noticed the group of herbivores as they sneaked behind me. My pain was ended with a thump to the head and a welcomed darkness.

When I woke up it was about mid-day. My whole body ached as though I had been hit by a train going at full speed. I looked at my body and was shocked to find that instead of having a regular body I was a furry animal! In addition this animal body was covered in injuries, my best guess was that the herbivores from earlier had taken advantage of my weakened state yesterday. I shall bite them to death for their herbivorous ways!

Now came the pressing question, how in the world did I become such a creature!? I try to stand but I found that my wounds where too painful to allow movement. I glare bitterly at the wall opposite me as I lie still on the floor debating my next move. One thing was for sure though, I needed to get back to Namimori middle to search up any kind of link that could help me with this minor crisis.

Determinedly I stood and began to make my way back to Nammimori middle. I was half way there when it began to pour. I felt a shiver run down my spine, I hate water, I shall bite whoever is responsible for this to death!

I felt myself shift between consciousness and darkness, my legs began to slow their pace. I need to find shelter from this awful down pour. Slowly and rather ungracefully I sledged through the deep puddles and muck that lay on the streets dying my fur a murky green. I smelt the copper smell of blood, I could hear every sound around me, every clear detail in front of me blurred and refocused ten times more closely, it was maddening!

When I finally reached a small deserted playground I nearly collapsed. Forcing myself to walk the rest of the way, I was planning to go underneath the slide but just as I passed the swings, a girl in a boys namimori uniform hurried through the opposite gate and underneath the slide.

I growl in displeasure, this was certainly not going to help me at all. I slowly make my way to the entrance of the slide, my ears drooped and every part of my body shook from the biting cold. I could feel the constant draining of not only my energy but my blood.

Brokenly I clambered onto the slide my paws tapping lightly as I tried to climb the steep slope. After a while though I felt my eye lids grow heavy, so very heavy…before I knew it my legs gave out and a disgusting sliding sound was heard as I slid down the slide. I hit the end of the slide falling half off, I let out a final cry before finding the temptation of sleep too strong to bear.

My stomach growled lowly and every part of my body ached, the rain patting on my broken flesh hurt like stabbing needles. I was about to close my eyes when a figure came to view, it was the girl…no it's a boy!

I found myself confused at the sudden turn of events. I couldn't hear what he said it was like standing at the end of a long tunnel and having someone whisper on the other side.

He reached out to me, I felt his gentle hands lift my limp body to his chest. I felt the surging warmth that emitted from his body, I liked it, and it was comforting. Wait! This is an herbivore who is holding me, I mustn't be so weak!

I began to paw at his chest and claw at his arms, but to no avail, I was far too weak to withstand the boy's strength.

I was so busy trying to free myself (a pointless feat actually) that I had not noticed the boy stand with me in his arms and make a dash.

We stopped running when we were in front of a green and blue building, it was small but there. I recognized the building as the vet, I used to bring my dog Gustavo there before he passed away when I was ten. I am still a regular there with other animals, I remember the lady there as she talked of another child who always came to visit and take care of the animals. She said that if the boy weren't here he was down at lepta's nursery, Bluefield orphanage or the hospital.

The boy said something again, but if he brought me here it meant he intended to help, so I calmed myself as much as I could and put my trust in him. He seemed to understand and hurried off with me.

By the time we reached our destination I was so out of it that I couldn't even focus on the boy. I was shocked why I cannot focus! I decided to stare at the boy in hopes of being able to gain focus.

The boy did some pretty strange things to get into his house. A woman finally let us in after a short conversation with what I believe is her son. The boy hurried me upstairs and laid me on a towel.

The next part went by in a blur of pain and odd relief. By the end he had bandaged me and was soothingly stroking my sore aching body. I try to stand but fall onto his lap awkwardly. The boy Sais a few more incoherent words, I try to focus on his arms as they wrap around me and gently bring me back to that warm chest.

Something large and blue on his arm catches my attention, as slowly my senses come in-to focus I notice that it is a bruise. I look over his soft skin, finding more and more of those awful blemishes.

I was surprised by the sudden rage that pierced my chest like a raging fire. I will bite to death whoever did this to him! I spat the words in my mind, also judging by how well and easily he did my bandages I could only guess that these kind of injuries occurred often.

I wanted to ask about the injuries but found that being a cat would probably mean there would be no communication, so I just settled with licking his injury. I stopped for a moment realizing what I had just thought and done…what was going on! I don't even know this pathetic herbivore, so why do his injuries bother me?

After a short moment he brings me to my room. My hearing has cleared up and my sight is slowly focusing once more.

I lay on his bed after having agreed to a small amount of food. The boy brought the warm food and liquid, and I found myself horsing it down greedily. I had not eaten since the day before, and as a growing male I needed all the food I could get. The boy brings the bowls away as I rest my head down preparing for the relaxation of sleep.

The boy asked a few more questions which I just answered with a soft stare. The boy left for a while again.

When he returned he had bandaged several injuries of his own. Then he began to remove his clothes. At first I looked away from his frame in disinterest, but with one odd glance I couldn't stop staring. Such a cute figure can't belong to a boy! He has curves! I was shocked to find that he had gently innocent curves.

He pulled on an oversized pink shirt that reviled his shoulders and soft thighs, his boxers peeked out slightly from underneath the fabric, almost invisible.

I looked away embarrassed and intrigued. Damn he was cute! I felt him lie down behind me, he gently petted me until he fell to sleep.

Well how was it? Please tell me! Also please read the thing I wrote at the top it's really important!

Please review!


	3. pinnapples in a vet

Ok guys here it is! Chapter three sorry it took so long! But at least it's kind of long right?

Ok nest chapter who would you like to meet gokuderra or yammamoto? Please tell me!

Also sorry it's so boring so far, don't worry it will be better soon! Promise.

Please review! You don't even know how much I love hearing you opinions on how I can improve my story and whether you like it or not

To all you people that subscribe thank you so much (I was going to post your names as thanks but…too many! My hands are lazy from typing this.)

I don't own KHR

I open my eyes to the blinding sunlight that flooded my room. I would have just laid there another hour or so had I not seen the small ball of fur huddled to my chest and remembered the importance of waking up today. I slowly and carefully tried to sneak around the cat only to find it stare at me as though I where insane "well…glad your awake!" I say trying an awkward smile before hopping off the bed.

The cat seemed confused as it looked around my room before coming to some kind of realization and glaring heatedly at my wall. In all honesty I was amazed that a glare from a cat could practically fill the whole room with a dark, suffocating, violet aura.

I take my clothes and walk out of the stuffy room and into the bathroom where I speedily wash my face and brush my teeth before hastily dressing. I put on a simple orange t-shirt and some shorts that went down mid-thigh, my hair as usual was untamable.

I was slowly fixing a few of my bandages when a scream filled the air and a rage-full cat's voice decided to follow as its echo.

I sprinted by to my room nearly skidding past it, I was half expecting to find Lambo sobbing in pain with a long scratch mark on his face, but instead I was surprised to find that the cat was the one that needed rescuing. Lambo was trying to pull it away from Ipin by the tail while Ipin was clinging onto it for dear life leaning back even, causing even more stretch and pain for the cat. In all of this Futta was obliviously scrawling in his massive book mumbling about soft ears and some large number.

"Ipin! Lambo! Put the cat down!" I yell in a moment of shock and worry for the cat and its injuries. "But lambo wants the cat! And this stupid girl won't give him to me!" Lambo began to bawl I pin released the cat to hurry over to me.

Lambo took this opportunity to grab the cat and hold it around the tummy squeezing hard, making it scream sounds of protest "haha lambo got the kitty!" he yelled delightedly twisting around making the cat sway back and forth.

I hurried over to lambo and knelt down in front of him, while Ipin clung onto my shirt and stood slightly behind me with one finger in her mouth "yes lambo but we need to be gentle with the kitty ok?" I say softly as I reached out to take the cat away, lambo seeing my intent pulled the cat to the left (how the boy wasn't effected by the darkening aura in the room I had no idea) "MINE!" he yelled. I gently grasped both his arms and with a reassuring smile I whispered to my adopted brother "please give me the cat I need to bring him to the vet" Ipin steps out from behind me "what's a vet?" she asks innocently I look at her in thought how would I answer this "a hospital for animals" I finally state patting her head affectionately.

Lambo stares at the cat a moment "hopital" he asks I laugh at his cute pronunciation of the word, though lambo was often a nuisance he had is adorable moments too. "They will help kitty get better…he has an owie" I say gently coaxing the boy to hand over the cat.

By this time the cat was staring at me curiously, having ceased all struggle to watch me, as if wondering how I was going to take a cat away from such a clearly difficult child. "But can't Tsuna fix the owie like he does lambos?" lambo asks softly stepping closer to me with the cat. I smile at him "no these owies are too big for tsuna" I say gently I look at the cats widened eyes, it was as though something had clicked in the cats head, was it my name? Yeah right a cat wouldn't know your name! I thought.

"Bring cat to hopital" he said finally after a long moment of silent studying, he held the cat out to me under the arms. I gratefully lift the cat out of his arms and place him half way on my shoulder and half way in my arms.

I stand slowly "thank you Lambo" I say ruffling his afro of hair cheerfully. The cat watched my every move silently.

I took the kids down stares while holding the cat. We all sat around the table and ate, the cat on the other hand had decided to bask in the warm glow of the sunlight. That flowed through the open sliding doors.

Just then a female cat hopped into the room purring as she strode toward the male laying idly on our floor. She had soft gold fur (that reminded me of Kyoko) and a small pink nose, her tail was puffy for a cat. She began to strut around him letting her tail brush at his face as she very clearly tryed to attract the male cat, the male looked pissed and turned the other way. She seemed to pout and hopped playfully on top of him, making him hiss in discomfort and anger.

"That kitty doesn't need hopital" lambo shouted jumping out of his chair and sprinting towards the cat "lambo lookout" Ipin yells just as Lambo stomps on the tail of the black male, in return the cat sprung up and began to claw at the boy. Lambo screams before grabbing the golden female and sprinting towards mama. The gold cat scratched the boy's face before jumping onto the table causing a mess as she sent eggs, rice and meat across the room.

I stood in an attempt to escape the mighty jump of the cat, but as my luck would have it, she landed on my chest knocking me to the ground. I took this opportunity to wrap my arms around her and hold her firmly in place.

I held her firmly, stroked her and whispered soothing words till she calmed in my arms. Now there was just one more problem, the black male was on a rampage! Sprinting around the room trying to get away from an angry Ipin who must've mistaken him for the female who scratched limbo's face.

Sadly just as the male ran past me the female jumped out of my arms and pinned him down. She sat on him just licking her paw elegantly. I rub the back of my head in frustration before catching Ipin as she tried to attack the male beneath the gold female.

I pull her into a soft embrace from behind "Ipin…no we don't hurt those that are weaker than us" I state gently, the black cat looked at me as though insulted, with a following expression of you shall pay for that, making me feel that I need to add "he is injured at the moment so…" I pin understood and cuddled into my embrace.

Lambo ran crying to me pointing at the red and slightly bloody scratch on his face. I sigh and hurry to get some band aides while mom tried to pry the cats off each other. When I came back though the cats were still in the same position only this time, the female had her claw jabbing in the ravenets fur to keep his head down, while trying to scratch my mother's hand.

I put the band aid on the table and walk over to the scene, we needed to break up this fight before anyone else got hurt. I gently sat down in front of the two "please Tsuna could you do something about this" mom said gently before lovingly getting to work on limbo's swollen cheek.

I stare at the two cats, before slowly reaching out towards the female. She retracts and prepares her paw to claw at me, I stop close to her and just wait patiently with a smile on my face, and hopefully she would understand that I am not a threat.

Slowly and hesitantly she leans forward and sniffs my fingers before giving them a test lick. Satisfied she practically throws my hand onto her head and begins to purr. I scratch her ears and rub her head till she drools, then I pick her up and place her gently in my arms. She climbs up to my shoulder and buries her face in my hair.

The black cat hisses and mews as he stands, falling right back down again, I suppose this chaos worsened his already bad injuries. Gently I take one hand away from the female and stroke his soft fur, he looks up at me and relaxes slightly before laying his head down and waiting for me to take him to the Vet.

By the time the black cat had eaten and the blonde cat was gone it was already 11:30, we were planning to leave much earlier! I carried the raven male down the road humming to a song that someone once sang to me when I was little, I had long forgotten the words and I sand it an octave or two higher due to the fact that the male voice that sang it was slightly too low.

The cat seemed to listen with slight interest as I hummed. After a while I noticed several class mates coming in our direction, I knew this wouldn't end well, so I ducked into I slim path nearby and waited patiently for them to pass, after a few minutes they were gone.

The cat looked at me utterly confused, yet somehow trying not to show it. I hurried along the road taking several other paths to avoid the locations I knew trouble was at. All the while the cat stared at me with interest and calculation, I wondered what he was thinking, weather he knew the way to the vet and wondered why I took a longer more crazy way. I was just glad that if he was unhappy with it he didn't voice it.

By the time I reached the vet it was 12:00. I walked through the door and was welcomed by the chorus or birds, dogs, Guiney-pigs and mice. I walked up to the lady at the counter, she had long gray hair that glowed so much that it looked silver, she had wrinkled tan skin that still glowed no matter her age and she was wearing a simple white vet coat, blue trousers and white sneakers.

I placed the cat on the counter "Sashay! Look I found him at the playground. Isn't he handsome" I smile as I tell her this, before frowning "his injuries are pretty bad though!" the counter is rather tall for me so I rest my chin on my folded arms and watch the cat.

The cat gave me a surprised look, then it he went all smug like this was actually something he could brag about…that is if a cat bragged.

She put her glasses on and smiled at me "well let's have a look at him" then she began to unwrap the bandages, the cat just lazily watched her as she worked. Once the bandages where off she began to squeeze the cat, instantly he spring up and showed clear signs of discomfort, I wondered whether the way she touched him was what was bothering him or whether it was the pain.

I watched carefully, sometimes though I had to get involved to calm him down. She smiled at me "he will be fine, his injuries don't need stiches but I suggest you change the bandages every day for the next three days…and he is indeed a fine specimen." I can't help the excitement that shone in my eyes "so he'll be ok in three days?" I ask clapping my hand together excitedly "yes…he can start walking on his own tomorrow evening until then carry him…also don't let him do anything crazy for the next week." I nod enthusiastically.

I suddenly feel a tug on my shirt, I look down to see a little girl with long red hair and forest green eyes and clutching a gray stuffed cat, that looked like it may have seen better days (I internally squealed at her cute beauty) "what did you name the kitty…I named mine Mr. Fur" she states holding the stuffed cat out to me while she bounced up and down. I smile "I actually haven't named him…he isn't my cat, he's a free one you see" I state kneeling down to her height, I know kids love it when they feel on the same level on someone older than them. "but even if he's not yours…wouldn't you need to call him if your taking care of him…just calling him cat is…its…um" I pat her head gently with a smile on my face.

"Would you like to name him" I ask gently she nods enthusiastically before staring at the cat with eyes like slits "ooo, I have a good one! What's that scary guy called" she asks me I tilt my head to the side in confusion letting my eyebrows come together "who?" the girl bites her lip before opening and closing her mouth in thought, she was also moving her hand in circles as though it would speed up her mouth.

Sashay takes a rabbit out of a man's hands "do you mean kyoya?" she asks smiling, the cat seems to perk at the name and I consider it thoroughly. The girl looks at sashay another moment "is that him?" she once again scrutinized the cat.

"I thought it started with an 'H'" I look at them as they exchange words not picking anything up. "Um…who?" I ask confused, now standing and looking at Sashay, she laughs with a hand to her chest after placing the rabbit on a weighing mat next to her desk.

"Oh you must meet him! He is the most gorgeous man I have ever met…man if I where his age, he wouldn't be able to get rid of me!" she laughs I smile at her.

"I'm sure you still have a chance, I mean you're still pretty fly yourself" I say as a joke, she laughs throwing her head back, and the cat seems to snort in disinterest "Tsuna sweaty, you flatter me! No…he is actually very well-known I'm surprised you haven't met him yet" she says sighing wile wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

I bite my lip in thought, glaring at the ground. I pout eventually "what's his full name?" I ask upset that I don't know what she is talking about, the cat is glaring at me boldly, probably planning to kill me. "Hibari Kyoya" she states I jump at the mention of his name, and instantaneously jump behind the counter and hide "where!" I ask peeking over the counter in fear.

The cat stands slightly and glares down at me clearly disappointed by my reaction. "No silly that's him name!" I look at her with one raised eyebrow, she was joking right? I am not going to name a cat after the person I fear the most!

"What? is he not attractive enough for you Tsuna? Sorry but if you want anything more handsome it would be a too large age gap!" she laughs as I turn red "I-I mean he is g-g-good looking b-but why would I like a guy!" I yell pouting as I cross my arms and look away.

The cat just stares at the scene unfolding with pure amusement. The girl gives me a pleading look as she comes behind the counter "come on that's a great name and…they look the same." I turn to kneel in front of the cat and snicker "you have a point…but now that you point that out its actually a little um…creepy?" Sashay laughs and pats my head affectionately.

"Alright hibari kyoya it is "I sigh and stand "by the way Tsuna how's your mother" she asks my smile instantly turns upside down, while kyoya gave an interested look at the both of us "better I guess" I say looking at the ground and rubbing my neck sadly.

She frowns slightly before giving me a reassuring smile "mind helping me with this new born rabbit?" she smiles nodding too the door behind her. "Do I?" I state excitedly. I pick up kyoya and place him onto one of the soft cat beds that are situated all around the room.

I gently stroke kyoya "Kyo-kun" I tested the cat looked at me and seemed kind of surprised yet…happy "kyo-kun~" I sing song this made him sound much less scary. The cat looked at me as if saying 'if anyone else said that I would kill them' I laugh gently before going behind the counter and through the door.

While I was out some commotion began…

Hibari Kyoya point of view

I nuzzled up in the soft cat bed, I was surprised that that herbivore actually said my name with a 'kun' on the end. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I wondered what it would sound like if he said my full name, would it feel this good? Better? I never felt like this about anyone before and it felt so wonderful yet…this isn't hibari kyoya! Should I allow this boy in or should I push him out.

I was so buried in my thoughts that I barely noticed the men that just walked into the room. The two that came in first had kokuyou uniform, one with blond hair and a scar across his nose the other with black hair a hat, glasses and an odd barcode on his cheek. The last to enter though was certainly the most irking, he had short pineapple shaped aqua hair, and one of his eyes was strikingly red, he also wore the kokuyou uniform. As soon as I saw him I wanted to scratch his face off!

Sashay smiled brightly "can I help you? Aren't you a long way from your town" she states always happy to help anyone "yes indeed we are a long way from home…you see we're looking for someone" the pineapple herbivore purred. Sashay instantly turned a little pinker making me look away in disgust. "Oh…who might that be?" he just laughs and simply smiles "no worries he isn't here anyway" he stated turning and giving the back of his hand giving a small flick. "One more thing sweaty! Is that a contact lens" he turns to face her thinking about his answer carefully "yes" he finally states playing it safe.

I feel like tearing out the herbivores throat and throwing his body out into the ocean. Just then Tsuna came out of the room holding a small white, baby bunny. "He's so cute!" tsuna smiled happily hopping over to Sashay. I watched as the blue haired man's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks tinted a light pink, before he gained his composure and smirked.

I glared angrily at him he had no right to look at Tsuna in that way, he is my bunny and not his! that bastard! I look at tsuna and let my blush deepen; he stood there gently embracing the small bunny like a mother would her young, his gentle loving smile directed at the bunny was making my heart race, he looked so cute is shorts that I couldn't look away, and his hair looked so soft that even baby kittens would be jealous. I watched his gentle figure move toward Sashay.

Instantly the ocean haired man was in front of him smiling brilliantly "hellou…I'm roduko Mukuro" he purred delightedly "may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked leaning a little further in. Tsuna looked up at him with large scared eyes "u-um…T-Tsuna…Tsuna-y-yoshi s-s-sawwad-d-da" he stuttered out cutely making me and the pineapple herbivore blush deeper. "A pleasure" he whispers kissing Tuna's hand. I felt my blood boil as I watched Tsunas cute face heat up and let out a stuttering mess.

The pineapple smirked rather happy with the reaction he received. He snaked his arm around Tsunas waist pulling him closer, this was so not happening! Mukuro leaned in slowly as Tsuna clung to the small bunny in fear. They were just centimeters apart, I felt my world cracking .NO! I tried to stand but my legs gave way underneath me and I collapsed.

I could only watch as the centimeters became millimeters but just as their lips where about to touch tsuna held up the bunny, as soon as Mukuros lips touched the bunnies his eyes shot open. He took one hand off tsunas waist to pull the bunny down. I admit that the scene from just now was rather hilarious but…he certainly wouldn't fall for that twice!

He smirked leaning closer until… WACK! KICK! With rage he flipped around and grabbed the broom right out of Sashays hands! Then he glared down at the small red headed girl that kicked him. Giving her a viscous smile.

"I ship Tsuna and Kyoya so buzz off" Sashay stated firmly, I couldn't help but smirk somehow I liked the sound of that "well I like yamamoto and Tsuna" the little girl yells putting her arms on her hips. "Hay don't hit Mukuro-sama!" the blond kid yelled "he deserved it" the black haired barcode said receiving a cold glare and a simple question that shut him up instantly "did you say something chikusa?" the man looked away "nothing…nothing at all please continue"

Tsuna used the moment when everyone broke into an argument to break free and hurry back to the other room. He probably put the bunny away, then he came to me, picked me up and we slipped out.

I would have gone and bitten that man to death but it seemed Tsuna needed to get home and I was certainly going to change that gently blush that tainted his cheeks.

And done!...the third chapter. Please read the top!


	4. the kiddnapp

Kay! New chapie!

I have exams coming up soon so it will be a little less frequent for me to update…but please enjoy and note that I plan to update every Sunday…OK? After wards…in the summer I will update nearly every day for you! As payment so please bear with me!

I do not own KHR…but man I wish I did then it would be a full on yaoi and longer!

Well please enjoy and review!

I ran down the path after baseball practice, I had promised my friends I would meet them by the pool at 5:45, and according to my wrist watch I am already seven minutes late!

I hear the gravel crumble beneath my feet as I sprint down the path. I am not an idiot, I know my friends don't actually care about me or how I feel, they just like me because I'm popular, good at sports and a care-free shoulder to cry on.

My pace slows to a light jog as I see the swim-house come into view. I wonder if they would like me if I wasn't good looking and couldn't do anything…then I remember Tsuna. I have never actually seen his face, but from what I have heard its ugly and simple, you never actually see his eyes and he never smiles.

These thoughts run through my head as I once again speed my pace, they would hate me! I wonder if even Tsuna would come talk to me. If all of what I was good at was stripped away from me, if all my looks where lost in a crash of fate and regret …would anyone care other than father.

I was so lost in my head that I did not notice our doctor shamal and ended up throwing us both into the pavement that started near the swim house. I felt a light prick at the neck but other than that Shamal cushioned my fall. I sprang back to my feet and yelled an apology as I ran away, I heard him hiss a string of curses as I left but ignored them in favor of not letting my friends…fake companions wait any longer.

I stop in front of the building, and trace the vines that crawled up the side of the gray hall. It was said that a boy purposefully drowned here and they were told not to use the hall anymore, but that's exactly why my fakes wanted to be here. They wanted to be more rebellious than they already where (they also want to smoke their cocaine without Hibari knowing).

I walk in letting the door creak loudly. I enter into a paradise.

Some glass on the roof has shattered letting in a perfect amount of sunlight as Chrystal- like trees grow in twisted patterns and sizes along the walls and floors. Vines crawl up the walls, in some places you can't even see the wall anymore.

Some trees are massive and their roots grow along the ground and into the pool, flowers bloom everywhere in all shapes and sizes, while grass and mushrooms decorate the walls and bleachers.

I was amazed that all this was actually blooming in fall! I ran through the building jumping over large broken pieces of rock and debris. Only after I passed under an arched tree did I notice that my size had decreased dramatically.

I looked down at my…paws? I spring back in shock…what in the world!

I hop back and forward on my paws…this is a dream right? I can't possibly…just at that very moment my paw lands on a sharp thorn from a nearby growing rosebush "MROW!" I yelp in pain leaping thirty feet into the air.

Once I land I begin to nurse my aching paw. Well this isn't a dream, Man what is this? How could this have happened? Just then I hear voices nearing my location "it came from over here" a boy yells as he sprints through the bushes scaring me half to death. I recognize the boy as Miko a friend of mine (we met at baseball practice first semester)

I feel delighted to find someone who may help me, even if they don't know it's me they wouldn't leave an injured cat lying around. Finally I see the rest of my friends come into view, so I limp closer to them. Miko squats down frowning…"damn…it's just this stupid cat" he groans grabbing me by the scruff of my neck, I scramble, shocked that this was the way he'd treat an injured cat.

The others surround him and analyze me lazily "I heard cats hate water…should we test that theory?" I hear a female voice hiss. My stomach does summersaults, they can't possibly be that bad! I can swim pretty well but…my paw might make it more difficult, and if her theory is correct I will only end up on the bottom of the pool. I look desperately at the rest of the group but they all just smirk in agreement.

My final hope drifts to sasagawa Kyoko but she just frowns and says nothing, I feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, she knows very well that they would listen to her if she told them not to…so why?

Dread grips me firmly as Miko lifts me over the pool, I begin to scramble but my injured paw restricts me (I can't get my legs up) I scratch Miko's arm and he yells out a curse tossing me into the murky depths of the pool.

I scramble for air in the water. To my relief I have not gained the fear of water, but I have no idea how to properly use this new body to swim and my paw burns from the little amount of chlorine and dirt that infects the pool.

There are two parts to the pool the section with muck plants and moss, the other is clear water with little vegetation. They just happened to be so very "generous" to throw me into the plant infested part of the pool.

The more I struggled the more I got tangled in the weeds of death. I felt my lungs fill with water. It no longer mattered that I could swim because in this location I was sure to drown anyway. I cast one last glance in their direction only to see a scruffy mop of brown hair coming towards me. I went under.

Tsuna

I walked happily through the old swim house near the forest, admiring the newly blossomed roses and lily's as I walked. I love drawing the scenery here, there is always something new to see. I smile cheerfully and skip through the old hallways. Kyoya is following me in that normal dominant trot of his.

It has been nearly two weeks and he still hasn't left. I give him all the freedom he wants so if he ever feels the need to go ahead and leave me…but I know I would really miss him…so I am very glad that he is staying. Kyoya follows me around all day, no matter where I'm going or how I'm getting there.

I tried to bathe him a few times but it only resulted in a fiasco, luckily I soon discovered that he willingly gets in the bath when I bathe. He even lets me scrub him when in the bath (though he has an odd tendency of pawing and liking at my nipples…cats are so strange).

I smile back at kyoya who picks up his pace to trot beside me. I can feel his aura of protection and dominance fill the air...and somehow I feel like the cat really cares and wants to protect me.

This morning I put on my washed jean shorts, a white shirt that has a simple square pattern of stripes across it, my brown converse, a light brown jacket that went down to my knee pits, and finally my brown bag that I kept all my art supplies in.

We soon stopped in the center of a small room that used to be a swim staff office. And I ploped down into a large patch of daisies. Kyoya instinctively climbs onto my lap and cuddles up in there while I busy myself making daisy chains, I had come to draw but I just couldn't resist the childish urge.

"isn't it amazing Kyo-kun~" I smile down at him as he looks up rolling onto his back expecting a belly rub "all this still blooming in fall!" I say ecstatic although I had to say it was a hot fall. He just purrs to my touch and I smile brighter "goodness you're a cuddle freak!" I say tapping his nose lightly with my finger. The cat just licks my finger before pawing at my hand expecting more love.

When I first got him he was very distant and tried to avoid too touchy affection…but now he can't get enough and will never leave my side. I once again busy myself with the flower crown.

"Done~" I laugh cheerfully placing the circle of flowers on kyoya's head. He glares at me as I giggle with delight. I try to make him keep it on but he shakes it off irritated-ly "aww~" I pout at him…its weird this cat is my first ever friend. Kyoya looks up at me curiously before taking the necklace in his mouth and hopping onto the counter near my head. He then gently places the flowers onto my head and hops back down in favor of standing in front of me.

I kneel properly "how do I look?" I ask jokingly…the cat just stares at me for a moment with his jaw dangling wide open "um…kyo-kun?" I ask…no response "Kyo" just then a loud cry was heard. I spin my head towards the location the curse had come from, before hurrying to my feet. What if someone was injured! Kyoya seemed to have come out of his faze and followed me.

I ran to the pool area as fast as I could. Once I arrived I had to stop and jump behind some bushes, ah man its Mochida sempai and his gang! I take another peek I never thought I would see them outside of school! I see Kyoko standing there with a slightly guilty look on her face. I watch as she silently grabs her bag and walks out of the building. My eyes then drift towards the rest of the group. They all seemed to be staring viscously at something in the water, I gulp and look in the direction they were all looking.

A cat, a black cat was scrambling in the water not too far from land…clearly in arms reach. The cats looks like it's about to drown! I feel kyoyas presence at my legs calmly minding his own business.

Before I can even decide what may be the best action to take in this situation, I jump out of the bushes and hurry to the water's edge. Mochida and his gang give me shocked looks, but I ignore them and reach out to grab the droning cat.

The cat goes under so I lay flat on my stomach and grasp his sinking paws, pulling him to safety. I take him gently out of the water and place him beside me carefully. But before I can tend to him properly my wrist is grasped "and what's your name beautiful?" Mochida purrs delightedly gripping my wrist tighter. I look at him in wide eyed shock did he just…did he? He stares at me a moment before smirking excitedly "Tsuna?" he questions lightly I can hear Kyoya hiss behind me. Did he just call me by my name and not dame? W-what is going on! I don't answer biting my bottom lip in fear, he has never given me that look before and it was terrifying.

Kyoya

My bunny is once again in the grasp of another perverted herbivore and I can't stand it! In all honesty I had to say that Tsuna was indeed dressed far too cutely for any man to stay at bay, and that flower crown makes him look like an adorable angel, one I want and need!

Mochida grasps Tsunas other wrist as I hiss in displeasure "I never knew you could be this cute" he purred looking my trembling bunny up and down like a wolf preparing to devoir his prey "I-I" Tsuna stuttered out terrified, I could practically see those adorable bunny ears drooping softly.

Mochida licked his lips and leaned in a little closer "um…boss we get to enjoy him too right?" Miko states butting into the moment. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. Those disgusting herbivores plan to group rape my bunny…oh hell NO!

"Of course not!" mochida spat "I saw him first he is mine!" mochida growled wrapping his arms protectively around Tsuna who in return squeaked in fear. That is it no one was having what's mine! I prepare to attack "sorry we can't let you have him" the rest of the group spat as Miko grabbed Tsuna from Mochida. The group then began their array of attacks, but none of them noticed miko pick up Tsuna bridal style and make an escape.

Tsuna tried desperately to escape in fear of being violated (although I honestly doubted that he knew he was going to be raped) I sprang after Miko desperately trying to get back my bunny. I followed the man outside to where a motorbike stood. The man forced Tsuna to straddle him on the bike so he could hold him firm.

This is not happening! I lunge myself at his leg only to be kicked back and slammed into a wall. I slide to the ground shamefully and watch in horror as my little terrified bunny is dragged away by a disgusting herbivore.

Miko

I smirk those dumbasses, they didn't even notice me leave with the precious meal. I lick my lips as I look at the boy in my arms, he is trembling and small tears where crawling down his soft face. He is far too cute for his own good…I can't wait to violate him until he can't walk. I let one of my hands of the motorbike to grasp his soft butt. He yelps out adorably making me want to grasp and violate him more.

Suddenly a red car comes up beside me, its sleek and modern, then a whole bunch of other black cars make their way around us. The red car suddenly speeds up and skids flat into our way I yell out a curse and screech to a halt. The black cars circle me and men dressed all in black climb out of the cars pointing their hand guns at me. Finally the red cars door opens and a young man steps out "I suggest that you hand over that boy" he says crimson dripping from his word's as he pulls out a brown whip.


	5. bath time and smiles

ok so I added one paragraph and another chapter please enjoy...I also corrected this chapter

I don't own KHR please review

Kyoya

I sit in inky blackness for a while wondering how long I had been here. Then the blackness begins to part revealing washed colors, slowly the slit of colors grow wider and my vision clears. I let the smells and sounds fill my senses in hopes of discovering my location.

I can smell the bitter concrete and the light hints of leaves and chlorine, my ears pick up the faintest sounds of birds and the wind that muses the trees. I listen out for Tsunas gentle breathing, the soft sound of his clothes rustling as he ether changes or moves in his sleep, why do I smell concrete though...where is that soft and sweet scent of strawberries and sakura blossom!

My eyes snap open to search for my little bunny but...all I see is concrete. I try to stand feeling a light stiffness and pain in a back, but I am strong and capable so handling this will be a simple task.

I let my eyes scan my surroundings as though I where a hawk...it seems I am behind the swim hall. Suddenly all that has happened washes back into me like a tidal wave, the drowning cat, and the perverts and...Tsunas Kidnap! My mind races with possibilities of where my bunny may be.

My thoughts drift to the circumstances he may be in...Bruised, naked and raped! My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach, this can't be happening, I always knew Tsuna would be a target eventually but I always thought that I would be there to save him...but with the state I am in now all I have is overly strong senses. That's it!

My eyes flash with hope...I can find him with my nose!

I know it was a totally desperate idea but...it was my last hope, and once I find my bunny I will brutally murder his captor...that pathetic herbivore.

I stick my nose to the ground and try to sense his presence...I catch his scent. it leads me back into the pool, the smell is growing stronger I can feel my heart race...maybe just maybe...when my nose hits something soft my eyes dart up in hope...but as fate should have it there was nothing.

I look back down to find that the object I had been tracking was Tsunas brown bag.

Everything shattered, by now he was probably far away in the arms of a perverted herbivore.

Suddenly a slight noise breaks the silence I spin around to face the source my ears perked and an ominous glare in place.

"Hi...cat...uh...do you understand me?" I hear the mewls of a pathetic raven cat, I give him a look of pure disgust before rummaging through Tsunas bag...maybe he took with his phone, I could track that. "So...do you?" the other male cat asks in a weird way as though he were talking to a complete idiot.

I ignore him...damn Tsunas phone is right here! My hope is finally empty and I plop down on the grassy area of the room sulking silently. "oh...gosh what do I do?" the other cat began to stand limping a bit before needing to once again nurse his paw "your crowding herbivore" I hiss letting loathing ooze from my words.

He gives me a sudden incredulous look..."herbivore?" he asks "you must be hibari's cat!" he exclaims cheerily. I have to say if I where my own cat I think the smarter thing to do in his situation is RUN!

I glare at him…I am not in the mood for this! My little lovable bunny is gone and all I can do is mope. I sigh deciding to stand and huddle myself into Tsunas bag…where could he possibly be!? By now the cat is giving me a weird look.

"Are you ok?" the herbivore foolishly enquires. I give him a pissed look he can't _still _be here "I will bite you to death if you don't disappear this instant". The moron laughs as though he couldn't care less that I planned to kill him! "Aww don't be such a grumpy. By the way do you know where that boy went…you know…the one who saved me from drowning?" The image of Tsuna floods my mind and I feel my heart shatter, that herbivore has no Idea what's coming for him! Then I pounce.

It has been nearly an hour since I awoke. I have managed to tie Tsunas bag to my back and am on my may back to namimori so that I could track Tsuna using our computer technology. Sadly that stupid herbivore decided to follow because he "wanted to thank his savior" I tried to lose him but even with an injured paw he manages to catch up. The only reason I haven't let him to die is because I knew my bunny would not be happy with me.

The sky is an inky black and the stars shine brightly…but only now is the many light years between each star apparent. I keep walking ignoring the infatuating mewls of my unwanted companion. I walk by the playground I met the herbivore and my heart plummets to the ground. My ears droop and my tail drags along the pavement. Where is my lovable bunny, where is he!?

I suddenly hear a call from nearby, my ears perk…could it be? I run in the direction of the voice hoping, dreaming, and begging it was my lost bunny. But when I reach the location of the voice I find the place empty. Not a soul in sight…not one. I flop down to the ground, this can't be happening!

I try to make myself think of all that I was without Tsuna, how well I lived but no matter how I look at it…it doesn't look I am anything, like I'm not living at all! In pure desperation I cry out "TSUNA!"

The other black cat sits himself on the opposite side of the road in complete silence seeming to finally notice he was not needed or wanted right now. Then footsteps catch my attention, their heading my way. I ignore them and lay there brokenly…as soon as my life becomes complete it is once again torn to shards.

Suddenly soft hands wrap around me "Kyo-kun~" arms wrap around me and my heart stops. My eyes search for the face of this person and find…BUNNY!

I can't control myself and lick all over his face my tail stiff and my heart blossoming.

Yamamoto

I watch in silence as an adorable little girl races over to the other cat, picks him up and cuddles him lovingly. My heart throbs…could I find such love to? The other cat seems to find no greater joy in the world.

I limp slowly the other way but am stopped by footsteps approaching me "oh are you injured…come here I can help." I turn surprised to a cute brunette…BOY? His soft hand is reached out to me while his other hand holds the other cat.

I slowly come closer limping, the boy puts the other cat down in favor of carrying me.

In all honesty I was so tired as soon as I was in his safe, gentle, warm embrace I fell asleep.

Once I woke up it was morning and the birds where chirping happily outside the glass portal. My eyes wonder around the room. It's surprisingly clean and homily. The walls have lots of pictures on them, some of famous singers others that he must have drawn himself and a very special selection of what seems to be his family hung in a shape of a heart above his bed. He had a desk that had sketch stuff piled on it and a vase with cherry blossoms (once again another surprise so close to winter)

I un-burrito myself from the blanket. I notice the other black cat by the door and try to get up, I prepare for the sting…it never comes I look at my paw to find it bandaged and cleaned…he must have helped me.

I climb out of the soft warm bed and decide to ask the black cat to tell me where I was. The cat though notices me coming, glares and trots off. I follow him into a small bathroom, only to find the cute boy from yesterday in the bath, his soft pearly skin glistens delicately…he is so beautiful. He smiles in our direction resting his chin on his arms that are rested on the rim of the bath.

"Hey kyoya, hey…I haven't named you yet have I" he says pouting cutely in thought. I watch Kyoya walk over to the bath and hop onto the rim of the bath. The boy giggles and scratches kyoyas chin "be careful you don't want to fall in" I try to warn him…but the cat just happily hops into the bath and into the boys waiting arms…the cat had a very smug look as he nuzzles closer to the boy.

I trot closer blushing madly. "My name is Tsuna and I'll name you…Yama…yamamoto! You look like a yamamoto" he states happily, I find myself shocked by how he got my name so quickly. I decide to hop onto the sink to watch the beautiful boy from above…wait TSUNA! How, what, when? But everyone said he was plain, boring and ugly. I stare with large eyes at the boy who was smiling so brightly I could see flowers and pink bubbles surrounding him. I sigh and decide to watch from a slight distance in hopes of not getting in the way of kyoya.


	6. staires are evil and sleepovers

here is the next chapter...am I the only one who ends up as a bed burrito when I wake up? anyway please review and decide who you want to meat next...well mukuro will obviously show up next but who else? bayakura, gokudera, hibird anyone who?

I don't own KHR so please review and enjoy

Tsuna

When I found the two cats I brought them strait home, I fed kyoya and let the other sleep. Once kyoya had fallen asleep in my arms did I once again check on my blond savior. The man had tattoos all over his arm, he wore baggy brown trousers and a skin tight, white long-sleeved top, around his neck dangled a thin army chain and there was a whip strapped to his belt. I looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled "you're still awake?" I ask softly as I walk towards the kettle. The man smiles at me, clearly foreign but from where I do not know.

"Yeah…how old are you anyway" I look back at the blond wondering why he cared "fourteen…why?" I look at him with large owlish eyes "well you look ten" I laugh at that "people say that a lot" but then he says some things that surprise me "but there are moments when you act like an adult, you also often act like a scolding mother…you mother-hen everyone" I blush brightly "I do not!"

He smiles at this "it's a good quality it's…comforting" he says this sighing as he relaxes his shoulders "I never knew I was this tense" he mutters as I hand him a cup of green tea. I smile at him "then relax for now" I then leave to clean the dishes.

I couldn't hear him stand and walk up behind me, but when I finally noticed his presence it was too late and his arms where wrapped around my torso and his face buried into my back "let me stay like this…for a while…please" he seems to beg so I gently turn around making him stand back and look away "I'm sorry" he states and turns to go sit "you need comfort I understand…here" I stretch out my arms to him and let him burry himself into my embrace. I gently stroke his head, I don't know what to say because I don't know what's wrong, but something tells me this will be enough.

After a while I pull back "I think we should go sleep now" he nods and I start to walk upstairs. He already knows where the spare room is after all I already fixed it up earlier. I stop though in the middle of the stairs "thank you" I say gently to him, he goes pink and stutters a your welcome before we depart.

I climb into bed and look at my two filthy cats that lay next to me…I will have to clean them and the bed tomorrow.

When I wake I wiggle out of my bed burrito and onto the cold carpet floor. I walk slowly to the bathroom still not quite believing what had happened yesterday. I then turn on the faucet for a nice warm bath and slowly undress myself.

I put one toe into the warm bath…all good, then I climb in and relax, I let all my muscles loosen and I fall into an ocean of pure calm. I am already dreading tomorrow. Tomorrow school once again begins and I have to deal with all the hatred people couldn't keep in. I then start to scrub.

After a short while the door creaks lightly and in comes Kyoya followed by the new black cat. I smile at them I'm covered in pale pink suds. I rest my head on my palms, the only non-family I have that accepts me for me.

After a small banter I decide to name the other black cat yamamoto. Kyoya is now in the bath again. I wrap my arms around him "we need to scrub both of you though so let's just do it now." I suggest Kyoya glares at Yamamoto and decides to nuzzle my chest accidently brushing my nipple making me go red with embarrassment.

I pull kyoya off me but he only purrs and swims back to my balled up self. I watch him as he slips himself back into my arms and licks at my face. I calm down and reach to yamamoto to come in.

Kyoya

I watch as my beautiful bunny reaches for the stupid herbivore and scowl. The other cat blushes brightly but in the end he jumps into Tsunas arms. I glare at him and watch him sweat drop. Tsuna starts to rub at my fur sitting up to do so, it feels good so I purr making the other cat snicker. I spin my head to the pathetic herbivore and hiss angrily.

Tsuna though won't have any of our arguing and picks me up to hold me over his face "no…kyoya" he shakes me gently smiling, I take this opportunity to lick his soft bud like lips making Tsuna squeal…just as the door opens.

Dino

I wake to the sound of birds and the fresh, crisp smell of fall. I sit up, for a moment I don't recognize where I am but then yesterday washes over me once again. I look around the room and smile at how homily it is, back where I'm from this kind-of atmosphere is nonexistent so I love this place. I stand slowly and stretch, this is the latest time I have ever woken up.

I walk to the kitchen lazily wondering if Tsuna would be there. Yesterday I saved him from a pervert, he fainted and I held him in the car. The boy was loving and beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes of him for even a second, my friends said I was acting like a pedo…but this boy was just too wonderful. I didn't want him to become what I was sent here to help him become…I push those thoughts away and look into the kitchen.

Not here. I decide to go upstairs, something about the boy and the way he lived made me feel welcome to do anything and come and see him at any time. Once I reach the top of the steps I here musical laughter and splashing of water. He is in the bathroom. I wait awhile but then a scream alerts my senses and I run in…oh heaven help me I can't control my nose bleed.

In the bath sits Tsuna his soft fluffy hair is wet but not drooping, he is partially covered in light pink bubbles and his pale skin glistens as water slides down it. A cat is in his arms while another snuggles on his knees.

Then his head turns to me, large eyes, the cutest I have ever seen fall on me, surprised shocked and a little bit scared are the feelings they portray…and like an idiot I start to stutter "I-I um…I…um S-S-sorry…um..uh..wow…um" Tsuna smiles shyly his face turning an innocent pink "um…could you…uh" I get the hint turning fifty shades of red as I start to leave.

Only to slip and fall backwards into the bath. I try to scramble out of the warm water only to slosh back forward onto something soft and cuddly. My lips land on a pillow from heaven, and my mouth tastes the most delicious flavor ever. The flavor is foreign to me but…I want more I decide to continue ravishing the taste until a light moan stops me…a cute seducing moan…my eyes shoot open.

Underneath me lies little Tsuna shaking lightly as his eyes are shut tight. .gosh. heaven help me. My nose was bleeding and my lower half decided not to calm down. I try to untangle myself from Tsuna in hopes he wouldn't notice. He was bright red and as my hands brushed against his skin I felt my pants tighten and Tsuna squeak. Just then two black cats in a fit of rage pounced at me and I fell out of the bath.

I can't see for the next ten minutes but the pain tells me that I left the bathroom and fell down the stairs with two cats clinging to my face.

I now lie on the sofa with an ice pack to my face, one cat looking smug but still pissed the other looking slightly annoyed but trying to be cheerful and an adorable boy taking care of me. I lie there moaning in pain as Tsuna tries to comfort me. I know it's childish of a man at my status to wine and need someone but…I can't help it I want Tsuna to spoil me.

Yamamoto

I sit silently peeved of at the blond idiot. That moron had the guts to practically violate Tsuna and now he is wining for loving attention.

Tsuna had left the room five minutes ago and came back with food for all of us. Me and Kyoya got small bowls of water and chicken, while Tsuna and the blond got Omurice.

I ate my food, it was surprisingly good. There was amazing seasoning and even the water had a light hint of lemon. I could tell Tsuna had put some ingredients in to make sure I was healthy…things to cleanse mine and kyoyas systems.

After we ate Kyoya hopped onto Tsunas lap and I climbed under his arm. It was weird to put it this way but…I already felt at home and it had only been one morning.

I decide to listen to their conversation "ah…Dino where are your from" Tsuna asks after swallowing a mouthful of Omurice "Italy" Dino answers casually as he messily digs into his food. Some ketchup dribbles down the side of his mouth, so Tsuna like a mother catches it with his napkin "…sorry its habit seeing as I have to take care of the little ones a lot." He says smiling at Dino "but…I have to say you may be just as messy as them when you eat" Tsuna jokes with a smile as Dino blushes looking down at his rice covered trousers.

Kyoya scoffs in displeasure and starts to glare at the blonde man "sorry" Dino apologizes Tsuna only smiles "no worries…I can clean them later" he nods his hand to Diono's clothes before continuing his array of questions "why are you in Japan" he asks chewing cutely on his meal "I'm looking for someone…well two people actually, but I found the first person so now I only need to look for one…and then wait" he answers busying himself with his food.

"Wait? For whom?" Tsuna asks childishly "you'll find out soon enough" he answers "by the way do you know anyone by the name of Roduko Mukuro by any chance?" his face is serious. Recognition flash in both Tsunas and Kyoyas eyes, Kyoya begins to hiss and Tsuna tries to calm him down "yes actually…we met him at the vet a few weeks back…I haven't seen him since though." Tsuna answers as though it was nothing odd.

Dino nearly chokes on his rice before looking at Tsuna "did he hurt you in any way!" there was panic on the man's face and confusion all over ours "no why?" the man gives an uncertain look before sighing "just stay away from him alright" Tsuna looks confused but just nods.

Who is Roduko Mukuro? And what does he have to do with Tsuna?

Kyoya

My bunny and I (and a bunch of insignificant herbivores) are heading down to another neighborhood to pick up two little herbivores that belong to Tsuna. I walk directly beside my possession while Yamamoto walks slightly ahead and Dino tries to find a middle pace while talking to Tsuna.

I don't like it one bit, I feel like all the attention that should be on me is on that horse…I don't like it at all! I mewl a little and Tsuna picks me up happily. I love his happy face it makes my heart flutter all the time.

We continue to walk until we reach a small white house at the end of a road. Tsuna knocks on the door and a cheerful young girl opens it "TSUNA" she exclaims happily, he blushes lightly "they just finished breakfast I will go get them.

I recognize the girl as Kyoko sasagawa…I don't like her at least not anymore.

Tsuna

I wait patiently for my two adopted siblings to come out. Kyoko is very pretty today too and it makes my heart flutter. When she comes back she is smiling brightly and with my two little munchkins behind her. "Thank you very much for taking them" I smile at her.

She smiles back cheerful as always, but suddenly she gives me a somewhat scared look glancing at the two cats and Dino…I realize what kind of an aura they give off. Really guys!? I want her to like me not hate me.

When I leave with the kids I ask them many questions, I am so proud of Ipin and Lambo, they just had their first sleepover. I didn't notice though the longing eyes neither the cats nor Dino where giving me.

Finally we made it to the last house "just here we should get Fuuta then we can head home" I say smiling at my somewhat tired companions. I knock on the door and a middle aged woman opens it, she smiles but then looks confused "it's great to see you but why are you here?" she asks I look confused now too "to pick up Futta" I say softly as I hold the hands of my two other children she frowns "but a man came by and picked him up earlier…he said he was your friend" I went stiff. I had no friends. My palms where sweaty "wh-what did he look like" I ask "I know his name" she says smiling. Well that would be the most helpful thing ever "what is it?" I ask hopeful

"Rokudo Mukuro" she answers.


	7. who you want and who you dont part 1

ok sorry its so short but I was sick and in couldn't move for the past week...so...I don't know what it was but I nearly went to hospital and passed out a lot...I am a lot better now though so I will try to update again soon so please forgive me!

oh and the person who wanted biyakuran and those who want gokudera, they will come in after the next chapter so please bear with me

please review, I love u guys

I don't own KHR

Dino

I watch Tsuna freeze for a moment…this can't possibly be happening, what was that murderer planning? "Um…thank you…do you know where he was headed?" Tsuna asks the female I take in the slight trembling of his hands and feel the urge to punch the woman for just handing a child to someone who comes declaring he is a friend of the child's brother/parent.

"No…sorry dear…uh but he did leave this for you." The lady finally recognizes the darkness to this situation and guilt leeks onto her face. She hands a note to Tsuna, the cats wrap themselves around his legs in a comforting way. I keep from biting my teeth in worry as he slowly reads the slip of paper.

I glare at the note…this man had something awful planned I was sure of it. Tsuna folds the paper and puts it in his back pocket, he is surprisingly calm for a person like him. "what did it say" I dare to ask he turns to me his face in thought for a moment, then he looks at me, his trembling has stopped and his gaze is straight something that left me with the unpleasant crawl of ice up my back.

Finally he sighs "he will meet me at a certain location to negotiate Futtas return" my eyes widen there was no way Tsuna was going anywhere near this guy, they may have met before but he was just lucky that Mukuro didn't recognize him. I calm down and go back to my calm collected state, he isn't going to go anywhere near Mukuro…he'll be safe I conclude "yeah we can't do that" I state confidently "but-" I begin only to be cut off by Tsuna "there's the thing…" Tsuna shows sudden dominance over the situation leaving me questioning how weak he really is "there is no 'we' " with that he stuns me to silence, his gaze is straight as if daring me to question his next actions

Shock rattles my body as I stare into the fiery gold eyes of a person I no longer recognize. I now realize why this boy was chosen to be our decimo.

Tsuna then turns away from me starts to sprint, I remain still and shocked for a moment. Even with that sudden burst of vongola energy he can't win against mukuro I'll have to help him! I have to stop him! With those thoughts in mind I sprint after him.

Tsuna

I don't know what's come over me but I can feel energy pumping through my veins, determination burning in my soul, I feel CAPABLE! I jump over fences and swing around poles trying not to stumble in my haste. The cats look at me incredulously while Dino struggles to keep pace.

I know that his presence is not wanted and if he comes I'm worried what will happen to Fuuta so I turn many corners and hide behind a large trash bin out of site. I watch him sprint past in hopes of finding where I had gone off to.

I look down to find the most surprised expressions I have ever seen (on two cats faces) I look away and sprint towards the old ware house…it was far from the time that the man was expecting me but I wanted Fuuta back now!

Mukuro

I sit on my throne of pride smirking as my plan fell easily into place. I know he will arrive early, he is after all supposed to be a caring brother. I swish the wine in my glass so that it spins nicely, reminding me of the crimson future I was soon to possess. I stole the wine as a treat for being a genius.

I remember my encounter with the young brunet and smile softly, after I possess the vongola don I shall go to him and claim his heart I decide. I let my mind's eye go wild with thoughts of the sweet treat soon to be mine.

My thoughts start clean, thinking of him as I come home from causing glorious chaos, he would be just nearly finished with dinner and greet me at the door with a kiss and a smile, I would hang up my coat as he would once again enter the kitchen asking about my day, I would reply and wrap my arms around his waist as he cut the vegetables with his back to me.

He would let me taste his amazing cooking (in all honesty I don't care if he can't cook as long as he is mine…cooking would be a great bonus though). Then we would eat and after I we walk to our room to get ready for bed where I would push him against the wall and kiss him till his lips where red and swollen, he would moan out my name and… BANG!

In runs Ken disturbing my rather…magical thoughts. I give him a bored look little annoyed that my fantasy's where interrupted at such a good part. "They have arrived mukuro-sama" he states as chikusa follows behind slowly. I stand joyous from this news, the sooner I possess him the sooner I will be able to love my little, precious possession.

I want him to come to me rather than I come to him but… now with my plans in mind I'd much rather just hurry up and get to it. So as I walk out of the room I think of what the boy would look like…this vongola don. I think he may have blond hair like the ninth once had, and a disgustingly bulky body, and his eyes would be an icy blue, he will be vain, prideful, inconsiderate and a womanizer.

I don't like the image I have built and my foot pace increases, the sooner he is dead the better.

Tsuna

I'm here in front of the abandoned warehouse, all my confidence replaced with fear and worry. Yet none of these feeling stop me from rescuing little Fuuta, I will get him back even if it costs me an arm…which I hope it doesn't.

Mukuro

I walk out into the forest near the warehouse as a fast way to arrive at my destination slowly preparing myself for my glorious victory.

Kyoya

I feel the atmosphere darken, the little brother of my bunny is here, I must protect him all I can.

Yamamoto

I stay silently beside Tsuna waiting for my opportunity to protect what I love

Dino

I must find Shamal

Tsuna

My pace slows, my heart beat increases and my palms are sweaty, this is it I'm right here.

Mukuro

I see the boy I am to end…**no.**


	8. who you want and who you dont part 2

I do not own KHR

sorry guys this took sooooooooooooo long but exams have been crazy this week, don't worry I plan to update soon.

**also...um does anyone have any hints for boarding school because...I have to go...I am really terrifies I want to look at it as a growing experience...but I really don't know what to do. so if you have any hacks ofr me please tell me!**

anyway please enjoy and review

I know Tsuna purposely lost me and I'm not mad, I would have probably done the same, but I'm still worried. I need to find shamal to help me track Tsuna.

I run down the halls of namimory, I know he was assigned here, so I know I should be able to find him here. I finally find the nurses office and barge in only to gain an instant reaction from its occupant, a chair thrown to my face accompanied by a chorus of shouts and curses "you have no right to suppress my urges!" he yells.

I hit the ground hard. "Wha- Shamal…" I yell irritated. That bastard had to go and nearly break my nose at such a crucial point. He stops mid-way from climbing out the window "Dino?" he asks "who else?" I mutter in annoyance, "Anyway…you have to help me find the vongola decimo!" I yell abruptly. Shamal looks at me for a moment "and risk my life…no" he stated with a face that reminded me of a fish.

"But…" I try to protest I really don't have time for this! "He's…got…a…um…HOT SISTER!" I finally yell, I know Tsuna really doesn't but…shamal doesn't know that. Instantly Shamal turns to me with a brief case in hand, his jacket on and his hat in place "when do we leave" I don't bother asking how he managed to get all that stuff so quickly after all we are in the mafia. "Well…NOW, but I don't know where he is!" I state gripping my hair with worry. "Don't worry I have that covered" Shamal said pulling out his phone.

I stand and try to look at his phone "um…two meters distance if you're not female" he mutters shoving me away from him, I grumble at his childish perverseness.

"He is at the abandoned ware house" Shamal says looking up from his device "now what are we waiting for!" he yells his eyes sparkling with determination. My god this pervert is too extreme.

Mukuro

I look left, I look right…no other person in sight. It can't be the vongola decimo is none other than my little…possession. I stay hidden for a little while watching him silently. I felt my heart shatter, I couldn't possibly hurt him! Maybe I could… I could still possess him, maybe. I sigh and lean against the tree beside me.

"So do you want me to tear him up? Annihilate him? Monopolies him? Make him surrender?" ken yells all too eagerly beside me, I feel a nerve twitch before I grab his collar "say any more useless shit and I will tear you to shreds and leave you in a hole" like venom my voice burns his flesh "I will not have him hurt" I hiss, I can't hurt him, my eyes slowly drift to the wondering boy, they soften and I release Ken.

Was it really worth it, my precious someone for…a bitter vengeance…a bitter-sweet tale is indeed what my life has become. I slowly part from the trees, ken tries to follow but Chikusa holds him back.

"Name" I say softly hoping that my hurt want portrayed in my voice "wh-wha?" Tsuna asks softly "your name!" I order bitterly "Tsuna…Tsuna s-sawwad-d-da" the boy answers lightly, I close my eyes and take a breath.

"W-where i-is Fuuta" I her his sweet voice ask "i-is he ok?" he steps a little closer scared but determined. "I have him" I say viciously smirking to hide the mirth in my eyes. I watch as both cats jump forward hissing angrily.

Well I don't need to kill him…and I don't want to hurt him so possessing him is out…but maybe "I'll make you a deal" I start slowly cheering up as my smirk widens "a d-deal?" he asks, I watch the cats become hilariously aware. I walk so that I am but inches away from Tsuna and open my mouth to speak…only to get a cat clasped to my arm and leg, I yelp ion pain my cool aura totally gone and I try to shake them off furiously and fruitlessly.

Tsuna grabs onto one of the cats in an attempt to get it off. So much for having a dramatic, romantic and tear filled scene, I manage to grasp the cat of and throw him across the dirt. Tsuna pulls off the other one and holds him like a teddy bear, he is clearly the more lovable one.

"I…uh…oh! Your injured" with his fears totally forgotten, Tsuna gently touches the scratch marks on my face, making me whimper lightly then blush. He was still so caring even to those who try to hurt him.

I sigh and start over "to obtain Tsuna you have to fuc…" that's when I'm knocked cold.

Tsuna

I wait eagerly for Mukuro to tell me where little Futta is. In all honesty once he tells me I plan to fix his wounds and be off, I even plan to tell Dino that he wasn't here because he never meant any harm to me, he looks so broken. Suddenly though he started smirking creepily as though he had something devious planned, but I'm sure that's only my imagination (sure tsuna sure….you're so innocent, but that's why so many people love you.)

I hear him mutter only a few syllables of what he wants before he falls down with an 'uff' I squeal surprise clear on my face as I slap my hands over my mouth. In the next second an arm in slung around my waist and I am face to face with…the school nurse?

Shamal

I just defeated the pathetic beast, I stand proudly above him, the bravest man alive (well if you call holding a large stick high in the air with a terrified expression on your face and trembling, then yes Shamal you are brave) I don't bother to check weather the man is truly out cold and ley my eyes on the person in front of me.

Who knew Tsuna had such a gorgeous sister, soft, fluffy brown hair, gentle features, large eyes and the body of a goddess, not busty no, but innocent. I sling my arm around her slim waist and look deeply into her chocolate eyes, I would do anything to make out with this beauty.

I lean in slowly watching the beauty's eyes widen before I close mine…she's leaning further back. I follow her mouth wanting a kiss, my eye lids close and my lips touch hers…they are way fluffier than I expected and…not wonderful at all.

A sudden sharp pain effulges my flip and I jump back only to find that the little princes is holding a cat to my lips, and the cat does not look happy. "My little princes…why?" I question lovingly, she pales.

Suddenly Dino comes tumbling through the bushes. He lands flat on his face as I sigh "god…you run fast when a girl has something to do with it" he mutters before looking up at me and my beautiful princes "what I miss…" he asks before standing and walking over to us.

Dino

I tumble through the trees now covered in scratches, my god that pervert can run fast! When I finally fall into an opening I look up to find a trembling brunet clutching a furious cat and Shamal holing the little boy. I frown "what did I miss" I ask now searching for Mukuro before jealously…I mean protectively taking Tsuna out of Shamal's grasp.

"Stop groping Tsuna" I say angrily holding Tsuna to my chest, my arms wrapped around his cute waist. "Tsuna I sent my men ahead to get Fuuta so…don't worry about him" I reassure the little treasure that I keep trapped in my arms.

"I-I…" I hear Tsuna Hiccup suddenly…was he crying I instantly pull him back, did I hurt him, did Shamal hurt him…Mukuro? "You?" I ask softly coaxing him to continue "I'm s-sorry" he sobs out I look at him before I start to wipe away his tears, completely ignoring the jealous stares I receive "whatever for" I ask lovingly, he has no reason to apologies it was my fault all this even happened, if I had protected Futta we wouldn't even be in this mess.

"I-I made you worry because….I r-ran o-off and I-I left you o-on purpose…" then he burst into tears, I pull him close and shush him gently as I caress his small back. He is even beautiful when he cries. "Tsuna…it's not your fault…its Ok." I whisper closing my eyes to take in his gentle scent.

"b-but your mad…aren't you?" he asks looking up at me with delicious trembling lips and glassy eyes, I blush as he clings to my shirt. I wrap my arms a little firmer around his waist before whispering "I'm not mad." He gives me an incredulous look "r-really" by now the dangerous glares of the cats and the pervert are becoming hard to ignore and I slowly find myself fearing for my safety…. "No…I'm not" I whisper into his hair after I pushed his face to my chest once again.

I really have no clue how he didn't notice all the jealous stares and glares we where receiving.

Tsuna

My heart slowly calms itself and I pull away from Dino "th-thank-you" I say whipping away my tears and smiling. He gives me a thumbs up "any time" he answers I then turn to the others who are all in a very dark and grizzly mood, I wonder why, there is nothing wrong here, after all Mukuro was defeated.

I turn to Mukuro, only to find that he is gone and in his place a shiny blue make cat sits. I am in awe I have never seen a blue cat before…it stares at me with its large blue and red eyes and I try to surpass my squeal of delight! I pick him up and give him a big hug! "My gosh you are adorable! And you're practically blue BLUE! And your eyes oh my gosh!" I ramble not noticing the exchanged glances of my other cats and the two men.

I hear a slight mumble but all I am able to piece together is 'should we tell him?' I have no clue what their talking about but I see no reason to care and continue to cuddle the cat. "hey…you seem familiar" I finally see a light hint of familiarity with someone I have seen before…"must be just my imagination" I smile and cuddle the cat to my face, I am actually surprised that the cat hasn't yet protested.

I then Turn to the two adults "you said he had a hawt~ sister…where the F*** is she?!" shamal yells " I mean the boy isn't disappointing but…he's not a _girl!" _he wines…Im confused. Dino though just ignores him and waves to me "we should head home…Futta will be there soon" with that I hurry over to him "OK~" I sing song and we head off.

Hibari

Tomorrow is once again a school day for Tsuna, he seems really worried which irks me to no end. I know that he is rather on the useless side but I wonder what his day really looks like. I climb into the bed, it's become cramped with all the cats and that horse, I wonder why Tsuna bothers with anyone but me…im all he needs!

I sigh it can't be helped, he is a little bunny after all, he will show love to everyone. I have never actually met a bunny herbivore before, it's rare. But I wonder…after what happened today is a bunny or…something else?

I don't stay on it because either way Tsuna will my bunny and that won't ever change.

me hope you likey please tell me what you think, and for the person who kept wanting 1827 I will say maybe cause I haven't introduced everyone yet and I plan to do a few more chapters before that question comes up so...but don't worry cause there will be a ton of 1827 before the final decision.


	9. getting ready

ok so here is the next chapter, I think I will post another today too, but I am not sure. sorry not much happens in this one, but things will in the next.

thank you to all the reviews and help with boarding school.

I don't own KHR

please enjoy

Mukuro

I stretch sleepily I have never slept this well before, the soft gentle comfort I had missed for so long. I don't bother to open my eyes and decide to curl up for a little longer, breathing the sweet scent that swirls around me. I nuzzle my face closer to a mass of warmth enjoying the soft silky texture that greets me.

Wait hold up…I wonder for a moment if this is a dream, weather opening my eyes would end this bliss, but curiosity got the better of me and I cracked an eye open. I find myself face to face with a boy, in shock I spring back landing on the floor directly on top of a black feline. The black male shrieks and instantly rolls over, shoving me to the floor. The black cat gasps for air as the boy slowly whimpers awake.

He sits up and rubs his eyes before lazily, lolling his head towards us. He looks at the raven and gently picks him up, struggling not to pass out "oh yama…* yawn* moto…what's wrong…." He mumbles falling forward nearly on top of the now recognized as yamamoto cat. "Ah…sorry" Tsuna sits back up as though he were electrocuted, his hair flying up as well.

The cat looks as though he were laughing nonchalantly "its ok…Tsuna" he replies even though he clearly knows the boy won't understand him. I look at the boy finally recognizing him as my little Tsu-chan. In pure bliss I spring up at him only to trip on a strange long object coming out of my butt. I stare at my furry mitts and frown, if I am correct this comes from that Shamal and him weird mosquitos.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a large look landing loudly beside me. Tsuna was probably way too tired to use his own strength and relied on swinging his limbs all over the place.

Yammamoto

I follow Tsuna happily, I can tell he is really tired because his limbs keep accidently hitting objects and he fell over more than once laying there for over three minutes each time. I look back at the new cat that I know is Mukuro, he just sits there with wide eyes as though seeing Tsuna like this was completely unexpected (or he just can't believe he is a cat). I don't like him very much, he tried to hurt Tsuna and I can't forgive him for that. I can't show that though Tsuna wouldn't want that.

Tsuna grabs the door handle only to not turn it far enough and slam face first into the door. I grimace that will hurt. I paddle over to him; Tsuna sits up and shakes his head, trying to clear the clouds away. Just then the door slams open, directly into Tsunas face "TSU-KUN! Time to wake up~" his mother chirps walking over to the window to open it.

She stops in front Tsunas bed and frowns "Tsu-kun~?" she asks, he groans and sits up pushing the door away from his face "oh Tsuna don't sleep there! Its unhygienic." His mother scolds out with a light giggle escaping her lips. I sweat drop at this rate Tsuna wouldn't be able to walk to school at all.

His mother helps him stand "my goodness it's already 8:00 you have twenty minutes." Tsuna once again looks electrocuted before sprinting to the bathroom to wash himself.

I wait in Tsunas room silently and patiently. The door knob turns again and in enters Dino his eyes are half lidded and his hair is a mess, he clearly was still in his morning haze. Dino looks around the room and frowns clearly looking for Tsuna "he isn't here" I answer out of habit "he can't understand cat idiot" Mukuro hisses smirking smugly. I smile at him and laugh "it's just out of habit I guess "I reply looking at him.

Dino bends down and scratches my head making me look at him "my gosh your adorable" he laughs as I purr happily, I like the massage he gives my head. Just then Tsuna burst through the door slamming directly into Dino and onto me. I grunt in pain at their weight combined and gasp for air, today was rally not my breathing day was it.

The violet cat hops in front of me "sucks for you" he smirks before spinning around and giving the kitty toilet to my face. I frown my ears drooping; this is going to be hard.

"oh sorry Dino are you ok" Tsuna worry's helping him up "im fine really just a small scratch" he answers scratching the back of his head "oh my gosh you poor thing" Tsuna gasps looking at my crushed figure "no really Tsuna im fine" Dino answers thinking that Tsunas worry was only reserved for him "my gosh you need to let me treat you" Tsuna panics looking around for something to help me "aww but ok if you have too" Dino replies again. Tsuna bends down to me and picks me up "you poor baby" he murmurs worriedly placing me onto the bed, I mewl and stand to prove im ok.

I watch Dino go pink with embarrassment but then glare at me jealously; I guess he realized that the worry was for me not him.

"Tsuna you like me right" Dino asks touching Tsunas brown hair as the boy pets my head, Tsuna turns to him confused for a moment. I grit my teeth I have nothing against Dino and if Tsuna does love him then I won't force them apart, but I will try to win Tsuna over, and in this state that will be hard.

Tsuna smiles brightly "of course I like you" he laughs cheerfully. Dino goes pink his eyes glowing with triumph.

I frown, so Tsuna does love the blond…oh well I can still obtain Tsuna, one im back in human form that is. But I mean I am happy to just be like this, with Tsuna, even though he only sees me as a friend I should be happy if Tsuna is…but im not, I want him as only mine even though I know that such a feeling of need is wrong.

Tsuna looks to his clock a squeaks he has five minutes to school and he hasn't even changed yet. I watch in shock as Tsuna pulls at his shirt with all of us in the room. Dino goes the color of a sun burnt lobster "w-wait Tsuna its still morning and you have school, we can do that after school though…" he says imagining the dirty things they would be doing. I feel like puking, that guy though that all Tsuna did was for him. Tsuna when pink and looked at him "wha~?" he looked innocently confused "oh…um could you…um leave, I have to change" Tsuna stutterd out holding his shirt close to his chest trying to hide his soft pale skinn.

I go pink at how cute Tsuna looks; I and I swear I can see flowers swirl in the background. Dino goes even redder (if possible) when he realizes that once again that Tsuna was not doing something just for him. I watch Dino sputter a goodbye and leave.

I watch Tsuna change only to get a violet bundle smacked to my face "don't watch my little vongola change, this is a show for my eyes only" he yelled now fully capable of using his new body. I sweat drop show? For his eyes only? What kind of a pervert did poor Tsuna pick up this time?

Our argument is interrupted by the slam of the bedroom door as it opens. Tsuna sprang out at record speed only to topple down the stairs, and onto another black feline. So that's where Hibari went.

I hop after Tsuna and walk into the kitchen, it's the first time I have had breakfast with everyone usually we would get up really late and eat what Tsuna made alone. Tsuna hopped into the kitchen pulling on his black school shoes.

"oh Tsuna one more thing did you change your clock an hour back last night." Tsuna blinked once, twice then fell over. "so you meant to say that I have an hour left till school" he says sighing as he lay like a starfish near the kitchen table. "yes dear" she answered as Dino walked past looking down at Tsuna looking confused but still smiling "then why did you tell me that I only had twenty minutes?" he asked "oh…that's because I was joking, I though you could take the joke." Tsuna frowned "that is evil, you are a traitor!" he said with a pouting face (that was supposed to be serious) and pointed to the sky, before smiling and laughing "well at least today I won't be bitten to death."

Tsuna stands and walks over to the table to eat.

Mukuro

I followed the toppling vongola down the stairs slowly recalling yesterday's occurrences.

Little vongola ran up to me snatching me from the floor and cuddling me till I nearly threw up. I am very happy he came to love me, but…I don't want to lose my organs in the process. I looked at his face of pure joy and wondered whether this was the same little vongola as before, I wondered if the things that had just occurred really had.

I only realized this morning that I am a cat and from then on learnt to use this strange body, it was rather easy after all controlling bodies is one of my specialties.

Tsuna sits himself down at a table that is in the center of the kitchen. I watch carefully what every cat in the room does. The stupid smiley cat hops happily over his bowl, enjoying the meat that was left there for him. The other black cat hops elegantly onto Tsunas lap, a smirk gracing his lip, as though he knew something we wouldn't.

I didn't like the way that cat behaved and plan to show him real damage.


	10. here comes silver

ok guys here is the next chapter, sorry these two are so short, its because of exams that I can only write a certain amount.

anyway, here comes gokudera, and next byakuran! I think, if that what you want.

I don't own KHR please enjoy thanks! ;)

I walk slowly past two little kids who seem to be staring admiringly at me. I lift my head up a little higher wanting the feeling of being above them, but it doesn't work so I try to bathe in the glory of being admired. A lady with a similar face to Tsuna's looks down at me her hair straight and short, but her eyes soft and warm. "Tsu-kun~ where did you pick this one up?" she asks her son he looks up from cleaning Fuuta's mouth (struggling slightly with a cat on his lap).

"Down by the ware house in nairuu…I think?" I know that only half his directions are right and sigh, cute as a button, sweet like an angel, innocent like a rabbit, but the memory span of a goldfish. I still love him though.

She places a bowl in front of me, it's filled with chicken "what a pretty color" she smiles sweetly tsuna doesn't answer, he probably didn't know what to say. I start to eat a little skeptical of eating on the floor, but as soon as the meat melts in my mouth I ignore the light hygiene issues and dig in.

Tsunas mother walks to the screen door and opens it and instantly a cat hops in, she has a golden man, and sharp eyes set on the black feline on Tsunas lap. As soon as eye contact is made though the black male stands, turns around and lays back down, his butt facing the females face. She seems pout while Tsuna doesn't seem to notice though. I look at her board, it seems that all I can do today is remain silent and watch, analyzing my opponents.

But then she lays eyes on me and stands very still, her tail moving back and forth in a slow yet excited motion. She purrs lightly, waltzing over to me puffing up her chest and tail in the process. As soon as she reaches me I realize that she is several sizes smaller than me. She nuzzles her face into my chest blinking constantly, making sure her eyes twinkled in the process. Tsuna finally notices and laughs "my my kyo-kun it seems you've been replaced" he pets the other cat gently taking the hair that falls out and putting it on the floor behind him.

The kyo cat huffs in disinterest "slut" he hisses under his breath not at all caring that she was flaunting with another male. Just then yamamoto hops up and springs over to Tsuna. "Hi Tsuna…hi hi heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy" he slurred, he seemed extremely hyper making me wonder what in the world was in this meat. Tsuna looked at his tipsy laughter and frowned worriedly "mom, what's wrong with yama" he asks softly not taking his eyes off the cat "oh I tried a little cat nip in his food, isn't that the one you said had trouble eating?"

Tsunas jaw slackened "mom I meant that FUUTA was having a slight eating problem last week! How did you get yamamoto out of that?!" he asked slapping his hand to his forehead. So his memory wants that of a goldfish if he can remember something from last week, it must be that of a chicken…yeah.

"My god I hope he doesn't throw up. How much did you put in there?" Tsuna asks picking up the what-seemed-to-be-laughing-cat "hmm was that too much?" she held up a packet of soap crumbs. Tsuna looks at it his eyes as large as bowling balls "that…that's SOAP!" he yelled snatching the half empty carton away from his mother. "Mother…what's going on, you have been really losing it lately" he asks concerned.

He bends down to pick up the tipsy black male who suddenly started groaning in displeasure (I guessed it was from the fact that he'd just eaten soap and his stomach was being touched) "but the lady gave me this…so I never checked what it was" she defended. Tsuna let the waterfall like sigh slip from his lips "it's ok mom, but next time please look at the carton." In all honesty I wanted to know who mixed up cat nip with soap, and not just any soap the crumb kind that you put in you washing machine. I then thought that I wouldn't want to meet that lady, or her family (if she had one.)

Yamamoto started to make weird noises as though he were going to hurl, so Tsuna ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Dino just sated at his food now skeptical, which actually didn't surprise me, that woman trusted the whole world so much that there was probably agaric instead of salt. Tsunas mother frowned "I guess you can't trust everyone in this world…" finally she gets it "who can't read that is, I will bring her a beginners book tomorrow to teach her, but wait how will she read it?" I mentally faced palmed and decided to go find Tsuna.

Gokudrea

I know I'm mixed but could everyone stop acting like I'm a public attraction at a freak show! I glare at the moronic females who can't seem to look away, some giggle others blush crimson but none look away. The boys beside them glare at me, so I try to react as I normally would…I flip them off. It's not my fault their girlfriends and crushes have wandering eyes.

I grit my teeth walking up to the school I would now be going to, or at least only till I win. I smirk as my motives swim before my eyes, yes one the 'tenth' is gone I will take his place, I will have the power! I finger my cigarette carton in my pocket I wonder if then people will respect me and accept me? I clench my cigarette box and walk briskly inside.

I walk to my class, class has already started, and in fact it started half an hour ago. I kick the door in, I know I look badass, threatening even, and that's how I like it. It's a clear sign to them that I am to be respected.

The teacher frowns in a way that screams 'not another violent idiot' which in all honesty made me wonder who in the world he was talking about, I took note and planned to find out. "Welcome to our class Gokudera Hayato, would you please say a few things about yourself…and could one of those things be an explanation to why you where late." He said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. I don't know you…and I don't want to get to know you…also jonisha…" I mock him lightly "Sensei" he tried to correct me but I just continued "Jonisha, I don't need to explain myself to you…got it?" I hiss at him holding his collar firmly. He trembles slightly, I let him go roughly, he fixed his tie and pointed (a bit shaken) to an empty seat behind another empty seat.

I plop down into my new chair, throw my feet onto my desk, and take a good nap.

After a few minutes of rest a loud bang echoes through the room, causing me to snap my eyes open. As not to be uncool I look lazily towards the door. In the doorway stands a short brunet, his clothes were too big and he looked a complete mess.

Most people look cute in big clothes, but the school uniform was made to generally eradicate sex, so it just made him look a little fat. I sigh in disinterest a little annoyed that someone came later than me, but just looking at his pathetic state made it all better.

I hear him blab about a cat puking, and wonder what in the world he did to that cat, but I soon get board of his stuttering and let my eyes wander: to the window, to the girl beside me, to the posters on the wall about all different topics like global warming and deforestation, then finally I look to the entrance of the class room and need to take a double take. There sitting patiently where three cats, one violet, and two black, the boy didn't seem to notice, but the rest of the class did.

The teacher took one look and hissed the name I've been dying to find "Sawada Tsunayoshi…go. To. The. Office!" he bellowed finally, the boy looked behind him and stuttered gibberish "y-y-you g-g-g wha-?" he asked shocked at their presence. But the teacher only needs to send him one glair and he leaves the class room with everyone laughing hysterically.

So now I found that little vongola…but how am I going to get out of glass to defeat him?, and buy me more time before class finishes? I let my gears turn and wait till my plan sets into motion.


	11. bombs away

here is the next chapter, please enjoy!

my exams are over now so I should be able to update regularly!

please review

also khr is not mine

I scan the room quietly choosing my opponent quietly. At the back of the classroom a boy squirms while keeping eye contact with a girl who bites her lip at him in a clearly sexual way. I feel revolted but I know this could work to my advantage. I catch her eye contact and try not to barf as she blinks at me lustfully. I smirk at her and act as though I where totally turned on by her disgusting foreplay.

This only turns her on even more making her go nearly all out. I feel really sick, because the only thing that's attractive about her is her uniform, which hides most of her skin. The guy who she was flirting with before has noticed her change of interest and glares at me heatedly. I smirk at him before forcing my eyes back onto the female.

After a little more flirting, the guy had enough. He stood and aimed to punch me across the face, but before anyone noticed who he was aiming at I slammed my foot into his shin making him stumble and accidentally hit a dark haired kid sitting beside him.

The black haired boy does kendo, I can tell by the sheet on his desk, a date form for practice. He clearly has a short temper and stands instantly, ignoring the teacher's attempts to settle them down. With a vengeful fist the battle begins.

With everyone now surrounded the boys and the teacher I make my escape.

I run hallway after hallway, I needed to act quickly otherwise people would notice, and I would have missed my chance. I look at each door on the third floor but I can't find the office.

Finally I see the twerp walking down the hall towards the stairs. I follow his slowly; I want to attack coolly, after all this even will go down in vongola history. He walks out the front door of the school, one cat on his shoulders, one in his arms and the last one trotting beside. He squats down, and hugs his knees as the black cat on his shoulder hops down and the (blue? Violet? I'm not sure) cat down.

They all sit in a row affront of him "kyoya, mukuro…Yamamoto" he shakes his head disappointedly sighing. I listen patiently; my attack could wait till the moment was perfect, after all out here was no one. "Why are you here, you're supposed to be at home!" he says moving to sit criss cross on the floor.

Yammamoto looks down ashamed, kyoya holds his head up as though saying that Tsuna had no right to tell him what to do, and finally the Mukuro cat just purrs against tsuna…wait mukuro, that boy couldn't have possibly known! Or could he?

Tsuna holds the yamamoto cat in the air before pulling him close to his chest "at least you're a little ashamed about it." He laughs sweetly….hold up, sweetly? I just saw a sexy female trying to seduce me, and I reacted with only the intention to barf, and his small laugh sounds sweet to me? Something must not be right in my head.

I take thi signal to attack "well vongola, it seems you are about to face your end" he spins around shocked by my presence. "h-hi…um…wh-what!" I don't care what he has to say and pull out my dynamites, I feel the excitement rising in my chest, and finally I will be appreciated by a family and wanted, I won't be just that disgusting mistake that people leave on the shelf. I will be appreciated.

He instantly stands, stepping back slowly "wh-why?" I ignore him and toss my weapons; he grabs the slightly sick yamamoto and runs.

I threw another stick of dynamite at my opponent only have him dodge away in the nick of time. He is clearly not capable, no he afraid and weak, I am surprised that with his ability the battle actually made it this far! With eminent fear he rushes up a tree gipping the branches as though all hope rested within them.

I didn't understand his motives in clambering that tree, but when his fingertips graced the wall directly beside the tree I knew I had to act fast. I jump up onto the lowest branch only to slip on the slightly damp bark, and drop my dynamites. I watched them tumble from my fingers and drop to the ground.

The boy was already on the wall, he would live, and he will get away. I look down sadly cursing under my breath; there was no point in trying to escape, because I would never be able to. I guess this is for the better, after all no one wanted me around anyway.

I let myself continue falling my arms slightly outstretched; I close my eyes and wait. Suddenly I feel a warm hand grasp mine. My eyes shoot open to see the boy in a rather dangerous position on the wall, his eyes have a slight hint of ember, but his face still creases with worry.

I lunge forward using his hand to help me; he pulls me up the wall, as I kick against the wall trying to climb with my feet. I can hear the first explosion as it rings through the air. I take one last look before the last explosion rings; we are falling hand in hand just centimeters away from being burned.

We hit the ground hard and huddle together in search for safety from the falling rocks.

After a few moments we dared to look, I looked at Tsuna "a-are you o-ok?" he asked now a little afraid, which is understandable seeing as I just tried to kill him. I can't answer because I know that if I tried to I wouldn't be able to say a full coherent sentence.

I stare at those chocolate eyes and find myself falling, deeper I fall, enjoying the adventure. I lean closer allowing myself to take a glance at his puffy soft lips, before gazing into those massive eyes. I lean closer till are faces are only centimeters apart. I'm lost in a daze, and Tsuna seems somewhat distant himself.

Sadly before I can even grace those soft, plump rose petals I am forcefully slammed towards the floor. I land face first in Tsunas stomach, I feel paws on my spine trampling back and forward.

"Oh…mukuro…hibari?" Tsuna asks his pesky cats. They just purr against his hands.

He saved my life though, he truly is fit for his role, if he saved someone like me. I will follow him to the ends of the earth!

next chapter is the arrival of reborn so its a big one...kinda...I hope I can make it as big as it should be


	12. spiders on doorsteps

here you go guys another chapter!

I don't own KHR!

please review and enjoy, also please tell me if there is anything else you would like to see so that I can try to make it in this story or the next for you.

Tsuna

The silver haired teen grasps my hands his eyes sparkling and smile wide. I watch my cats fly off him from the speed of his uprising "you are truly fit to be the leader of vongola…my juudaime."

Kyoya

I sit up slowly from my fall. I turn to the octopus herbivore to hear him talk "you are truly fit to be the leader of vongola" he begins, what in the world is this moron herbivore about…wait is he about to say what I think he's going to say…don't do it "my juudaime" oh yeah hell no!

I jump at him along with two other pissed off cats, I plan to bite him to death. I will enjoy his bloodied corpse, he tried to kiss my bunny, and call him his? That is a death wish.

Tsuna

I watch in shock as my three cats once again try to slaughter the new student. It takes me a little while to react but I manage "w-wait y-you guys STOP!" I order, although I was rather loud they didn't listen "um…if you don't stop il…il…you won't be allowed to bathe with me anymore!" I yell, I don't think it will work, but at least I can try.

In midair they freeze, falling to the floor before innocently rubbing against my feet, purring as though they hadn't just tried to kill someone. I sigh and stand before walking over to the silver haired teen "a-are you o-ok?" he looks at me his eyes sparkling as though that question where a love confession "sorry, they have that reaction to everyone" I say sweat-dropping at the countless times my cats attacked the people I met.

He shakes his head gently "no, no its ok juudaime" he grasped my hands joyfully practically swooning. He leans closer "but…you look so…" suddenly an arm grasps the silver haired student by the collar hoisting him into the air and onto his feet.

"Don't become so comfortable with my little brother." Dino hisses darkly at the green eyed teen before wrapping his arms around my waist in a happy manner. "ne Tsuna are you ok?" he asks checking me up and down even feeling me up for injuries, but as soon as his hand grasps my butt I flinch back "i-im ok…" I say I'm sure he didn't mean any harm but it felt uncomfortable.

"TSUUUNAAAAAAA" I turn towards the voice to find my homeroom teacher sprinting towards me, I dont know if it was the evil glint in his eyes, the rage in his voice or the dark violet aura that filled the air, but something was telling me to run screaming…so I did.

Gokudera

I was so busy trying to help my juudaime from his perverted teacher that I didn't notice shamal as he crossed the street causing me to run rite into him knocking both of us to the floor "watch where you're going bastard" I yell standing and once again sprinting.

I could hear shamal yelling curses and something along the lines of "why does everyone keep doing that!?" I skid a little due to the porn books that now litter the ground, probably shamals. Before toppling onto the outraged teacher causing us to go tumbling into tsuna who somehow managed to knock Dino over, who somehow managed to land on all three cats!

I look up only to see my dynamite, lit and slowly rolling towards the gym, luckily it exploded just before, only leaving a massive dent in the wall. I feel blood rush to my head so I run towards juudaime only to collapse halfway.

In the dirt on school grounds I can do nothing as blackness closes in.

Tsuna

I wash the vegetables thoroughly while listening to the conversation that commences behind me rarely putting in my opinion. "If you hadn't shown up none of this would have happened" Dino hisses at shamal "it's a form of self-defense, a habit if you will, I had to! Besides the effects should ware off in a few weeks!" shamal retorts, I hear Dino growl and decide it is time to serve some appetizers to lighten the mood. My mom always told me that a bad mood is either a conscious act or an act of hunger, I believe her, but there are more reasons to be upset that that and I respect that point of view too.

I lay out a small arrangement of gyoza*, Chawanmushi with Shrimp* and spicy edamame* which I had left over from the lunch I had prepared this morning. (I will leave recipes below!)

I sigh and diligently add more food to hinder any larger arguments. Suddenly a loud bam rings through the room making me jump and cut my finger. It seems Dino had become so frustrated with Shamal that he wasn't going to discuss the topic anymore.

I whimpered at the pain, honestly I was used to this, but somehow a small cut hurts much more than a large deep one, I guess its paper-cut logic; it stings more than it hurts, a kind of pain the body doesn't usually experience making it more painful, because it doesn't know how to handle it.

As soon as the cats notice they swarm around me, even the new silver one I picked up today at school. I found the silver cat exactly where the silver haired boy had been laying in the infirmary, (which had not been destroyed thank god!)

I smile down at them before reaching into a cabinet above my head. I keep plasters all over my house, hidden in crooks and crannies, because I may not have enough time to run upstairs to treat my injuries without showing my mom, so I just use the bandage for a quick fix.

I go on my tiptoes trying to reach the last one (I bought a new packet last week but it seems they are already almost used up.)

I was so busy I didn't even notice Dino walk into the kitchen behind me until he whispered "what are you doing?" I jumped falling backwards into him. He catches me with ease "sorry to bother you…your hand" I look back down at my hand and watch the blood pool down my finger into the palm (I thought fingers didn't have a lot of blood). He takes it gentle and puts it under the sink, I hiss and try to pull back when the cold water begins to rush onto my injury, but Dino holds me in place staring at my hand seriously (probably still angry from the fight.

The cats hiss at him in warning but he ignores them, turns of the tap and gently dries my finger with a paper towel "you know it's just a small cut, all it needs is a banda-" he silences me with a finger to my lips "and if it got infected from the food on that knife" he looks at me sternly, I know he wasn't mad at me and that he wasn't so serious about healing my finger, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have just thanked him for his kindness and said nothing of it.

He then reaches into the cupboard and pulls out a nearly empty packet of band aids "my…Tsuna I thought I saw you buy this last week…its practically empty!" he exclaims before sighing and taking out the last one and wrapping it around my finger.

He stares at my finger till I find it unsettling, then he kisses it tenderly. My cats hiss at him in rage but once again he ignores them "good night" he says without looking back "ah…Dino, what about dinner" I ask softly. "Its ok…" he answers about to head up the stairs I hurry towards him "that isn't good for you!" I know that eating too little will cause problems so I won't let him go without food "its ok I'm strong" that was certainly not an answer I wanted!

I felt like screaming, what a foolish answer! Everyone needs food, if you have the chance to eat you should! Strong? hah! He only thinks that way, turning down a life necessity isn't strength its idiocy no matter how many ways you may look at it. "I will have none of that DINO CAVALONE you will have dinner!...please?" I start strong but end in a whisper feeling bad that I yelled at him.

He smiles and walks down the stairs "if you insist" he whispers, I know what he's thinking, I'm mother-henning him, but I don't care, he won't be starving himself in this house, no-sir-e.

I lay out: Saba shioyaki ( grilled mackerel) , Nikujaga (meet and potato stew) , Sumono, Miso soup (Cucumber salad), Genmai (brown rice). (sorry no recipes this time.) and allow everyone to dig in.

I give the cats some fresh salmon and warm water before going back to the table to dine in a pregnant silence.

After an hour everyone was stuffed and hurrying to bed, I picked up the empty plates, nothing satisfies a cook more than an empty plate and a full stomach of his customer. As I put everything into the sink I hear the door sound. Maybe its mama and lambo and Ipin, they had been at a small kid's party, but it's a little early for them to be back, even though it's just a kid's party it would last long because it was a bravery test through the graveyard ( I don't know why kids would actually do this)

I hurry to the door as its sounds again impatiently. "im coming!" I call hurrying over, by now everyone is back in the dining room wondering what the commotion is about. I open the door and my eyes widen.

There before me stood a handsome young man in around his thirty's or twenty's (one couldn't tell because his aura was saying different things from his face) a black fedora covered his face, and a black suit finished his ominous appearance. He towered over me. He leaned forward and placed both hands on the rim of our door (making me think of a spider about to devour his prey), then he leaned his head in so that it was slightly above mine "Ciao" his breath brushed against my face, and in the fear of the moment I fainted.

**Spicy edamame**

**Ingredients (SERVES 2)**

1/2 lb (227g) frozen edamame in shells

1 tbsp canola oil or grapeseed oil

2 cloves garlic, minced

2 tsp chili paste (Sambal Oelek)

1 tbsp M1nute Miso Organic – Sweet

* * *

**Instructions**

1\. Prepare edamame according to package instructions. Transfer cooked edamame to a big bowl.

2\. Heat vegetable oil in a small frying pan over medium heat. When the pan is hot, add garlic and chili paste and cook until combined and fragrant. Add M1nute Miso Organic and mix all together for 1 minute.

3\. Remove from heat and pour the spicy miso mixture over the edamame and toss to coat. Serve immediately.

**gyoza**

1 package (or about 45) gyoza wrappers (or make Homemade Gyoza Wrappers)

1½ Tbsp. oil for frying each batch of gyoza

¼ cup water for frying each batch of gyoza

1 Tbsp. sesame oil for frying each batch of gyoza

**Filling**

10 oz (290 g) ground pork

2-3 (140 g, 5 oz) cabbage leaves

1-2 (15 g, 0.5 oz) green onion/scallion

2 shiitake mushrooms

1 clove garlic, minced

1 tsp. grated ginger

**Seasonings**

½ Tbsp. sake

½ Tbsp. sesame oil

1 tsp. soy sauce

¼ tsp. salt

Freshly ground black pepper

**Dipping Sauce**

1 Tbsp. rice vinegar

1 Tbsp. soy sauce

⅛ tsp. La-Yu (Japanese chili oil) (optional)

**Instructions**

1\. Microwave cabbage leaves for 1 minute and chop into very small pieces. Mince green onion and shiitake mushrooms as well. 

2\. Combine the meat and seasonings and knead the mixture with hands until the texture becomes sticky. 

3\. Add the rest of fillings and continue to knead. 

4\. Wrap the filling with gyoza wrappers (See How To Wrap Gyoza). To save gyoza for later, please see my Notes. 

5\. Heat the oil in a large non-stick frying pan over medium high heat. When the pan is hot, place the gyoza in a single layer, flat side down (in two rows or in a circular shape). 

6\. When the bottom of the gyoza turns golden brown, add ¼ cup of water to the pan. 

7\. Immediately cover with a lid and steam the gyoza for about 2 minutes or until most of the water evaporates. 

8\. Remove the lid to evaporate any remaining water. Add sesame oil and cook uncovered until the gyoza is nice and crisp on the bottom. Transfer to a plate. For the gyoza lined up in circular shape, place a serving plate on top of the pan and quickly flip. 

9\. For the dipping sauce, combine the sauce ingredients in a small plate and mix all together. Serve the gyoza with dipping sauce.

**Notes**

After you wrap gyoza, cook or freeze it right away; otherwise water from the ingredients will start to make the wrapper wet.

To save gyoza for later, put the gyoza on a baking sheet leaving some space between to keep them from sticking, and put it in freezer. Transfer frozen gyoza into a freezer bag and store in freezer up to a month. When you use frozen gyoza, do not defrost. Cook while they are frozen. 

**Chawanmushi with Shrimp**

**Ingredients**

2 dried shiitake mushrooms

3 Tbsp. water

½ cup dashi stock

½ of one chicken thigh

4 shrimp

1 Tbsp. sake

1 large egg

4 cooked ginkgo nuts (optional)

½ pkg shimeji mushrooms

4 thin slices Kamaboko (Japanese fish cake)

4 mitsuba (optional, or scallion/green onion)

**_Note: you can add any seasonal ingredients_**

**_Seasonings_**

½ tsp. mirin

¼ tsp. salt

¼ tsp. soy sauce

**_Toppings (optional)_**

2 pieces of uni (sea urchin)

2 Tbsp. ikura (salmon roe) 

**Instructions**

1\. In a small bowl, combine dried shiitake and water. Let it soak for 15 minutes. When shiitake becomes soft, cut each into quarters. Keep the water. 

2\. Put the water from Step 1 into a measuring cup, and then fill with dashi stock until you have ½ cup of liquid.

3\. Cut chicken into small cubes so that they will be cooked fast. Peel and devein shrimp if necessary. Marinate chicken and shrimp in sake for 15 minutes (sake will get rid of fishy/meaty taste and smell).

4\. Whisk the egg in a medium bowl. Add Seasonings and dashi stock mixture from Step 2. 

5\. Then strain the mixture through a sieve into another bowl. 

6\. Start boiling water. The amount of water should cover ½ of chawanmushi cup. When boiling, reduce the heat to the lowest heat.

7\. Divide all the ingredients into 2 cups. I start with chicken, shiitake, ginkgo nuts, and shimeji. Then put kamaboko, shrimp, and mitsuba on top (the colorful ingredients should be near the top of cup). 

8\. Gently pour the egg mixture into the cups to avoid creating bubbles. Instead of covering the ingredients completely with egg, leave some exposed so it will look nicer when cooked. Put the lid on (or cover with aluminum foil tightly if you don't have chawanmushi cup). 

9\. Place gently inside the hot water (it should NOT be "boiling") and cover the pot's lid. Cook for 25-30 minutes on the lowest heat. If you are not adding shrimp and/or chicken, the cooking time should only be 15-20 minutes. Insert a skewer in the center of the cup to check if the egg is done. 

10\. Serve warm with uni and ikura on the side (optional). Place them on top right before you eat.


	13. somethething evil this way comes

I just merged two chapters!

please enjoy

and 

review!

I don't own khr

Dino

"Well aren't you late." I say coldly leaning against the door frame of Tsunas room as Reborn places tsuna on his bed (even though I didn't want him to with a gun to one's head you really rethink ones answer). The man in black who I know as reborn strokes some hair out of tsunas face as I grit my teeth to the chorus of hisses that ring out.

Reborn walks past me and smirks "become quite attached haven't we." He then walks out, I follow losing the door behind me trapping the cats in with tsuna. As soon as we take a seat in the kitchen rebon begins "I'm not late. He simply came early" I glare at him "you are late, there is no way to deny it" he just smirks as though what I had just said was complement "are you sure?" he asks tipping his hat so that a dark shadow covers one of his eyes. I feel a shiver run down my spine and look away.

"Tsuna could've died" I say after a pregnant silence "but he didn't" I frown what a reborn like thing to say "but that proves one thing to me" I look at him confused, what could this prove, the boy did not run or fight, he didn't even have a plan "when I heard that you seemed quite attached to him, I wasn't surprised, you get attached to everyone…" I feel like I should be offended "but when I discovered that even Mukuro put down his weapon when he had a clear easy shot… he is even protecting him now."

I look at him and sigh "yamamoto takeshi, gokudera hayato, hibari kyoya." I list silently the other names "are all under his spell" rebon states calmly as he lifts his espresso to his lips taking a longs sip. After a little while he stands again "I better get going…can't just barge in." I sweat drop because that's what he has been doing the whole time!

He walks to the door re-does his suit. He opens the door before tiling his head slightly to me "never thought our future leader would be so cute though" with that silent whisper he closes the door, and if he weren't as good at killing as he was I would have torn of his head right that instant.

I sit back down at the table and frown, at this rate I will never win Tsuna. I sigh and pick up the coffee cup only to slip on the way to the sink and drop it. The cup shatters splaying all over the floor. I growl in annoyance before crawling over and picking up the sharp pieces of china… a slip of paper catches my eye though and I pick it up from the rubble (it was definitely reborns) it read 'something evil this way comes' I frown the fuck? What is this?

I put the paper on the table and pick up the last bit of shards trying not to wince as my fingers begin to bleed form the many cuts.

Then with the message stuck in my head I go to bed.

'Something evil, this way comes'

Once morning comes I am still pondering on what Reborn had said 'something evil this way comes' what could it possibly mean? I know it was in one Shakespeare's plays, but I'm too lazy to google which and anyway what made the man choose that phrase of all others. I sigh and continue to breakfast.

Tsuna is already there lighting up the room with his glorious smile once again washing away all my worries, whatever Reborn meant it probably means nothing.

Kyoya

It has been a while since I have seen Hibird so seeing her is top on my list today, next comes 'bite the pineapple herbivore to death' the stupid pervert was constantly trying to make out with my bunny by licking at his lips as he slept. Clearly I was not the only one with this plan because just as I entered the kitchen, I watched him get flattened by one other black cat, I decide to join by scratching his face open.

"Oh…boys!" Tsuna stops us reaching down to pull me off of the perverted pineapples face "I don't know if this is playing but it's getting a bit rough don't you think?" Tsuna sighs as we left hissing at one another.

After a while a silver cat walks through the entrance to the kitchen. He wobbles a bit clearly not used to the cat body he now possesses. I don't really care whether he is ok in his new body or not so I just continue to eat my tune in peace (a food I begrudgingly have taken a liking to)

Tsuna instantly goes to greet him.

Tsuna

I smile and hurry over to the silver cat, I kneel down in front of him and give him a big cuddle. The silver cat snuggles closer to me purring happily.

I decide the cat should eat and bring him over to his food bowl…which is empty? I look to my other three cats in question. Yamamoto is drinking happily, Mukuro is cleaning himself and kyoya…has splayed himself on the floor and has drifted off to sleep. I take one look at his fat belly and smile, there was my culprit. "Oh kyoya if you want to sleep don't do it in the middle of the way…and don't eat others food."

My mom passes me another bowl of tuna and I place it in front of the cat, he seems skeptical at first but then eats it aggressively.

I laugh and look to the clock "ah! I'm gonna be late!" I scream running to the door and grabbing my shoes. Mom comes out and smiles watching me as I hop up and down trying to pull on my shoe, she laughs before stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth.

Nana

I watch my little princes hop up and down on one foot, a piece of toast in his mouth and a hand reaching to grab his jacket. Of course the multitasking doesn't go well and he tumbles down to the ground.

I know my son has no manly skills, I know he is more beautiful that he is manly, but I love my son. I love how when he was five…_"__honey have you seen tsu-kun?" I ask running around the yard frantically "no sweetie but I'm sure we'll find him" he says looking behind a potted plant "what's if someone saw him in that cute dress you put him in…and…and took him!" I panic running around._

_ "__Not my-our little princes! If someone even touches him, I will have their head" I run back inside to look for our baby. I call him name "TSUNAYOSHI!" I am about to cry the images in my head far from pure about my son location._

_"__Yes mama" a small voice echoes from the kitchen door. I turn to him "mama what's wrong" the little brunet panics hurrying over to me with his arms raised to comfort me. I bend down and smile "nothing sweetie…but where were you?" I ask taking a deep breath. I look at my son up and down and can't help but giggle._

_My son wears a small yellow sundress that flows elegantly around him, his hair has two yellow flour burets that holds his hair back out of his face, he also wears a pale pink apron and his face and hands have small remains of flower on them. I look to his hands again to see a large wooden cooking spoon._

_Tsuna notices what him staring at, and quickly hid it behind his back (sadly the spoon tipped and was sticking very obviously out the other side). His eyes are wide and teary, he knew that he wasn't allowed in the kitchen, that he wasn't allowed to touch the stove. I sigh and stand taking my sons white hand._

_I stand in front of the kitchen prepared to see the chaos that the kitchen now was. I open my eyes and walk in, I stop…something smells amazing. I look to the oven and see something inside, slowly I walk towards it (even though the rest of the room was clean chaos could still ensue)._

_I open the oven to see two cakes slowly rising in the oven. I look to Tsuna who whimpers and steps back "I'm sorry mama…I just want to bake!" I sigh and kneel before him smiling gently "and you can…but only when mama is around and helping you" I say beaming at him I watch his face slowly light up, his eyes started glowing and his smile was so wide and adorable "um…why?" he suddenly asks touching my cheeks. _

_I want to squeal at the soft puffy look of his cheeks and the gentle tilt of is head "well can't let you have all the credit can we…and anyway I just want to keep my baby safe!" I laugh tapping his soft button nose. _

_Finally my husband arrives, looking more ruffled and panicked than ever. "You found him…thank heavens!" he hurries over and scoops up our angel as he laughs sweetly._

That night we had the best double layer cherry cake I had ever tasted, apparently (when Tsuna was at his grandmothers) he watched her make this cake and copied it to the last detail at home. Since then Tsuna had been learning to cook and bake every day, making the best treats I had ever had.

After a while Tsuna even learnt to sew and clean, Tsuna strangely enjoyed doing these things. I sigh and walk away from the door Tsuna, the cats and our little ones had already left. I decide to walk back into the kitchen, I know my baby will never get a girl he's going to get a handsome prince, only problem comes when having grandkids…they could always adopt!

I frown at Dino, by now he would have finished his fourth portion, but he was still on his first. He kept staring at his food and playing with it with his fork (I bought it before yesterday, due to the fact that he can't use chopsticks all to well). I sit down in front of him "is something wrong?" I ask gently.

Dino

I am lost in thought, as soon as Tsuna left I got an unsettling feeling at the pit of my stomach. I know what Reborn said probably had nothing to do with Tsuna, I mean it shouldn't! Reborn would have taken care of it…wouldn't he?

I didn't hear nana as she sat down, and I nearly ignored her when she asked me a question "huh? Oh um, F-fine…I'm fine" I slap myself internally, I worked so hard to lose the stutter! I rub my eyes sighing, I hate to do what I'm about to do, but I don't really have a choice. "Sorry I'm going to go…and…do…something…over, there" I lap myself at the stupidity, before leaving the house with one though in mind.

I have to go find Tsuna!

please review!


	14. pack of wolves and a bunny

this chapter is finished, as a cliff hanger

please review and enjoy I don't own khr

its by Sina-Xiel my editor!

I hurry to school with Yammamoto trotting happily slightly ahead of me, the silver cat directly beside me, Mukuro is awkwardly hopping through and around my legs (making it hard to walk) and Kyoya sauntering along the wall elegantly on the other side of me.

Once I reach school, I say my goodbyes to the cats. (Which is actually a lot harder than it sounds) "No you can't come with me!" I say once again trying to claw my cats off my leg, resulting in the cats grabbing onto my coat and hopping onto my back. "I'm sorry!" I yell finally getting the cats off me and making a dash for the building "See you!"

I run up the steps and into my classroom, sadly I had been running to fast and slipped causing me to fall back, and skid across the floor, right into the teachers desk. Making a bunch of papers fly through the air, resulting in an afternoon detention and my class bursting out into laughter, I say…it's a pretty good morning.

I stumble to me desk trying to avoid any outstretched feet. Once I pass Kyoko's desk I decide to look at the floor and avoid any eye contact. When I look down though I see her outstretched foot, I feel a pang of pain in my chest, she would actually try to hurt me? I sit at my desk and sulk. The sweetest girl in all the school, the girl who would never hurt anyone…tried to hurt me. I guess that really shows how despised I am.

Once recess begins I hurry to the back of the classroom, the place where no one hangs out. I sit myself into the crack between the cupboard and the wall so that I can eat my onigiri in peace. I know I had some luck that kept anyone from bothered me, but I know I won't be that lucky at lunch.

The bell rings and I hurry back to my seat so that I don't have to deal with anyone when they are all seated. I pull out my English book and sigh at the odd symbols on the paper. I stare at the words till the teacher walks in…or not, that's not our teacher. Today it seems we have a substitute. The lady sighs tucking her silver locks behind her ears. "Alright class…due to the fact that I have lost your work I will ask you to talk silently while I go find them." She gave us an exasperated smile before leaving.

As soon as she is gone a boy runs to the front of the class room and holds up the worksheets "And she'll never find them!" he hisses. Usually I would remain silent, but the teacher was already so upset I didn't want there to be any more problem's for her "Give her back those papers!...um…I…you should give those back." I mutter softly, quickly losing my bravado.

The boy looks shocked, and so did everyone else in the class room. I take a deep breath, I know the old me would have never had done this but…I'm here now, I might as well finish this. I push the bangs out of my face and look up "You're cruel!" I hiss.

Mochida sempai

I look at dame-Tsuna with large eyes, my friend stands at the front of the class bewildered.

It's weird saying this since I have bullied Tsuna since our first year, but I've never actually seen his face, no matter how many times I would kick or beat him, he would never look at me…or anyone for that matter. His hair was always a mess and his uniform to large. Today though…his hair is still a mess, but it isn't wet, or muddy and his clothes are still too big. The real difference was Tsuna's face, it wasn't hidden by hair.

I took one look at his soft features and shattered. He had large caramel eyes that glowed with soft determination, a small button nose, slightly pink cheeks and soft sakura petal lips. I couldn't look away. I felt my heart pick up in pace and realized that everyone around me had the same reaction. I wanted him, I wanted him all to myself.

I stand and place an arm around him, he visibly flinches and turns away from me with his arms raised in fear. Did he think I would hurt him? It hurts to know that I did and that he fears me.

"Oi…Sima! Give those papers back you bastard."

Tsuna

I watched as all of a sudden everyone agreed with me, how they all began to hug and cuddle me. I like hugs and being agreed with, but all this touching was becoming a little uncomfortable. I squeak and squirm when I felt hands on my butt and chest, they probably never meant to touch me there but…it was getting a bit out of hand.

The hands become rougher and I attempt to push the hands away, but the momentum caused me to fall forward, landing right onto Mochida-sempai's chest, suddenly everyone's motives changed and it wasn't about supporting me anymore, but about molesting me!

I tremble as hands grip at me lustfully, I grip onto Mochida's chest and inhale his scent, the touches continues, I hear the click of my belt and panic "l-let me g-go!" I pant trying weakly to push them away, but Mochida wraps his arms around me and purrs into my ear "don't worry you will like it." I look around the room for help…I feel the need to scream. All the girls are ignoring the entire thing, some are glaring at me jealously and some deranged girls are squealing, pulling out cameras and glaring at the girls glaring at me. I gasp when a warm wet tongue outlines my ear making me tremble in something I don't quite understand. I try to hold back a moan as the hands begin to pull up my shirt and grope at my chest! I let the tears fall down my face, I knew it felt good, but I didn't want it…not with them!

I take a breath and get ready to scream.

Kyoya

I sigh as I curl up in the warmth of the sun that pours down onto the roof of our school, my dreams are filled with my little bunny _I walk towards a small cottage in the wood and smile before opening the small wooden door. I had just completed doing my rounds to ensure the safety of my location and was ready to have something to eat._

I open the door and walk in. as I'm closing the door a small creature hurries over to me and latches onto me. I turn in surprise…and meet with the softest, moe eyes I have ever seen. The little figure looks up at me and smiles blushing lightly "Welcome back Hibari-san!" he greets with a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

I smile and wrap my arms around his lithe figure "Hello my Tsunayoshi" I felt so happy and proud to call him mine. He suddenly jumps back smiling brightly "I made lunch!" he giggles cheerily and hurries down the hall, I watch him go, his soft fluffy tail bouncing cutely and his long ears stood up straight in excitement. I smile, I love him so much.

I smirk before hurrying after him

…a loud scream erupts me from my dream. I growl, I was having a wonderful dream. I decide to try and find where the commotion is coming from so I can…scratch them to death.

I jump over the veranda and down from window sill to window sill. Another scream of panic erupts from the room below me, I begin to worry slightly, the voice sounded awfully familiar.

I hop down and look to the left of me…


	15. herbivore rescued by carnivores

**sorry for the late update, but please enjoy!**

**and review!**

**I don't own khr**

I glare at the pitiful group of hunched boys in the center of the class room, honestly without me there this school is falling apart. I sigh and look to the females to get a least a slight idea of what I was dealing with.

Some of the females where guiltily looking away from the huddle while other glared at something in the bunch, the last of the girls where totally enjoying the situation, I sigh, I will never understand the female species. i decide to look back at the huddle.

What in the world where they doing? I hop through the window and onto a desk nearby to get a better look at the huddle of foolish herbivores. Suddenly a muffled cry squirms out of the crowd, my ears perk in surprise at the small cute sound. I watch more carefully ignoring the girls that now stare at me with curiosity and want.

One of the boys move away from the huddle to reveal a cute panting little brunet. I saw stunned to silence. The little boy had his back pressed against Mochida sempai and was gripping his sleeves and panting heavily, with an adorably flushed face. His legs where on either side of a black haired idiot and hands where roaming his ruffled figure. Tsunas pants where undone and slid down, his blouse was open and pulled to the midsection of his arms.

My eyes widened in disbelief as I watched in horror as tongues and lips dived down onto his soft flesh and lips. I gritted my teeth in rage, these stupid herbivores will die for touching my little bunny! Before I knew it I was sending a violent parry of attacks thrashing down every last one of them.

To be entirely honest…I was turned on…really, **really** turned on. I land on the floor elegantly and hiss at the bloodied body's before me, Last time it was harder to fight, and this time it was worse. No matter how much I HATE to admit it, I can't fight this one alone! I thrashed at Mochida then bit Leo, but no matter what not much damage was done.

By now Tsuna had managed to squirm out of the group and was kneeling on the ground holding his shirt together and trying to calm down his sobs. I spare him another glance to ensure his safety, our eyes lock and he gives me a thankful yet scared and worried smile. I can't look away from his trembling scared figure, I should be holding him now not dealing with these pathetic herbivores…I will bite them to death for what they have done.

Yamamoto

I don't like waiting.

I may not look like it, but patience is one of my honest weak points. I stare at the door and frown, I haven't been here long, I went down to the park, the school baseball field, the ancient pool…where tsuna found me. I look down at my paws and smile at the memory, even though it was an awful day, it became my most cherished memory.

I sigh and turn away from the door it may take a while for him to be finished, I guess I better wait somewhere else. I turn to gokudrea who is sitting obediently right where tsuna had left us this morning. I walk over to him "you should move around if you stay so stiff you'll be grumpy" but my sentence isn't fully completed because gokudrea shoves my head to the floor hissing "shut up baseball basted!"

Gokudera

It has been here for 3 hours 23 minutes and 32 seconds and 2 milliseconds since juudaime left to go to class.

In that time this baseball idiot has disrupted the pure silence with his filthy mouth 923 times. He would leave for five minutes and come back laughing to me about my juudaime or one of his stupid baseball games.

Now I have finally had enough! As soon as his words touched my ears I grasped his stupid crap filled head and shoved it to the dirt, the place it belongs! "Shut up baseball bastard" I hiss.

Shit! I need a smoke. I glare at the door, I had a bad feeling, I needed to find juudaime!

Without warning I sprint towards the door only to remember I didn't have any dynamite…or hands. I cus colorfully beneath my breath before eyeing the building

Mukuro

I have found a rather comfortable spot in a rather comfortable sakura tree (the fact that birdy is allergic to sakura is only a bonus). I lay on a branch my arms hanging low and my body totally slack, honestly I totally underestimated the cat life: I sleep, eat, kill a little (if I want to), get loved and petted, and then sleep, sleep, sleep, annoy that stupid bird, eat and sleep again. My life is perfect!

I wonder what chikusa and Ken are doing right now…probably looking for me, wondering where I am. I frown, I know that like this I have all that I could have ever wanted…but would I really give up responsibilities for this? I think about my little adopted sister Chrome and sigh they will get hurt or worse caught and dragged back to vindice without me! I need to change back!

I climb to my feet and walk back and forward along the branch muttering to myself whom could I possibly ask to change me back…wait forget that, how can I change back?

I look up to the school rooms and smirk as an idea flicks in my mind my little princes will come to know many scientists, he will know shamal, he could find a way to change me back. The only problem is making him aware that I am actually human. Well better start trying now!

I hop of the tree elegantly and bound to the school building. I run past the stupid octopus head and and the baseball idiot and hop up onto the window sill of the first floor. I hop to the next floor then to the next.

I look down to see the two morons following me up.

Tsuna

I cling onto my remaining clothes like I cling to my remaining thoughts. I don't know what to do but sob, I was so afraid that those butt-heads would go through with it! I look towards kyoya, only to see him looking at me, I give him a weak smile and continue to rot in my mind.

Yet very embarrassingly I knew I enjoyed it, I was still trying to calm not only my heart and nerves, but my lower half. i push my hands to my groin and try to hide the erection forming in my pants, I wanted more…a lot more. I enjoyed the act, but not with these people.

Suddenly several hisses erupt into the room, each one more fierce than the other. I turn to the noise and let my jaw drop, the rest of my adorable cats where here.

I watch as they come together with kyoya nod at one another…a mutual understanding? A mutual cause? Before pouncing into a vigorous battle. I watch in shock as my cats fight for my honor.

All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn abruptly and hiss at the light pain from the speed of movement. A woman with long reddish (near pink) hair looks at me, at first she looks angry but then her face softens and she pulls me a little closer.

Bianchi

I arrive to utter chaos, cats where practically killing students, a boy sat on the floor looking molested and the girls where all having some strange argument about boy love and sex. I sigh reborn had told me not to touch the vongola decimo, to leave him be, but that means Reborn would be trapped here and I can't have that!

I smirk, in this chaos no one would notice a dead body till it was too late, and I could make it look like a suicide! I walk into the room and look for the boy, in all honesty I have no idea what he looks like, but I should be able to sense his flame energy.

I walk into the room and close my eyes to feel that fiery presence. Nothing, great! I try again and this time I sense a very faint trace in front of me. I look down to see the small brunet, he was gripping to his clothes and sobbing softly.

I reach behind me and place my hands on the small razor in my back pocket, usually I would work with poison, but here it would be a problem. I would just have to slit his wrists. I tap on his small shaking shoulder (he had a surprisingly cute figure) he spun around surprising me slightly, I take note of his slight pained hiss and conclude that he wasn't trained.

I flick the razor in my hands angrily before looking into his eyes and freezing. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, eyes of acceptance, eyes of love, and in that moment I felt needed, I felt appreciated. And in that moment I understood, why nono chose him, why reborn had to stay, why he would be our decimo…he was like the sky so full open and forgiving, he saw all and forgave all.

I reached forward dropping the razor back into my back pocket. I wrap my arms around him in a warm embrace, right now I need to breathe, just for now I want to fell forgiven and accepted.

The little boy looked exhausted, shocked and totally out of it.

And I watched as he passed out.


	16. an unexpected pet

new chapter please enjoy and review

I don't own khr

note: I don't know if I can update next Friday or Monday, but I will tell you if I can or not.

Bianchi

I pick up his sleeping figure and silently exit the room, I should get him somewhere where he can rest safely. I don't want to leave I'm in shamals office, but what other option do I have, so reluctantly I place the little brunet onto the bed.

I sigh sitting myself onto the mattress beside him, he looked so fragile, as though he would break with one touch. I stroke his soft gravity defying hair and smile, he would be a great ruler one day, and the fact that he looks weak will work to his advantage…if he is strong. For a small moment I feel sad, I know he would be great…but, I want to keep this purity safe, going into the mafia…will it change him? Will he still behave like the sky…or

I don't want to think anymore to I stand abruptly and leave the room.

Yamamoto

It has been fifteen minutes since the battle with those stupid idiots and there is still no sign of tsuna. I would have asked students but in this state we need to avoid them due to the fact that we'll be petted and never let go (we already lost gokudera to that) also neither of us saw him leave, it would be dangerous for him to walk around like that alone!

I sigh and run into the next room, only to see it empty! Hibari has been missing for ten minutes and Mukuro for five…where in the world where they? I run down the hall one last door to check. I stop in front of the infirmary, the door is a crack open so I squeeze myself in, only to see Hibari on the bed with Tsuna and Mukuro on the desk.

I jump onto the desk and start yelling at Mukuro, I'm not one to lose my temper, but if they found him they could have at least told me! I ran around the entire school looking for him and them! 

Kyoya

I lay in the gap between Tsuna's legs and wait for him to wake up. The odd lady who was with his earlier was gone and that perverted doctor was off somewhere, so the only ones in here where us the cats and Tsuna.

I don't care what the other herbivorous cats are doing, so I ignore their constant mewls and hisses as they erupt from the desk across the room (probably having a cat fight). The door abruptly slams open revealing a flushed sweating horse. I grumble in annoyance as he falls face first onto the floor beside the bed.

"Tsuna!" he panics loudly. By now all the cats where staring at him hissing angrily, he though seems not to notice. The stupid bucking horse grabs a chair and drags it along the ground, making it screech like a sick bird, I hiss in frustration. He then slowly sits down and stares at Tsuna's sleeping face, making my blood boil.

"You know…Tsuna…I heard what happened" I tsk at him, honestly Tsuna is asleep, not dead, not unconscious, ASLEEP! I sigh Tsuna couldn't hear him anyway. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you" he whispered staring at his hands that lay folded in his lap.

Suddenly another bang erupts into the room, making us all turn to the door, there stood Shamal. Shamal's hands where full of porn magazines, on top of the pile he balanced a tube of lotion and tissues. Judging by the way he entered the room, he didn't see us here.

I grit my teeth in rage, he dared to contaminate my school…again! I stand and hiss showing my discomfort and disgust my arching my back and baring my snow colored fangs.

Shamal drops the pile of stuff on the table forcing the cats to jump off. He then turned and saw me, the stupid horse, the perverted pineapple, the octopus herbivore and the baseball moron giving him either strange or rage full looks. He froze a doughnut shoved in his mouth and a porn magazine in his hand (honestly I have no idea how I missed the doughnut earlier, but I don't really care)

He takes a second look at my pissed off face and sprints towards the window, only to hit the bed and tumble over it. Desperately he scrambles to his feet and like most of my pray tries to give me a good chase by jumping out the window. I smirk, finally an herbivore worth biting!

Dino

I watch as the cats sprint after Shamal and sigh. I walk over to the window and close it properly before turning on the air-conditioning. Those boys certainly acted like four year olds…cats, this was getting confusing, I needed to explain this to tsuna before this goes terribly wrong.

I turn back to the empty bed…wait I take a double check…why was it empty? I run over to the bed and pat it down in shock. My hands run over the bed in confusion, when suddenly my hands land on a small bump. I grab the bump only to hear a small pained mewl…oh…god.

I pull the blanket up to reveal a small brown and gold kitten. The kitten had a cute pink nose, large chocolate eyes, cute small ears that have gold on the tips, he also had gold on his paws and the tips of his tails, and his belly was a cute fluffy white.

I reach down and pick up the mewling kitten, he was as bid as my hand! I bite back an 'aw' the kitten had its eyes wide open, and was pawing around at my hands. I sit onto the bed and pet him, enjoying his little purrs. I watch happily as his eye lids fall softly, he yawns cutely before resting his cheek against my thumb and drifting of.

I knew who this kitten was…it was Tsuna! What am I going to do now? I NEED SHAMAL TO CHANGE THEM ALL BACK!

But for now…I will cuddle. I place the kitten closer to my chest to help calm him with my heart beats before laying down and taking my own nap.

?

I smirk at the new turn of events, the little decimo, is now a little kitten how interesting. I stand proudly before making my way to the door, this has become interesting indeed.

My white gloved hand presses a few buttons and the door slides open to blinding light "well now my little Tsunayoshi, prepare yourself, for you shall see me soon fufufufu"


	17. a kittens refuge

ok so here it is a new chpter, I just had to stop with words here because, look at the NUMBER! 10**27 **_swag!_

anyway please enjoy and review...trust me I love hearing your opinions, they make my day! and I can make yours if you tell me what you want then I can do that!

I don't own khr (please enjoy)

Kyoya

Coming home after scratching Shamal to a bloody pulp and discovering no tsuna sent us all into a fit of panic. We searched and searched but we couldn't find hide nor hair of him, after a couple hours (and a couple panic attacks) Dino walked through the door.

He had his entire focus on the small bundle in his hands. The bundle was his jacket which made us all confused, tsuna was missing and this stupid bucking horse was worrying about his jacket?

I ran back upstairs to keep looking while gokudera went outside, Mukuro went into the kitchen and yammamoto went to check in the bathroom for the hundred and fifth time.

Suddenly a small sneeze caught our attention, we all turned to dino at the exact same time, and heck we even had the same thought in mind what. In. the. WORLD? Yes it's true the thought wasn't detailed, it wasn't even intelligent, but it summed up the situation quite well.

Fuuta walked up the bucking horse and went in his tippy toes to see what was in the bundle "what is it?" he asked clearly too short to see. The horse chuckled and leaned towards the boy to show him what was in the bundle, fuuta gasped making us cats all the more curious to see what was inside that rugged ugly green jacket of him.

Fuuta reached out and gently stroked the mystery creature "she's" fuuta began only to be cut off by the bucking horse "he" the man corrected smiling warmly down at the boy. The boy smiled "HE is so cute…he reminds me of…" fuuta began looking closer to the cat "tsuna?" dino finished, once again interrupting the boy. Fuuta giggled "YES! How did you know?" he asked curiously looking up at dino with suspiciously small eyes "lucky guess…I thought the same thing actually" he replied.

Dino was about to stand up fully again when futta's small voice decided otherwise "can I…um…hold him?" he asked softly. Dino smiled and motioned for Futta to sit down causing the boy's face to light up.

All of us cats came closer curious to see what dino was being so careful with, and what fuuta was so interested in. dino was about to place the bundle of fuutas lap a small fluffy creature hopped out, I and the other felines jumped back in surprise, suspicious of the occurrence. Dino gave a shocked cry before, calming himself to a chuckle.

The small fluff ball mewls and tries to stand with difficulty. We all gasp collectively it was the cutest little kitten I had ever laid eyes on it was on the same level as tsuna in cuteness, and that said something! "Imagine tsuna's face when we show him the kitten" futta chirped. I imagined an image of tsuna holding the kitten and had an instant nose bleed, it was clear I wasn't the only one with a nose bleed because clearly every single male in the room even fuuta had the same trail of thought as me.

Yamamoto was the first of us cats to move a little closer and have a better look, the kitten froze and stared at him with curiosity. The kitten now feeling uncomfortable climbed off futtas legs and began to look around, probably for refuge from our wondering eyes.

I sat simply and decided to watch from afar, suddenly a familiar song graces my ears and I am forced to turn in the direction of the sound. In swoops hibrids its gold features ruffling in the breeze, it lands on my head and snuggles down. I look back to where the kitten was, he was frozen and staring directly at me. I stay still. The kitten tilts his head at me making my heart scream out in surprise and adoration. He seems to make a conclusion before giving a happy mewl and hurrying over to me.

The kitten stops just in front of me taking slow careful steps. Was he coming to me because of hibird? "What?" I ask coldly, he flinches "take care of birdy…safe!" he muttered softly before coming closer to me again. My eyes widen, did he feel safe near me because I was kind to hibird?

The kitten was adorable, but loyalty was important so I try to keep him at distance. "is tsu-kun safe?" he asked cutely coming closer…I took a double check… tsu-kun? Could it be, that when shamal fell on tsuna the same effect occurred as it did on us? I look at the kitten suspiciously "are you…Tsuna?" I ask as the other cats widen their eyes the kitten nods "…am I safe?" he asks again this time a little more desperate.

The cats are stunned into silence, and so is dino and fuuta, they were probably all wondering what in the world that kitten was doing coming up to me I sigh and nod lightly to him. Tsunas warm eyes lighten and he hurries underneath me, he decides to place his back to me, snuggled all the way back to my chest. He purred happily rubbing his head against my chest.

Mukuro is the first to come over "well now…don't exclude me!" he then nuzzled tsuna making me hiss in disgust at him. "Get off!" I hiss darkly causing gokudera (who was in a daze) to run over in a flurry of panic "juudaime you are not safe with them!" he yells as he nears us, this caused yamamoto to intervene "c'mon guys we don't need to fight haha" we all hate that stupid go lucky attitude of his so we bark a loud "SHUT UP!" before continuing our argument.

After a few minutes the stupid bucking horse walks over to us, but I'm too caught up to notice "ah…he fell asleep" we all freeze and look down at the small sleeping bundle against my chest. Dino reaches towards tsuna making us hiss in disapproval, but he ignores us and takes him away anyway. "good-night" he says leaving the room, we all pounded after him, only to be stopped by tsunas door, it seemed we weren't invited (even the windows where blocked


	18. a loving mother and a watery breakfast

**ok sorry for the wait here is the reason: I was at a conference with no wifi from last Thursday to this Tuesday.**

please enjoy and review!

**SORRY THIS ONE IS A LITTLE BORING! BUT THE NEXT ONE IS ACTION PACKED...ISH**

I don't own khr

Yamamoto

the soft lingering sound of a birds song wakes me from my slumber, I open my eyes to the scene before me; cats lay all over the place, Mukuro lays half on a step and half on the floor, hibari lays peacefully by the door (his ears twitching now and then), gokudera was laying like a starfish, flat on his stomach with his claws hooked into the door (along with scratch marks that continue down to his claws)

I shake my head and walk down stairs, I needed time to fully understand the situation at hand. tsuna a kitten? How could it have happened, could someone be behind all this? I walk slowly into the kitchen and am greeted by a worrying nana. At first I am confused at her creased forehead, but then it dawns to me... she thinks Tsuna never came home last night! Well how could we tell her that he became a kitten?

I walk over to her and try to comfort her by rubbing my back against her legs and purring, she smiles sadly emphasizing her bags.

I take deep breaths, I knew what my father would do if he couldn't find me; he'd run all over the place and wouldn't rest till he found me (which really makes me wonder what he is doing right now?), but...he knows I'm capable and strong, he knows he can handle everything, I can handle everything...tsuna is breakable...at least he looks that way, the scenarios running through her head must be endless, and with no man at home to reassure her...

I move closer and hop onto her lap giving her nuzzles of understanding and comfort...well at least I hoped that was what I was signaling.

After a couple minutes a loud racket is heard from upstairs, it's filled with mewls and hisses, and an occasional grunt from Dino. He walks down the steps cussing, the cats following close behind, and as expected the kitten snuggled up and mewling in his hands.

"Good morning!" he smiles cheerfully as he walks into the kitchen...he freezes "Nana...are you ok?" he asks softly walking over to her. She wipes her eyes and nods "y-yeah...how many times do I need to tell you to call me mama!" she tries a small heart-wrenching laugh. Dino walks over to her slowly, but she stands and begins to walk into the kitchen. "Well what would you lot like to eat...sorry I-" Dino gently takes her arm "mama...what happened?" his smile is now a serious frown.

She gasps at his expression and looks at his hand on her arm, suddenly loud worried meows erupted into the room. We all look to the little kitten in surprise, the kitten has large worried eyes, his paws constantly lifting as though preparing to jump over to Nana. He takes a few steps back before leaping over towards his mother. We all panic, none of us think he'll make it.

tsuna lands messily on his mamas chest, his large eyes looking up and his soft mewls never ending. Nana wraps her warm hands around Tsuna and giggles, the kitten nuzzles his face into his mother's chest desperately, he is clearly aware of his mother's upset state.

She starts to laugh as the kitten licks her hands and face. I smile, tsuna really knew how to cheer his mother up, he really knew how to love her "he's just like my little baby" she giggles...before frowning. Dino lets out a gasp of understanding "tsuna is...um" he begins awkwardly

" he is on a trip to Italy with his father...my apologies for the short notice" a baritone voice echoes into the room.

We all turn to see...

"Reborn" Mukuro breathes out the word with disgust, clearly taking an offensive stance. I turn to look at the man at the door and frown at the recognition of who this was, and how we first met him (even though we weren't in the room, we were listening) and I know each of us agree when I say that we don't appreciate this man near my…our tsuna.

Somehow Nana's mood lightens, only to darken again "wh-why…didn't he come see me...why didn't Ieamitsu come s-see me?" she asked softly obviously hurt. Reborn though thinks nothing of it and answers calmly "he shall, but not now, he was and is very busy." She smiles and nods softly "but…why does he need tsu-kun?" she asks tilting her head in confusion.

Rebon places a long finger to his chin "it's complicated" he states after a soft pause. Nana blinks a few times before smiling brightly again (it was clear that her trust in her husband was far too strong) "well…where are my manners, would you like to stay for breakfast?" she inquires giggling, before placing tsuna down on the table and pulling out her spatula. "I would love to" Reborn charms the mother easily.

Kyoya

I look over at the tall clad man and nod simply, a worthy opponent indeed. I respect this man, it is clear he has talent in the art of combat, and even though I may hate the fact that he also has interest in my bunny, I can't help but find myself completely entranced by his authority, I know I'm not ready to battle him yet, but I shall train and bite this man to death. For now I respect I as my leader.

The man looks down at me with a raised bow, as though knowing exactly what was running through my head right through this very moment. He makes a simple noise of recognition before heading over to the kitchen table. Tsuna looks indecisively down at the ground, clearly not sure whether he would survive the jump.

Reborn places one hand beside him making him jolt (he was too focused on the ground to notice the man come close). Reborn analyses the kitten, who in return backs away towards Dino in fear. "He certainly ended up small…" Dino states trying to pry out what reborn was thinking "yes…" reborn says simply.

He reaches out and touches the tips of the small cat's ears, making Tsuna tense in fear "when?" he suddenly asks "wh-what?" dino stutters in surprise, reborn sighs and flips up his phone "it happened yesterday…yes? When?" he glares at the pathetic bucking horse making him tremble. "at…th-three" the blond idiot face palms at his stuttering.

Suddenly reborn pulls out a ten ton hammer and slams it into the horses face. We all take a step back in surprise (well…not all tsuna just squeaks and jumps into a trembling ball). "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the horse yells, only to be slammed directly in the chest once again. "The first was for not listening the first time, the second for stuttering…and the last for questioning my actions" he states with his hammer on his shoulder (I respect this man's way of discipline).

Reborns hammer suddenly vanishes in a spur of multicolored light and transforms into a small lizard that crawls up the man's arm and onto his hat. Tsuna hurries over to the edge of the table to look down at dino, he then mewled loud and worriedly at Dino. Reborn just picks Tsuna up and sighs "he's fine, no need to worry, I do that all the time." This only made tsuna nearly fall out of reborns hand s from shock.

I am now extremely irritated and jealous, Reborn has practically abandoned his food in favor of petting my little animal, it is completely clear that he is totally entranced by MY little lover. Even though I respect this man, I still can't bear the thought of him having my little animal!

"I'm sorry don't you like it?" Nana asks worriedly causing reborn to recall his manners "ah…no it's lovely, I was just a little distracted is all" he states hesitantly placing the kitten of the floor. Even though he is eating it's clear that he keeps sparing glances at the small, stumbling, tired creature.

I hurry over to my bunny faster than the rest of our group, he happily hops up to me and nuzzles his head into my chest "hibari-san!" I slowly lead him over to the food hissing and glaring at the other cats nearby. Tsuna tries to drink from the bowl I show him to drink from, he can't reach…he ends up placing both paws on the bowl, only to end up tipping it slightly, obviously in panic he tries to stop the bowl from falling over…and end up in the water dish.

Yamamoto laughs while face palm, gokudera worries and Mukuro nose bleeds…wait…I shall bitye that pineapple herbivore to death!

Gokudera

I hurry over to the bowl, where the small kitten is splashing about, clearly incapable of getting out and finally panicking. I disgustedly place two paws in the water and lower my face to the kittens, Tsuna latches on, not painfully but on. I can hear his pants and hart beat as he slowly calms himself. "Now juudaime…please let go…" I begin, the kitten widens his eyes and shakes him head "no, no, no…ill drown!" he cries. I sigh "I won't let you drown…I promise" tsuna looks into my eyes and I try to smile, but I know he can't see it seeing as he is clinging onto my face.

"…I-I t-twust y-you" he whimpers and slowly lets himself dip back into the icy water, as soon as he is in I bite down gently onto his kitten fat and pull him out of the water and onto dry land. I knew that kittens at a young age had a lot of baby fat around their neck for the mother to carry them, so it didn't hurt.

My now nana, dino and the kids where by us worriedly trying to get to my juudaime. Nana places a warm fluffy towel onto tsunas back and rubs him up. The baseball and the other two idiots have come back to check on my beloved kitten.

After a couple minutes tsuna walks over to me "t-tank y-you" he whispers and nuzzles against me, I feel my face heat up and my insides get all tingly. I awkwardly try to reenact what I saw that bird do all the time, and place my paw hesitantly around him. Tsuna just huddles closer with no care in the world, obviously unaware of the several pairs of glaring, jealous eyes that linger on us.


	19. savor or kidnapper?

here is the new chapter!

please review and enjoy, also thank you to all the people who reviewed so far I really appreciate it!

I don't own khr

Reborn

After a rather exhausting breakfast I decided that it would be a good idea to confront Shamal about this issue, after all we can't have the decimo and his guardians as cats forever.

We walk in utter silence as I contemplate my feelings from this morning, I can't comprehend what came over me at the time. I turn to look at little tsuna as he happily peeks out of Dino's jacket pocket, I feel a pang of irritation and jealousy why did Dino get to carry him? I'm just as good if not better!

I take several deep breaths, I was behaving like a five year old not a professional hitman. I remember the occurrences before this walk and can't help but frown;

_Nana had already left with the kids to bring them to school so we were left alone to decide what we would accomplish next " I believe we should see shamal about this catastrophe" I state calmly looking at Tsuna as he plays with yamamotos tail, I try to suppress a smile as I watch the small kitten jump onto his tail and playfully nibble on it. _

_"__But why so soon?" Dino suddenly asked looking at tsuna in a way that made all the cats in the room hiss ( well all except for tsuna) I watch as yamamoto playfully nips back causing Tsuna to tumble directly into Mukuro with a startled 'yip' _

_"__Because, in this state we can't train him…something no someone will come" I sigh remembering the white tresses and the crooked smile I knew belonged to our worst problem. "IF he came we could protect Tsuna" Dino stated with serious eyes. I look at his serious face and frown "don't question my actions fool" I smirk viciously at him, effectively making him shake._

_I look back to tsuna to find him lying on his back with his stomach to Mukuro, who was very happily grooming him, I watched in rage as his tongue traveled over the mewling kittens head. Tsuna rolled over making Mukuro lick up his back and nibble on his tail, bynow everyone had surpassed their shock and was ready to clobber, chain and drown that pathetic dark colored cat._

_"__I'll carry tsuna!" Dino laughs and places his hands on the table for the small kitten to hop onto, clearly trying to avoid the violent situation that was sure to come. The kitten, sensing the darkening aura around him hurried onto the hands and nuzzled his face into the palm of stupid dino's hands. "No…I'll carry him" I state "for safety purposes of course" I'm not justifying my actions I'm simply informing him of the right action to do in this case._

_Dino gulps "but…he…um" I grit my teeth "don't stutter you idiot!" I spit angrily. I look to the kitten to find him shying away from me in fear, his tail wrapped around his paws, his ears drooping and his face nuzzling against my stupid older students hands. I calm myself before speaking "fine, but only because I need to test how much you've grown." I answer intelligently._

So here we are walking along the road towards the school. I sigh as another group of girls point at me or dino and whisper excitedly, then point at the cats and gasp and finally notice little tsuna, who had decided he didn't like it in the pocket anymore and was climbing out butt first.

I sigh and take the kitten by the scruff of his neck (making the girls squeal and pull out their phones). Dino gasps and catches tsuna in the palm of his hands "what are you doing Tsuna?" he asks as I release the cowering kitten. As soon as I look away the kitten is mewling and nuzzling against Dino once again.

After 20 minutes of slow walking we reach the school (and honestly that was more time than needed, it was all those girls' faults, constantly wanting pictures or to pet the cats).

Dino

I'm attached, and that's clear! Little Tsuna is just so innocent and cute I just can't my eyes or hand's off him!

I sigh as I watch him nibble on my finger too cute! Shamal was having a bit of difficulty giving us an explanation of what happened due to the fact that these furious cats where dead set on revenge. "So…gya! Get ooooooooof~" he yelled finally snapping, the cats hissed but Reborn just nodded at them making them freeze instantly (I guess he has authority over all).

"continue." Reborn commands sitting casually on the only chair in the room (forcing me to sit on the bed and the others on the desk or the floor.) "Well…I must have released my new weapon 'catekus monotongue' he states proudly, although the effects where rather strange it did the base of the job!" he continues carefully "why what was supposed to happen?" Reborn inquires sitting up right from his bored position. "Well…they were supposed to get cat like attributes, like the ears and tail…maybe even the playfulness."

Reborn nods simply "another perverted experiment I see" Shamal blushes and looks away making me sigh, that pervert never changes. "When will the antidote be complete" I try to continue the conversation with important questions "a week…latest!" he concludes simply. Reborn nods and I get up along with the other cats to leave.

"One last question" we all freeze and turn to reborn (watch Shamal automatically tense up again) "what?" he asks taking deep breaths. "If Tsuna is the same age as the others, why did he become a kitten, and why is his human intelligence level nearly nonexistent?" he asks slowly standing from his comfortable position on the chair. "Well…" Shamal began "tsuna way be the same age, but he is much smaller meaning that there is more of the fluid (or poison) in each vain of his body, causing a much stronger effect." I nod and so does reborn "that is all I will expect the antidote in a week!"

Tsuna

This is so weird~ I can't really focus…no I don't want to focus! I roll over I want more petting on my belly, it just feels too good~. I let my head loll off of his hands and stare at the other side of the road, suddenly a strange sound catches my ears making me shoot up and listen carefully…there! I hop out of Dinos hand and rush towards the sound, ignoring the yells of protest coming from behind.

I hear the rushing steps of my fellow cats behind me, but I only speed up ah! There it was again! I sprint down a dark alleyway and straight out the other side, across the road. The other cats screech to a halt as a car speeds past them.

I duck and tumble as cars just manage to miss me, I finally reached the other side! But…the sounds gone. I look around confused. The other cats arrive "what were you thinking you could've been killed!" Gokudera yells worried, I pout "b-but…there was a weird sound!" I try while looking up at them.

Hibari sighs and nods his head towards the way we came "it's already past nine, we should be heading back." He states. I feel sad, I wanted to find what that weird scratching sound was, it sounded desperate, I plop to the ground "b-but…" Mukuro sighs and walks over to me, he sits down beside me, and I huddle against him "for you to get this worked up over nothing…really!" he mutters.

"Get up, we are heading back!" yamamoto smiles brightly "b-but I thought I heard" yamamoto sighs as I try to talk "nothing, tsuna there was nothing, everything is ok." I smile softly as Mukuro stands and walks over to the others "I smile "ok" I say but when I look at them I become confused, they were hissing and…growling? "tsuna don't turn around, just walk slowly towards me" kyoya whispers between hisses. I feel fear sink into the pit of my stomach "w-w-w-w-why?" I ask terrified by the way they were behaving.

Suddenly a drop of water lands on the tip of my nose making me look up…a dog…a dog… A FREAKING DOG! I panic and end up running no sprinting down to left. I hear yamamoto call out my name, but ignore it, due to the fact that this massive dog was after ME!

I can hear my heart beat in my head, my whole body was going slack from shock, so to save myself I ducked into another alleyway and hid underneath a dumpster. The dogs ran right past and up the road.

I felt my legs give out from aftershock and pass out cold.

It was dark out when I woke to the sound of drunken laughter. My body aches, I have never run that fast in my life, I try to stand but fall right back to the ground in pain. I let images of the other cats and my mother pass through my mind, they were probably worried sick! So with determination I crawl out of my safe haven and into the cold dark night.

A drunk man notices me and decides to point me out "if that where human id screw hit hard" he drunkenly sings "why wait?" the other mumbles leaning against the wall .no! The other guy only nods and leans forward to grab me but I use my speed to my advantage and tumble out of that place.

I have been running non-stop for what feels like hours before I topple to the ground mewling in exhaustion. I hear footsteps nearing me and try to stand, but only fall straight back down. The footsteps stop right beside me "well hello there little decimo" a gentle yet somehow creepy voice licks my ear. I turn to look up at him, my eyesight still blurry, the man seemed to have white hair and a while cape.

He gently rests his hands out in front of me and I stare at them for a few moments. I am starving, tired, and my entire body aches! Those hands looked so warm and welcoming…I slowly force myself to stand and wobble over to those warm, safe, comfy fingers.

I place one paw in, then the second, I try to climb in but slip from exhaustion. The man gently places one hand beneath my butt and lifts me onto the other hand, then like a blanket he places his other hand over my back. I yawn (and he laughs slightly) before snuggling up I take one last look at that fond smile…


	20. Name

ok so here is the next chapter...ish its more of an opening to section two.

im sorry I took so long, I was at camp ( a surprise from my mom) and went through hell...ish, some of the people where nice, but the entire experience was exhausting.

anyway, please enjoy and review

I don't own khr

Kyoya

We've been searching for hours on end, and still no sign of my little bunny. I sigh not ready to give up but too tired to keep searching. Tsuna was last spotted heading down towards the school, and a tuft of his fur was found underneath a garbage shoot…then nothing. I recap in my head frustrated, those stupid dogs! When I'm human again I will bite them to death.

I growl in frustration remembering how all we could do was flee or be eaten alive after two of the dogs stayed behind to mangle us. I never found dogs cute anyways, so it's fine.

Hibird lands singing on my shoulder, I had sent him off to scour my little animal's location from above, "and?" I demand the bird hops onto the ground in front of me a shakes his head and making me scowl "hibird miss fluffy herbivore" the bird chirped making me sigh, I did too not that I would admit it to anyone though.

"Do you have a craving to eat hibird right now?" the stupid, inconsiderate, perverted pineapple herbivore asks the stupidest, most inconsiderate question ever. "Shut up stupid herbivore" I hiss and pounce at him with rage.

Dino

I watch the two cats attack each other once more and sigh, I know that's their coping mechanism; fight and kill the problem! But in this case they knew it wasn't working and where attacking each other in hopes of a distraction.

"I can't find him anywhere…where could he possibly be?" I practically sob, I miss my little tsuna so much! Reborn remained unusually quiet (which was one of him coping mechanisms) before freezing "we found tracks to here…then he disappears" he mumbles pointing to the trash shoot.

I frown "what could have possibly happened?" I ask again making Reborn glare at me "it could have been that white haired devil" shamal states calmly (we had to force him to come) I spin around and whack him across the face, how dare he think that my little tsuna is with that monster "HE IS NOT THERE!" I yell angrily, there is only one thing that can make me mad, and that is tsuna in the grasp of that perverted marshmellow!

"…we must consider it an option though" reborn sighs. "What? An option? You can't be serious reborn!" reborn pulls out leon and points him at me as he forms into gun " I hate the thought as much as you do but we must consider the possibility that he is in the hands of byakuran"

I hold my breath till the gun is back into a lizard and on his hat. "with that being the case…a better place to look may be Tokyo."

Tsuna

My body aches far too much so I don't dare move. Yesterday's events are all fuzzed together in a huge tangled mess, and I'm far too tired to untangle them now.

Slowly and hesitantly I open my eyes to get a better look at where I am; a room, with white walls, decorated with glass shelves that are filled with antiques and white flowers. Several book shelves are stationed against the wall by the door and white plush sofas are located in the room connected to this. Behind me is a large window, that goes all along this side of the wall, revealing the city of Tokyo…wait Tokyo? I try to stand, but fall right back down in a ball of pain.

I'm on someone's desk? Sitting on a plush white cushion with a warm wool blanket wrapped around my small frame. I am afraid, I don't know how I got here, and I don't know what is going to happen! Suddenly the door opens and in walks a white haired male _ah…the one from last night!_ He has violet eyes and a violet tattoo under his left eye.

The man is all together quite handsome, but he is also scary in a way that I can't put my finger on. He takes one look at me and smiles brightly "fufufu my little kitten has woken up" he walks over to me and places a hand on the table for me to climb onto.

I look at his hand before looking up at him, not sure whether trusting him the second time was a good idea. He raises an eye brow and smirks "you where so willing to follow last night, what could have possibly changed your mind" I go red (that is if I could). That was a moment of weakness, I was lost, afraid and about to collapse; I have a great excuse for that foolish action.

"But you're still alive, and in much better conditions than last night" the man continues "don't you think if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now?" my face pricks up at him in realization its true if he had an intention to harm me, he would have done it by now!

I mewl with a smile as I tremblingly try to stand, he looks at me with furrowed brows as I try to climb of the pillow…only to tumble and land in an odd sitting position. I stare, surprised at the wall as the white haired man lets out a gentle chuckle. He reaches out and picks me up before placing me onto his hand.

I slump into his hand in exhaustion as he moves over to the white couch and sits down. I feel his soft long fingers brush over my furry head making me purr loudly. Suddenly he stops making me whine and rub myself against his fingers "don't you want to know who I am?" he chuckles bringing me up to his face. I look at him in anticipation, (after all how in the world am I going to communicate otherwise) he chuckles again making me wonder whether he was on a sugar high or just plain high…automatically making him a slightly less attractive person. "I'm Byakuran" he whispered with a smirk. I have no idea why he is smirking, but I don't care because he has gone back to petting me.


	21. a plann of two sides

here is another chapter, please enjoy and review

Byakuran

My mind is flooded with thoughts of my little kitten and I simply can't focus on our meeting. I stare at the parchment filled with words and frown finally allowing my thoughts to truly take over. I imagined the kitten happily purring on my lap, snuggling against my leg or even licking my fingers. I imagine the boy, the little vongola decimo with cat ears and a tail doing exactly the same. But to say the truth my sweet little angel is more of a bunny than a kitten…

"I hope I'm not disturbing your imagination, but we would all like to hear you plan" a shrill angry voice echoes in my ears. I turn to the hologram of one of the men opposite me and direct a vicious smile to show him that I did NOT enjoy his interruption.

I sigh looking at the many expectant faces in the room and recap the plan to myself;

Secure tsuna Yoshi

Send video of tsuna Yoshi being killed to vongola.

When they are in their moment of shock have someone assassinate vongola nono

Then blow up bases

Go on killing spree.

I frown, I don't want to hurt the little decimo, I don't want him to leave me. That kitten has been with me for two days, and even I have noticed my change of behavior. I need a better plan, and more time! I glance around the room and frown at the many annoyed faces.

I have to say something so I begin, a plan slowly forming in my head "I have the vongola Decimo…

Yammamoto

It has been two days since we last saw tsuna. Hibari and Mukuro are at each other's throats twenty-four seven, and gokudera has gone into depression. Even I've felt the weight on my shoulders, all I want to do is curl under Tsuna's covers and sob. Dino has been pacing the room so much that I'm surprised the floor boards don't have dents, and reborn…has over-dosed in espresso.

I watch with drooping ears as Hibari and Mukuro both slam into opposite ends of the room. "You *pant pant* bastard *gasp* it's your fault *wheeze* if it weren't for you *cough* Tsuna *choke* would still be here! With ME!" Mukuro hisses, taking slow steps forward on wobbly legs, I look to kyoya to see his reaction, expecting him to yell something back, but he doesn't and then I realize…

Hibari

It's my fault. If it weren't for me, tsuna would still be here, it's my fault that Tsuna is gone, if I hadn't let him run away, if I'd gotten rid of shamal when I could then…then Tsuna would still be here!

I sigh and let a bunch of horrible images flood my mind, all of tsuna being either lost, alone or attacked by a bunch of other cats and ravaged!

"Stop it both of you. It's no one's fault…but shamals" the low hissing voice of Reborn rings in our ears. "I know the vongola nono has told us to wait so that we can track him, but it's been two days…and im not waiting anymore, Tsuna is coming home!" Dino barks stomping out of the room.

I hate that stupid bucking horse, but in this round…I can't agree more. So I gather up the last of my strength and hurry after the blond idiot. I don't have to turn back to know, all I need to do is read the auras; everyone agreed. "To Tokyo!" the baseball herbivore yelled, "indeed" Reborn smirks following close behind.

Tsuna

I've been in the same room for two days, and basically know the room inside out; Byakurans desk is filled with marshmallows, under his sofa are more marshmallows and in the vases are even more, hell I bet that the sofa is probably filled with marshmallows!

I climb off of the sofa and hurry over my food bowl which must have been placed there while I was sleeping. In the bowl is fresh salmon and a few greens to help me digest, beside it is a bowl of warm water. I slowly devour the meal savoring the taste in every bite. Food came three times a day, and snacks came with byakuran.

Honestly I am living the high life, but I miss the others, I miss the other cats. I miss mom and the kids, I miss dino and that creepy spider dude known as Reborn…I want to go home.

Just then I hear the click of the door and Byakuran enters the he flops down onto the white sofa while undoing his black tie from his white blows. I climb onto the sofa and crawl onto his legs. The man needed comfort and relaxation and I am more than happy to help him with that.

He sighs and strokes my head gently "…don't worry I will keep you safe" he mumbles with his had resting as he stared up at the ceiling. I am confused, but choose not to comment as I watch the man fall fast asleep.

Byakuran

I am so proud of myself, I have achieved in coming up with a great plan that will allow me to keep my little tsuna and destroy the vongola. I walk along the corridor rather exhausted before pulling out my phone and dialing spanner's number "hey" the voice on the other end sounds tiredly "I want that elixir, the one that will transform my little decimo human once more, I have a special request…"

After I complete the discussion with spanner I snap my phone shut and enter my office, I was exhausted and needed rest. I flopped down onto the sofa and waited calmly for Tsuna to join me. I feel his soft pink nose brush my finger tips and smile at the ceiling, if my plan works, you will stay, you will want to stay, and you'll be mine, and no one will take you away from me "don't worry I'll protect you" I mumble before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Amnesia or a lie

ok so here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, i had to fly before yesterday and that week was super busy due to the fact that we needed to clean the house and prepare for boarding school. then the flight was six hours and rough then another flight for two hours, take note, that im short and these seats really hurt my head, plus the time changes are annoying. then we had an hour and a half car ride.

all together i was exsauhsted...my dad even tryed to make me stay up past twelve, so basically i didnt sleep for two nights in a row, due to either packing and getting up early or to the time changes or to the flight.

anyway please enjoy and review.

i dont own khr

Lemitzu

I stare at another sheet of paper filled with complaints and bills from the Italian and Russian government. apparently the last mission did not go so well and more buildings where maimed than enemies. afterwards i had a very...passionate discussion with my men, which left them needing not only a therapist but a good doctor.

i stare at the document in annoyance and exhaustion, Im far to tired to sign another of these treacherous sheets of flimsy useless paper. i decide to take a break and toss the remaining files into a drawer in my desk before standing and walking to the window.

the sight was normal: a few trees where dotted around the base along with stone pathways and a small fountain. there used to be a lot of flowers but no one bothered to care for them after one of our great battles protecting the base and now they are all wilted or dead. i sigh and remove my reading glasses before taking another long look at the drab scenery.

A knock sounds me from my thoughts before the door swings open to reveal my young apprentice basilicum, he has a pile of paper in his hands. I turn to look at him with a smile before glaring at the papers. Basil takes the sheets and places them on my desk "don'ny worry boss...these documents will interest you" he states darkly before walking to the door. I am confused what sheets could possibly catch my attention? then as the blond teen opens the door he freezes it is clear he wants to say something so i wait, but he doesn't.

he turns to me for a few moments with an expression i have never seen on him before; he looks determined yet cold, his eyes are unforgiving and his mouth is a straight line, at that moment i realize just how much these documents would interest me because basil would only make an expression like that if someone or something really important to him was threatened. Basil then turns away but just before closing the door he hisses coldly "if you need anything ask the bodyguards because I'm going ahead.".

its my turn to freeze i have never seen basil so serious for no one not even his sister when she was in the grip of machenyo a group of Italian cyber terrorists, and she is the closest thing to family that he has! what could possibly be more important to him than his sister? I take a glance at the sheets before looking back at the door then another glance at the sheets then at the door, the sheets, the door, sheets, door.

i sigh again realizing how pathetic i look giving awkward stares at objects in my office. i move towards the desk expecting to find the sheets filled with reports from the most recent mission after all that is the only interesting papers i get (since i cant actually go on missions myself, I simply enjoy imagining them in my head with the reports. I tell my men to wright their reports in as much detail from the battle as possible even though it is actually not necessary.)

i pick up the papers and freeze reading the first words on the page:

sawwada Tsunayoshi

position: to be Vongola Decimo

status: missing.

Reborn

it has been a week since we have last seen or heard of our beloved brunette and his absence is felt...immensely. we haven't heard a thing from the Vongola and decided to go and find our little decimo ourselves. we searched all places that he could possibly be but couldn't find him anywhere so with reluctance we head to japan with the thought in mind, that our little bunny was in the hands of the blood thirsty Milfiore leader byakuran.

in all honesty im worried, Byakuran is not one to take his time with his plans, surely by now his plan would be well on its way...but we haven't heard or seen anything. i sigh maybe Tsuna really isnt with Byakuran...or maybe byakuran doesn't know...

I glance around the room nervously, today we would finally meet with the vongolas CEO (Tsunas father) to decide the next course of action.

Dino sits rocking in his chair nervously, i know that i trained him better than that but...i can completely understand in this situation. Hibari is not here and he hasn't been for the past three days, yet none of us plan to search for the clearly aggravated teen. Gokudera is hanging his head in depression after his many suicide attempts have failed. Yammamoto is no longer as happy go lucky as he was before in fact he is emitting a viscous aura clearly frustrated that the vongola only took notice of the situation now. and finally Mukuro...had tried to kill nearly everyone in the room at least once before disappearing yesterday evening.

I glare at the clock noting that the stupid Lemitzu is late, an hour late to be exact. he better hurry because these cats wont wait any longer for what to do.

Mukuro

I formulated a plan to return my little princess to me. I know it cant fail because i planned it, and i know everything about breaking in that there is to know. I also know that birdy was on his way to rescue my princes but he wont succeed because he doesn't know what i know and he also doesn't know where the MIllfiore base is located.

i smirk staring at the only entrance to the building that had no security...the sewer system. wait for me Tsunayoshi kun I'm coming to rescue you.

Hibari Kyoya

I have a plan...break in, bite everyone to death, save my bunny and leave. I need my bunny. i will bite that stupid marshmallow head. i wont loose.

i am uptight and annoyed no one touches my tsunayoshi. no one. as soon as i discovered the man named Byakuran i have been researching him, I found out that he has a base in tokyo, a base that is thought to be a shopping district. I have also discovered that he has a very large addiction to marshmallows (judging my the many shipments of marshmallows that came to him in this past month) which gives him the name marshmallow head.

I stare at the open window on the third floor and smirk...my way in.

Byakuran

I stroke tsuna's soft brown fur and smile, soon, very soon he would be all mine, he will never have thoughts of another, only me. The kitten mewls in my grasp before standing up and licking my digits lovingly. i chuckle "ne Tsunayoshi...you've lived with me for a week now haven't you." i smile as he nods happily " then you trust me right?" he looks at me with a tilted head, obviously confused by the question but then he nods anyway and goes back into my grasp.

i grip the fur on his neck and push his body down onto the table. he lets out a shocked shriek and tries to break from my clutches. I lower my head slowly down to his trembling ear and whisper softly "then trust me" i jab the syringe into his flesh, i inject the greenish fluid. the kitten thrashes and cries before going limp in my hands.

i sigh and pull the syringe out before removing my hand. i look at the small collapsed kitten and frown at how lifeless it is. i don't like hurting him, but it had to be done. i gently pick up the small kitten and move to the sofa. i sit on the white plush material. i remember the many things we did together on that white carpet that lay in the centre between the white sofa's.

I moved the coffee table off the carpet and sit down. little Tsuna comes, practically galloping as he dashes in to my arms. i laugh a little as he nuzzles against me with joy " well now Tsunayoshi...i have something for you" i smile as looks up at me with large curious eyes " but you have to do a trick to get it" i smirk.

the kitten obviously doesn't know what to do so I tap his little bum and enlighten him " give me a kiss" i say lowering my head down to his height and closing my eyes with a smirk on my face. the kitten doesn't know what to do exactly...or at least thats what i think. suddenly i feel soft little paws on my cheeks then a wet somewhat rough tongue greets my face.

i widen my eyes in surprise, it was nothing but a little joke, i didn't think he'd actually do it. i turn my face to him and he hops down then up again to place his paws on my cheek bones, then he licks my nose...i am flabbergasted, he does it over and over...and all i can do is smile. Tsuna leans back, and i can see that he just realized what he was doing. i watch as he begins to tremble cutely ( in embarrassment) and smile.

i pick him up and place him close to my face, he struggles slightly when i turn him on his back...and start nuzzling, i nuzzle him all over before placing a small peck on his little nose. he rubs his nose with his paw before nuzzling my fingers in embarrassment.

i place him down, we have both completely forgotten the gift i had for him...

I stare at the small white and silver necklace that i had in pocket until now, the pendant on the bottom is a white bird and on the white bird an orange gem. i smile, it was supposed to resemble us...i know it was an odd gift to give my cat, but i wanted something that he could keep when he was human too.

half an hour passed by before the first changes began...Tsuna began to glow, he was enveloped in a blinding white light. the light expanded and i felt the weight of him in my arms grow, slowly his figure formed in the light.

The light dimmed and then disappeared to reveal my little Tsunayoshi, i cant help but stare, entangled in his beauty. his luscious locks and pink rose bud lips, his thick long eyelashes and soft small figure...it really is true, he is very beautiful. he isn't wearing anything, which i expected, therefore i wrapped him in my coat before hand (that way his wonderful body wouldn't be exposed to anyone, who may end up disturbing us...and because i doubt i would be able to control myself if i saw.)

he stirs slightly before slowly opening his eyes. i cant form an expression, all i can do is stare. he blinks twice before gaining a panicked expression " uh...um...w-w-where am I?" he asks sweetly and i smirk, the little extra i wanted in that liquid was there "tsunayoshi, how could you forget?" i ask taking worry.

the little boy looks around the room, obviously looking for a tsunayoshi. he then freezes realizing no one is in the room apart from us "wait...am i tsunayoshi?" he asks pointing at himself. i fake shock before sighing " i didn't want to believe the doctor when he told me, but...it seems you lost your memory" tsuna stares at me with wide shocked eyes.

" but no need to worry, I'm sure you will remember soon...and if not, i don't care, because we love each other." tsuna stares at me with wide eyes "w-w-e d-d-d-do?" he suddenly asks and i frown softly " we are lovers, we have been living together for nearly a year now. I am byakuran...please remember me" i whisper taking his hands in mine. he looks like he is about to cry "I-I...I'm sorry" he whispers back hanging his head.

I stroke his head and smile sadly " its ok...we will get there...and even if we don't" i say lifting his chin " i will still love you, and we will still make new, even more wonderful memories" tsuna looks me in the eyes an tries a teary smile then he blushes " um...why am i naked" he asks softly. I take a few moments to answer "...because i had to check on how well your injuries are going." i answer finally.

" injuries?" he asks confused now leaning against me. i wrap my arms around him and glare at the wall " about a week ago...you where kidnapped...they tried to rape you. luckily i came and rescued you at the last minute but...the drugs they gave you...made you loose your memory. you where unconscious for the past week" i say looking finally at the ground.

Tsuna stared at the ground too and sighed "i don't know what to say" i take his cheek in my hand and smile "don't say anything, lets go get a bath, have dinner and get some rest." i stand with him in my arms "but you need to promise me" i look at him in the eyes "don't trust anyone but me, they will try to take advantage of your memory loss and turn you against me" he looks at me with large eyes "yes" he says before resting his head on my chest.

I place my little possession in the car. but before i sit down i make a phone call "Gamma? good. i have a few words words for you...sewer and third floor window."


	23. Deciet at its finest

Sorry this took so long i had complications along the way, but please enjoy! and review

cat

i dont own khr

Reborn

We have recently completed the meeting with the CEDEF of vongola and have discovered the worst of news...

We all sat in silence contemplating what was to be done next. Suddenly the screen beside us began to glitch, i froze and stared at the screen with wide eyes. The screen slowly went into focus and there in all his glory sat byakuran himself "I'm sure you all know why I'm here so lets get to it." He smirked before pulling a list out of his pocket "mukuro, kyoya, and basil, do any of these names sound familiar?" Everyone froze, this was not sounding good "these bafoons all came to rescue one little sawwada tsunayoshi, and all of them are facing an experience worse than death." He cackled.

Before i even have a chance to think about it my mouth moves on its own "what have you done with sawwada tsunayoshi?" I hiss the question like hot iron touching ice cold water. Byakuran smirks "how unexpected for reborn to behave so out of character, is it true, do you like him too?" He asks allowing the deadly glint in his eyes to threaten my very existence "that doesn't answer the question" dino growls finally at the end of his limit, this of corse makes byakuran break out into laughter "such pitiful souls, wouldn't you all like to know" he sighs with a sick smile on his face.

"Thats why we asked" the icy voice from Iemitsu echoed through the room, his voice seemed so calm that it seemed as though he didn't care, but deep within the words there was a hint of ice, that was so cold the ice queen would hide with shame. " well...what will i get for telling you" byakuran giggled crossing his legs checking his long nails. I grit my teeth in rage what more could he want, he already had the vongola's happiness.

"Fine, fine, let me tell you this, as long as you don't interfere he will he quite happy, this means you cannot come rescue him...or you can try, but i doubt you'll succeed" he sneered. Iemitsu clenched his fists while dino allowed his rage to show "how could he possibly be happy with you! We will rescue him!" He roared pointing his whip at the white haired man. The man though lets out a shrill laugh, like a demon he silences the room "oh i can assure you, he is quite happy. I also can grantee that he would rather run into my arms that willingly be rescued by you"

We all go silent well all except for dino "what does that even mean!" He bellows, but his question is ignored and the screen is switched off.

Now we once again wait for permission to take action from the vongola. The cats are in rage and are ignoring the earlier warning, i watch them leave one by one, and wonder if ill ever see them again.

Kyoya

An icy breeze throttles me awake. I open my eyes and gasp in pain, my body felt as though i had been hit by a train going at 95mph and then thrown of a thirty story building! I let out a groan and try to look at my surroundings without moving my head: i am in a cell surrounded by icy metal walls, chains that hand from all softs of places, the majority are bloody while some still have the slight remains of what could have possibly been human.

I continue to lay there for what seems like an eternity dying the in the memory and shame of how i ended up here. It wasn't much to remember, in fact it was only one blow from a blond male and he was down, but in those thirty-two seconds that the pain was inflicted kyoya felt much more shatter than just his back bone, he felt his pride bleed out of him in a waterfall of pure agony, he felt his hope hit a wall and spring apart like glass, for the first time in his life, he felt defeat.

While i was bathing in the swamp like silence of my defeat i fail to notice the shadow that creeps up on me. The shock of having a cat fall in front of my nose had me jumping in the air. I land groaning and wincing in pain, the cat pants and wails slightly, for he too had been startled by my reaction "birdy...you...too?" He asks hoarsely, his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

I stare at him for a moment before giving a sarcastic smile, the turning my head away in pain. Mukuro sighs "we failed, what will happen to tsuna now?" I stare at the tiles, i feel like crying kyoya...kyoya...kyoya dont sleep on the ground you'll get sick" the angel calls out to me. Those warm arms pick me up and place me on the bed "you've been here for a few days now huh!" He continues laying down beside me. I feel my heart flutter at the sight of him and can only snuggle closer to his small, (but in comparison to me) large figure.

"I haven't painted in a while, would you like to be my subject" he tilts his head at me smiling brightly. I nod and climb onto his chest once he lays down, i stare into those woodland irises of his and can practically feel the breeze rushing through that forest, i lean closer, in this state i am in capable to truly touch him, but i allow my tongue to grace his chin.

The angel giggles so sweetly it is like a song in my ears "haha kyoya that tickles!" I continue to lick him till my tongue goes numb. Tsuna grabs me with two arms and rolls ober as though i where his stuffed teady "i love you kyoya" he laughs. Tsuna didn't realize how much those words meant to me then, how much they still meant now, to him they where simply words he used to express his thankfulness to me...to his cat.

The truth hits me like a truck driving at full speed, tsuna dousnt know who i am, he thinks that im simply his cat, is that all ill ever be to him? Is that ok...yes, if he is happy with me like this than this is how i will stay, forever.

Mukuro

I am drowning in a cell that is filled with the regret of two failures, me and kyoya. I don't know what to do, what to think, all i know is that someone will come for tsuna, and someone may come for kyoya, but... For me, an ex vindice prisoner? When me and tsuna met it was odd, it wasn't as i would have expected at all!

Yet he took me in, as i was...as i was...a cat. Im not actually a cat, does that mean that as soon as tsuna discovers who i really am he will leave me? Will he come to fear me for what I've done? I sigh and conclude that I'm over thinking things, because deep down i know that even if tsuna comes to hate me the memories we had together will be a treasure that will sustain me through my final hour. The hour he says goodbye.

Tsuna

Somehow nothing seems right, my room, my clothes, byakuran. Don't get me wrong i am very happy with him, but...i don't feel the way i used to, or how byakuran says i used to. I sigh and stare at the bare wall in my room, i doubt that i would have kept my room this bare, and where are the photos? If we loved one another so much wouldn't we have photos of us together around the place?

I sigh barley noticing the door as its creeks open " tsuna...you seem down, what could be the matter" i hear byakurans melodic voce fills the room. I sit up and face him, crossing my legs i wait till he seats himself "why are their no photos? Why is my room so dull? Why does it seem like I've never been here before? Why..." Byakurans eyes widen in surprise at my outburst, but like the responsible adult he is he stops me with a chaste kiss and pulls me to his sturdy chest.

"It all seems so scary and new now, but thats ok, everything will be ok." He gently whispers wrapping his arms around my small frame "the truth is that, i don't know if i want you to remember" i freeze did he just say what i think he did? "What do you mean?" I cry pulling away from him in surprise "well...i don't know, all i know is that, before we became an item you didn't have a great life, and with what you experienced recently i just...i dint want you to feel that pain anymore, i wanted you...wanted us...to have better memories, new memories!" I let my shoulders relax and lean against him.

"I understand" i whisper burying my face in his shirt "but...its so scary, knowing nothing, you cant trust anything, or anyone its just..." Byakuran takes my face in his hands and caresses my cheeks with his thumbs "you can trust me, you always have and always can, i will never lie to you" he looks deep into my eyes with determination. I feel safe, but deep in his eyes i find something, behind the love, behind the many promises, i find deceit, i find costumes and masks and walls.

I close my eyes and allow him to kiss me to sleep, i must be over thinking things.


	24. Escape the garden

Sorry this is so late boarding school is hard, sorry. But please enjoy this update.

please review and bare with me.

enjoy i dont own khr

Basil

Another day passes in this dark cavern i call my cell. I stare down along boulevard of shame and dread, i shouldn't have run in head first, if tsuna knew he would not be proud of me in the least! I know that byakuran will not take any chances and i will be dead by morning, i rub my neck instinctively wondering how long the painwould last, but i knew byakuran, my pain will last a lifetime.

I shift to a more comfortable position listening to the chains as they clang together in shrill displeasure. I hated this, i hate the fact that all i can do is wait, wait in utter agony till my final hour.

I hear a beep and watch as the metal door slides open revealing a blinding light. This was kt, it was my time...time to say goodbye.

Yamamoto

I am no longer able to wait here patiently, who in the world does the CEO think he is telling us to wait while reborn and the others set out to try and find my tsuna. I know i should probably be the one keeping people in better spirits right now, but its utterly impossible when my whole body is seizing with rage.

That is it, it is final i am going to Tokyo and i am finding tsuna, i don't care about the consequences! I bound to the window and onto the desk, gokudera notices what I'm about to do, but instead of stoping me he joins me "i cant let you have all the glory" he growls before jumping out the window. I sigh before jumping right after.

Tsuna wait for me, here i come.

Mukuro

We wait in silence wondering what would become of us...you know what screw kyoya! What would become of me? Where is tsuna? How is he? My mind reels fearing the worst...

Tsuna sits in a large room weeping softly, his figure shaking lightly as he grips the the only cloth covering him...the blankets. The door on the far wall opens and in walks byakuran smirking viciously, his shirt undone and his trouser flies wide open.

"Hows my princess" he purrs making tsuna jolt in fear and back away. Byakuran stalks closer and leans with both hands onto the bed on either side of tsunas legs. Tsuna tried to back up, but byakuran keeps leaning closer, tsuna hits the wooden post and goes stiff, his eyes widening in fear as the white haired male came so close that tsuna could feel byakurans breath on his lips "your trembling so much...could it be you want more" he growls smirking viscously.

I break out of these horrible thoughts with the sound of the door opening to blinding light. "I see the light" i whisper trying to form a plan with this weak body of mine, kyoya looks at me for a moment then grumbles his reply "thats hell fire pineapple herbivore" i look at him with a dull expression, it was clear as day, he was depressed.

A tall black figure looms over us, i try to move so that i can see his face, but the the man hoists us both up and into a large metallic cage. With the chains off i try an escape only to be electrocuted by the bars on either side of me. This was not good, not good at all.

Tsuna

A large glass wall stands before me, the wall divides two sides of large garden. On my side the grass grows green and the flowers bloom in bright colors, on the other are trees as high as sky scrapers, there sits a woman with long brown hair and a brown haired child on her lap, with her stands a tall blond man. I cant see their faces because the glass in blurry, but something tells me...those faces are what i must see.

I place a hand to the glass and call out to them, only to watch as the glass thickens. I step back in surprise, i can feel the fear rising in my chest. I hear footsteps approach and out of fear i spin around, there stands byakuran his arms wide open. I hurry over to him, the grass pricking my feet as i run. I wrap my arms around him "byakuran who are those people on the other side?" I ask.

When he doesn't answer i look up at him, his smile is the same but somehow his face seems violently bare. I step back a little my consistence screaming 'run', i back away a little more, he steps closer "why do you back away" he whispers his voice like ice freezing my vocal cords.

I find that with all other options gone i turn away, from Him, from the glass, from everything that may ever confuse me, and i bolt, i run as fast as my legs can carry me. Suddenly the grass dies and the flowers melt like plastic on a hot day, like paper the blue sky falls from above me revealing utter blackness in its place.

I feel my legs give way as something cold wraps around my ankle and pulls me down, i turn from the ground to my captor and beg my lungs to scream, there before me was a long black beast, it didn't keep the same shape for a single second melting and reforming parts of its body. On the very top of the beast is a mask of byakurans face, i watch in horror as its mouth opens and its cruel breath fills my ears "i will protect you always...they shall never hurt you..." I shiver at his cracked voice.

I search for an escape yet all i see is the glass and the many adventures that lay behind " no they wont, but you will" i cry yanking my foot away and sprinting towards the glass, i know it will thicken, and i know that getting through may never happen, but beyond that wall is all i need and i will be free.

I sprint to it and slam my fist into it several times. The glass cracks little by little. But before i can Finnish an entrance the demon grasps my waist and yanks me back. I feel tears prick my eyes as i melt into darkness, in the distance i can see that small speck of light that rushes out to greet me it calls me softly in song "come my child, come home, come to us" i listened to that song and allow it to comfort me as i sink into this hole of darkness. "Someday" i whisper "i will come home"

I shoot up from my bed gasping for air. Somehow something clicked in my head, i had to get out of here. I look to byakuran who lays beside me shirtless and in a deep sleep.

Cautiously and quietly i remove his hand from my waist trying to ignore the terrifyingly realistic repeat of my dream. I then quietly slide out of bed and walk towards the closet. I pull out a white t shirt and some blue shorts, then i pick up my blue sneakers and exit the room as quietly as i can.

In the hallway i put on my sneakers and analyze it for security cameras...there on the far left was one...and it saw me. I stay very still, if i can get to the control room i should be able to delete all evidence of me being here. I find the vent and quickly open it, i know byakurans night watchmen are drinkers, especially on a Friday, so getting through shouldn't be too hard, but i still need to be careful.

I climb into the vent before closing it and quietly shuffling through,there are three sectors to byakurans mane base: corpal, rictor sector and light sector, all i had to do was crawl to corpal sector and turn off all security cameras then i can run through light sector and exit through to rictor sector.

I take left visualizing the sectors and my location in my head. I feel some odd difference within me, like a fire was lit in my chest, and my mind had cleared of all its fear, i had a goal, i had a way, and i had a will, i was going to make it.

Byakuran

A lack of warmth awakens me from my slumber, you can imagine my displeasure when i open my eyes to discover that my little tsunayoshi was gone, of corse my first thoughts where that he had been kidnapped, but if that where so tsuna would have put up a struggle and i would have heard that, no tsuna went by will wich means he is remembering.

My eyes narrow "i will find you tsuna, i will find you before you find them" i hiss before climbing out of bed and press the alarm button, but nothing happens...i suppose my little smart prinsses has found the controls room in corpal sector...that should buy him some time, but not enough, he will come back to me. I smirk before leaving the room to go fix the wires in the control, after all the cameras should have a backup memory.


	25. With age tricks change

Ok sorry guys this took so long school has been really busy, especially now that i have to deal with a school presentation and a bunch of inconsiderate classmates! Sigh i hope this is over with soon.

on a much higher note i have an update and im over my wrighters block! Yaya?￢ﾀﾍ❤️ ?￢ﾀﾍ?

anyway i dont won khr but honestly i wish i did, that way i could make another khr continuation!

anyway pls enjoy and reviw!

note: this is a little awekward of a chapter but hey i had fun

suna

I hurry through the darkness hoping that the extra minute i took turning off the power to this place will actually benefit me. I tumble through another door and turn to the left skidding a little at how sharp the turn was. The reason the doors didn't close after i shut off power was because i made the building on immediate evacuation just before, meaning all doors would open thirty seconds before setting off the alarm, therefore i woke no-one up in this process.

I sprint down the hallway, in the distance i can see the large metal gate that leads outside...wait, why isn't it open?i screech to a halt, now utterly confused, how is this even possible, i was certain that i had everything under control, the doors have to be open now! I press my hands against the massive door, my eyes wide, this couldn't be!

I am caught of guard as voices fill the room "man what could cause a power out at night, and why is boss so hyped up about it anyway" one baritone voice crawls around the corner, it doesn't take long for a response "yeah apparently that kid he kidnapped got away,and is running around, he is worried i suppose" a higher probably female voice slithers behind the first.

I hold my breath trying to find an escape while still eavesdropping on their somehow interesting conversation. I turn left and right staring at the massive white walls, i know this isn't the main exit, but its the only one i know that is most hidden and has a thirty minute notice after the escape (unlike the others that have an instant notice). As i look frantically i notice a red light is peeking through the outlining cracks of a massive metal door. I don't actually want to enter the room because the door says 'BEWARE DANGEROUS' but it was my only escape, so with cautious steps and sweaty hands i open the door and enter the completely dark room.

I take another step quietly inching closer into the inky mixture. My senses cloud with the scent of disinfectant and copper. Another step, I hear glass crack beneath me and wonder what i could have possible stepped on. Suddenly the lights go on, going from the front of the room to the back, where i stood.

Can i be dreaming once again?

Byakuran

I want to tear something apart, that brat was smarter than i expected, not only where the spare tapes erased, but the power is out with all, the doors wide open! and those pathetic excuses for engineers are taking millenniums to fix it. I glare at the dark screen in front of me as i lean on the table in the massive conference room, i was lucky to discover that the main doors where all closed, but one thing bothers me...well actually a lot of things bother me, like the fact that a kid was able to hack our defense system and shut down our energy supply in under ten minutes, and i wasn't informed in the least.

I sigh, because this was a new base and we weren't even half done, this meant that i was looking at blue prints and documents about this base all the time when i was around tsuna. Of corse he was able to figure things out, i wasn't carefully enough at all.

Another thing though nags in my mind, dancing at the tip of my tongue...the experiments! My eyes widen, we weren't able to transfer them to the main facility yet, so we had to store them here, in this low level electricity functioned facility! They could be running loose and free right now! "Shit!"

Tsuna

I stumble backwards hitting the door with a loud thump. The room looked like an abandoned insane asylum, with white walls, a bloody operation table and massive glass tubes. I clutch my chest tightly trying to calm my raging heart, all this hurt, it hurt to have to look at these instruments of torture. I look at the smaller glass tubes around me filled with organs from animals and humans alike...three of them where shattered.

I stare at the shattered glass beneath my feet and watch as the chemical liquid soaks my sneakers. I take another deep breath and look up trying not to hurl at the sight of the large transparent tubes, inside where the strangest, most horrifying creatures yet, distorted and mixed up, all covered in wires and chains.

I find myself trapped in a cage of shock and hyperventilation as the suffocating bars of truth close and one creature...is missing. I stare at the massive shattered tube, i am in the room with a creature of unimaginable ability.

I spin around in hopes of opening the door to escape, but...none such luck, with the power back on all the doors will all be closed and all rooms on full surveillance. I shove at the door a little more, desperately wanting to escape, but i know the door wont open. I fall to the floor and grip my hair as the chemicals stain my clothes and lightly sting my glass cut legs.

As expected the sirens declaring me missing go off burning the room with crimson light. Not long after the door opens and in run several men who circle me, i feel tears well behind my eyes, and take a breath to calm myself. I have seen what i probably shouldn't...what will become of me?

The men in white uniform then begin to grab at me and pull me off the floor, they pull at my clothes grab at my legs. I react the only way i can; kicking and screaming.

"Put him down" that once warm but now chilling voice fills the room, the men drop me and i splash and scramble backwards trying not to flinch as the glass cuts my palms and the chemicals merge with the red liquid. Byakuran walks forward "should have known you'd start to run sooner or later, i guess i wasn't the best at hiding what needed to be hid." He casually saunters over to me shrugging as he speaks. He bends over me with a gentle smile on his face "no worries my love...you wont remember a thing" he purred delightedly before grasping my arm and yanking me up, i want to retaliate, but there truly was no reason to at this point, they would get me one way or another.

"But we cant have you running now can we?" He hissed lightly, i shiver in response. He tightens his grip "tie his hands that way he will be slightly more limited in movement" he barks at the other men, i sigh a predictable move really. He then spins my hands over to reveal my burning bloody palms, for a moment i see his face soften "how selfish can you be? This may sting you, but it hurts me too you know" he sighs shaking his head before letting go of my palms "lets hurry upstairs so i can clean that" he mumbles turning his back as the others wrap an odd metal around my wrists.

"What gave you the idea to run away" anyway the ice haired man asks in thought before turning back to me. I don't answer, because my reasoning id actually quite stupid, in all honesty if this whole scene wouldn't have happened i may have come back in a few days completely believing his every word. He then wraps his arm around my waist and pulling me closer "well?" He purrs into my ear, i feel his words as they tumble down my spine making me shiver. I don't like the way he is touching me, i hate being so close to such a monster! I push him away stumbling slightly to back away.

He frowns and tilts his head with his arms spread wide, only one word ran through my head in this moment...crap.

Byakuran

I think its time for my little tsunayoshi to understand who holds the leash and who wears it. I grasp tsunas arm and once again pull him close "rebellious aren't we?" I growl. yes tsuna shiver, shiver in my arms, tremble at the sound of my voice. You know you should fear me, fear what i am capable of. I breath softly onto his neck making him tense, i wrap my arms tightly around his waist "now now" i whisper softly as he pushes fruitlessly at my chest.

I want him to love me but somehow i sickly enjoy the way he fears me, the way his large eyes tear up in my presence. I lean closer in a trance and lick the soft lightly tanned skin on his neck, it tastes sweet to me, like spring just before autumn. I cant think, everything jumbles in my head knotting up like headphones in a pocket. My senses muddle and I'm filled with a sense of lust and hunger eagerly i suck at his soft skin making him whimper lightly.

Insanity begins to pound at my scull begging to be set free, it shatters its cage, and i let my teeth sink into tsunas soft delicious flesh. I hear him cry, i feels the odd sensation of his muscles stiffening beneath my teeth. I draw blood.

I pull back slowly smirking as i lip the crimson delicacy from my lip, i stare at tsunas wide tearful eyes and trembling figure. Yes tsunayoshi you are mine, and mine alone.

Tsuna

My neck throbs painfully but I'm too shocked to try and stop the bleeding. I feel the warm liquid as it slowly rolls down my shoulder and collects along my collarbone. Byakurans arms tighten as he slowly leans closer making me shut my eyes is fear, he whispers softly and icily in my ear "now my little kitten, i have something for you, but to get it your gonna have to do a little...trick"


	26. Cigarete ash

Ok first up sorry this is late, and short.

but please enjoy and review, i will soon fall into an update plann so you will get an update every week alright? Good

i dont own khr and pls enjoy

Byakuran

I smirk slowly leaning back, i know he knows what i want, i know he knows it well. Tsuna looks at me his eyes widening to saucers as everything clicks. I think its time for us to head back so i practically toss tsuna into my arms to carry him bridal style before turning to leave.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering fills the room and a loud cry is heard, i spin around only to stare in utter shock as the last of my men collapses slowly to his knees, he gurgles a little at the mouth before planting his face in the solid metal ground.

I grit my teeth this must be the creature form the tank, but...where is he now? I do a few stealthy glances from side to side before slowly backing away towards the door...

Tsuna

I taste my dinner in my throat at the sight of the bloody heap of men that lie in front us. I take a shaky breath, fear taking hold of me and shackling me in place. I see a figure looming ominously behind a glass tube "b-byakuran" i croak out softly, afraid.

Byakuran growls lowly staring at the figure as well. Suddenly the undefined creature lunges out from its hiding spot and slashes at Byakuran.

I see crimson splatter all over me, fear overwhelms me throwing me into a frantic mess, emotions pile on top of one another and its impossible to breath...god has mercy and all fades to black.

I feel warm, i feel as though i have been wrapped in a woolen blanket and left to rest by a fire. I don't want to move but the scent of copper mixed with chemicals forces me out of my comfort. I allow myself to peak, holding my breath i stare at a soft murky, white wall. I take another deep breath and look up to see licorice hair spilling over a pale, unidentifiable face. I don't know what to do, how to react, weather I'm supposed to react! I sigh making the person holding me stir lightly.

Suddenly a train hits me "byakuran..." I whisper softly as the memory, like blood soils my mind. I frantically look around, where am i? I am greeted by tall trees and the thundering sound of rain (how didn't i hear that earlier). I feel drawn to the blue colors as they drop from the sky, like tear drops they fall and land gracefully on the leaves in patterns, patterns that transform into larger paintings before falling to the unforgiving dirt.

I lean forward, out of the safety of the trees and stretch out my hand to touch the clouds tears. I am about to touch the droplets when a hand wraps around my wrist and pulls it back. My eyes widen and my head snaps to the dark headed male, the male looks at me intently as if trying to calculate something, but my eyes are drawn to one thing his...cat ears?

I blink once...twice...nope still there. Totally entranced by the sleek black appendages i reach out to touch one (with my free hand) but the dark haired male growls twisting his ears back in an offensive stance. I look back at his face, surprised! I stare into those silver eyes and try to repress a squeak of fear. The male lets out a low, throaty purr making me blush and stare at the now extremely interesting dirt.

Wait. Oh God...I'm straddling him! I try to scramble off but he grabs my legs and pushes me to the ground before hovering above me. I watch afraid and somehow intrigued by the way his eyes shimmer dangerously. Something inside clicks, i know this person...or at least i know those eyes, i take another shaky breath and reach up once again now aiming for his face.

I wonder how he will react as my fingers inch closer to his smooth face. He wrinkles his nose. He backs away. I take this as a sign to stop and allow my hand to simply rest in the air close to him, the cat boy stares at my hand warily then looks at my face intensely. I let myself relax and smile sweetly, ready to pull my hand away when suddenly he presses his nose into my palm allowing those pools of ice to close and his guard to crumble away.

I remain completely still, not even daring to breath as the cat nuzzles closer and lets out another softer purr. He may look human but his cat instincts are far stronger than his human ones, he is like a cat trapped in a humans body. I smile and chuckle a little at the way he tilts his head forcing me to rub and scratch behind his ears. I regret that chuckle because that was the sound that brought him back to reality, he pulled his head away.

I frown, i loved the feeling of his soft hair between my fingers. The boy though looks at me intently, his eyes slowly closing when he suddenly collapses on my chest clinging to me tightly. "Wah...are you ok?" I ask, worried i pull at him, but he doesn't move, all he does is snuggle into my neck. I let him stay there till his breathing grows heavy and i know he is asleep, after all i have no reason to resist.

Mukuro

I struggle to breath, all these cables and wires tangle around me, they serve as constant reminders of my painful past. I stare at the lab coated men, no matter how little i want to watch, i have to know what is going to happen, i have to be aware.

The white coated man stands strait and flick's the tip of a syringe before advancing over me with the strange green liquid in hand. "Now be good" he hisses coldly before injecting my thigh.

I can feel the liquid seep into my veins and spread up my leg and all through my body until it reaches my head. The world begins to blur, my eyes feel heavy but i try to keep them open, only for a little longer...i...must...stay...awake!

Reborn

Tsuna runs over to me "Reborn!" I smile at him and embrace him tightly "I'm so glad you are ok" i whisper closing my eyes tightly to enjoy this feeling of being reunited. "Reborn" The small brunet cries and begins to struggle, i let my grip loosen and allow him to tear away from me. Why does he want to get away from me? I don't understand.

In hopes of figuring out this conflict i look at his face, his eyes wander as though searching for someone "where...where are you?" He called his brows creasing in worry. I grab his hands "I'm right here" but he doesn't look at me and continues to search, so i grab his cheek while holding tsunas hands gently in mine, i turn his head to face me and look into his eyes "tsuna...im right here" i say slowly and calmly.

He goes still, he must be ok, i sigh when suddenly a small pearl tear slides down the side of his porcelain cheek. I panic, what is wrong? "Tsuna listen to me! You are ok!" I try again, but freeze when i stare into those dull eyes...he was blind. I take a shaky breath and reach out to touch the trail left on tsunas cheek.

Out of the blue tsuna collapses against me, i grasp him tightly "tsuna?" I ask confused, he lolls his head to face me only to reveal his completely lifeless face "yes?" He asks smirking viscously...

i awaken with a start, the nightmare still having a tight grasp on me and allowing sweat to drip down my face and soak my clothes. My god i needed a smoke!

I walk outside and pull a cigarette out of the packet i stole from Dino, i press it to my lips and light it lazily. I haven't had a smoke in years, in all honesty i thought id quit, but this situation seemed to need way more than several cups of espresso. I take a gulp of the cigarette and cringe at the tangy taste that remains and the raspy feeling in my lungs. I sigh and lean against the tree in the yard before taking a long glance at the moon, i follow its curves and admire its pale complexion...

"I was wondering who took my smokes" a croaky voice fills the air and i turn to find Dino standing in the doorway of the house. "You haven't smoked in a long time...will you be ok?" He asks his brows creasing in concern, i snort "you haven't either, will you be ok?" I remark childishly, before taking another long drink of smoke.

Dino chuckles hoarsely, (its clear he has had quite a few smokes already) "i guess..." The blond sighed before traveling over to me and folding his arms "how much longer" he asks in a a whisper, staring at the starless sky. I frown and stare at the ground allowing a pregnant silence to fall between us "...i don't know...i don't...i don't know" i feel the words seep into the cracks of my facade.

I can see just how hopeless i am in this situation...how much longer could any of us wait? "Well we did help search, but...nothing, i guess it is best left to the others" Dino hoarsely admits glaring at the ground.

"I just don't know how much longer i can wait" i whisper at the black, cloud covered sky, it was as though the sky truly felt the absence of the decimo, i chuckle at the irony "the clouds...they cover the sky."


	27. He isnt that stupid is he?

sorry this took forever!

im close to exams now and

i pretty sure that im not the only one who would rather be wrighting fanfiction rather than studying for a test...but...sadly i need to ge good grades otherwise my dad will kill me!

anyway, please enjoy thw new two chapters

i dont own khr

please review

Iiemitsu

"do you accept?" i interrogate the figure cloaked in darkness. It has been nearly a month since the disappearance of my son and I am at my last thinning string of compassion before i snap and eliminate everyone. The darkness shifts while i remain stiff and stoic, gritting my teeth in an attempt to stop myself from yelling and causing destruction. "yes" a baritone voice finally makes contact to my ear and i nod curtly "but...only on one condition" it continues lowly, gruffly, like the ocean on a stormy night.

I take another sip of air struggling to keep myself under control "and what is that?" i ask closing my eyes in frustration (an act many would see as their a weakness of opportunity to catch me off guard) i hear the leather as the other man in the room leans back in his chair "i am allowed to fight him for the position of vongola Decimo" he growls lowly, I know that wether i agreed or not he would fight my son...but at least this way id have my son back "fine!" i ground out throwing my hand in the air and leaning back in my chair.

"find him and bring him to my base, find my son...Xanxas" i growl taking the glass of wine beside me and taking a sip of the magical fluid. i can feel the alcohol tingle in my fingers and run down my chest in a sense of warmth and relaxation, my son was as good as returned to me.

?

I sigh reading through another tiring document on the most recent damage made by the vongola. Honestly could they go one mission without destroying an entire city? i sigh and rub my temples before throwing the document onto the table. I remain silent and allow the sound of the rain to fill my senses, oh what i wouldn't give to go outside and relax right now.

I twirl my chair a few times before stationing myself facing the window. i stare at the small petals of rain that rest on the glass before sliding down in long stripes of clear tranquility. leaning on the armrest of my chair i allow my eyes linger in the darkness of the clouds taking the time to wonder about their color and ominous yet enchanting shape.

i am brought out of my trance by the sound of a fist on my door "enter" i call softly not taking my eyes from the beautiful storm that ran around just outside my window...just out...of my reach.

"you really should check who is at the door first, i could have been an assassin you know." a redhead enters the room while filing through some papers not looking at me "i doubt an assassin would nock" i answer calmly. "what news do you bring" i ask casually turning my chair to face my best friend and right hand man G. he looks at me quietly before tossing the documents on the table and walking to the window. he removes his cigarette from his lips before starting his small speech "not much...Iemitsu is missing his son" he says casually, shrugging. he places the cigarette back to its usual place between his lips, allowing me to register what he just said..."iemitsu has a son?" i ask surprised because it was not news that i had been aquatinted with before. "indeed...Sawada Tsunayoshi" he mumbles the name.

The image of a buff teen with tanned skin and blond hair fills my mind making me gag, I honestly cant handle another Iemitsu! "let me guess he's over reacting and has just made a deal with the varia to retrieve his son." i say sarcastically making G sigh

"he is overreacting alright, but I doubt that he is stupid enough to call on the varia" he pulls the cigarette once again from his lips and stares deep into the storm before turning his head to look at me "apparently he is blaming the Millfiore boss Byakuran" he snorts and i sigh.

"this certainly wont look good for our already crumbling connections with the Millfiore" i grumble preparing for the headache that was sure to come and was impossible to prevent. G gave a rare sympathetic smile "let the Vongola deal with it, after all we are the "primes" the most secret and powerful mafia around." i sigh 'primes' was what we used as slang to cover our true name.

G then turned and walked towards the door just as it opened entering our priest "Asari how are you?" I ask casually smiling calmly at him, in return he smiles back "the wether is lovely today isn't it?" Asari says walking past G with a nod and towards the window. "any news?" i ask picking up the papers that G had placed on my desk and flicking through them. Asari turns to me calmly "well...I'm sure you have heard of Iemitsus claims." he smiles gently and i sigh gripping my now throbbing head "byakuran wants us dead right?" i force out leaning onto my hand for support.

Asari walks away from the window and to the door "don't worry that hasn't been decided...yet" i glare at him, that last word was not necessary was it? both my guardians went stiff by my glare and moved to exit the room.

suddenly the door burst open, revealing a flushed and tired secretary "Giotto-kun...primo...sir" she wheezed out the words panting and gasping for precious air (she reminded me of a fish out of water) "what is it" I ask standing and walking around the desk to care for her (because that is the gentleman thing to do).

i gently take her arm and hold her up, while Asari leaves to fetch some water from my desk. G though is being less helpful "spit it out lady what are you doing here" he forces out the words frustrated. I sigh and give G a displeased look before leading my secretary towards the sofa. as soon as she is settled and asari had given her water i wave away my guardians, who leave without another word.

"lilly" i ask her gently running my fingers through her long, dyed red hair. she sighs and leans against my chest "did you hear the news?" she asked softly allowing me to wrap my arms around her, i sigh "good god, yes i have" i grumble rubbing my eyes. she chuckles lightly before frowning and sitting up in my lap "Byakuran says that the vongola has taken something precious to him, and if it is not returned soon he will start a war" she panics grabbing my collar and shaking vigorously.

when she finally stops i find it impossible to focus on her and have to take a few minutes to readjust. i once again sigh (I am doing that a lot lately) "what is his precious possession" i grumble holding her hands in mine, she bites her lip "he wasn't very specific" she mumbles making me sigh.

"you know what, is doesn't mater" I state "let the vongola handle it" i mumble out.

she instantly smiles "now...how about we..." her words come out in purrs as she starts crawling forward and places herself between my legs. I know what she wants, we have done it several times before all over the place, but i feel she misunderstands our relationship. she starts to kiss my neck and slide her hand down towards my pants making me excited...

Tsuna

"slow down!" i call to the black haired boy (that had cat ears and a tail) he stops and hurries back to me. i smile at him as the rain continues to drench us "i think we should find shelter" i state "to warm up" his ears perk up when i place my hands on his cheeks and press our foreheads together to check his temperature "c'mon, before we get a cold" i smile at the sight of his slightly pink nose.

He wraps his arms round my waist and snuggles his face into my hands "warm..." he mumbles horsely making me chuckle "yes ...but the rain" i say pointing to the sky. he looks up before looking at me and nodding innocently. i smile at his antics and watch as he searches for a shelter while still holding me tightly in his embrace.

I look too "there!" i smile brightly at my eureka moment and point to a shelter created by the roots of a large tree and the massive boulder rested beside it,( they had formed somewhat of a cave) I pull myself out of his arms and hurry into the shelter. its slightly muddy, but its safe from the rain and wind so it will do. i crawl in and look around "wow its so spacious" i smile distracted by the swirling patterns in the wood.

suddenly warm arms wrap around my waist, they pull me back an then place me against a warm chest. I look up to see the cat snuggled into my hair, he cuddles me tightly and carefully, making me smile. "oh yeah..." i feel drowsy from the warmth when the realization comes to me "what should i call you?" i ask reaching up to stroke his damp raven hair. he just nuzzles my hand before looking at me. I smile and put my hand back on my lap before snuggling closer and watching the rain clouds roll past. "how about...cloud" i whisper as the world fades to a comforting black.


	28. into the woods :p

as i said in the chapter before this one hee is the next chapter!

please enjoy and review ;)

i dont own khr , adn you know tht, cus if i did...it would be an allX27 paradise...for me at least.

please enjoy and good luck in exams...or...whatever your doing

**NOTE: ****_i will be doing a Christmass or holliday one shot any requests ?_**

Giotto

I sigh and sit up in the disheveled bed, pushing Lilly off me in the process. she catches my arm "where are you going?" she asks, sitting up to wrap herself around me. we had just finished intercourse and i didn't know weather i was bored or satisfied "my office" i mumble wondering when we managed to make it to the bed from my office. she sighs "Giotto...you seem distant recently..." oh god don't tell me its this talk, the one where she complains about our nonexistent relationship. i pull my arm away and move so that i am sitting on the edge of the bed.

I snatch my underwear from the lampshade "and you never say i love you..." she continues laying back down as i walk around collecting discarded items of clothing and pulling them on "Giotto? why don't you say you love me?" she inquires again making me frustrated, she most certainly misunderstood her position.

i stand in front of the mirror and fix my black waistcoat "...thats because i don't" i say rolling up my white blouses sleeves "what?" she asks an expression of confusion and doubt on her face (she must think she heard wrong) i sigh taking my suit and flinging it over my shoulder and holding it by two fingers before walking towards the door, i open it but before i leave i repeat "that is because i don't". she stands on the bed clutching the blanket tightly "...your lying!" Lilly yells "we made love!" she announces tiring me.

i lean against the door frame with my arms crossed "if it makes you feel any better you are my most frequent toy" i state rather bored, i don't care what she thinks i have tons of girls very willing to throw themselves at my feet, one does not matter. she grits her teeth "get out" she commands making me smirk and raise an eyebrow "of my room?" i ask shifting so that i am leaning into the room with one arm against the door frame. this is starting to get kind of fun.

Lilly screams and throws a pillow at me, one which i easily deflected. i sigh, her attempts where indeed pitiful. i drop the pillow and exit the room just missing the lamp as it hits the door.

while fixing my tangled mess i accidentally run into G and Asari who both look rather concerned "what happened?" Asari asked eyebrows furrowed in concern. I smile brightly at them "oh nothing. nothing to worry about at least" i say, I am in a great mood now that i have had my daily release. G raises an eyebrow but then his face slips into an 'ah' before giving the floor a rather displeased look. Asari though does not understand and when another loud shatter (probably my mirror) rings around the hall he moves to open the door. I catch his hand "not necessary" i state "besides i doubt she would want you to see her when she is naked" this makes Asari freeze and go slightly pink. he pulls his hand away and takes a few steps back "ah..." he mumbles in realization. i smile and nod my head while clapping my hands together "good job Asari I'm glad you figured it out." i state before pushing through the center of them "G I'm going for a walk" i announce going to get my cloak. "but its raining" G tries to negotiate, i ignore him and wave the back of my hand at him.

i hurry into my office and remove my cloak carefully from its rack abandoning my suit on a chair before hurrying out of the room and down the hall. i can hear the sounds of my feet as they echo through the corridor, bouncing off of every wall. I twirl on my coat while walking and ignore the servants at they stop to bow. i am in a terrible mood, i need a walk. besides since i have lived in Italy for so long i have come to enjoy the rare opportunities of rain, and Japan has a lovely amount of rain so i should enjoy it while I'm here.

i stride down the final set of stairs and walk towards the huge maroon door. I clutch the massive golden handles and throw open the door allowing childish joy to fill my chest as wind, rain and leaves go flying into the building and around me. i feel the cold wind blow through my air and pick up my coat, i can feel the water run across my face and soak my clothes.

rushing with excitement i walk into the storm.

I look up at dark sky enjoying the wind as it wraps around me like an icy blanket. i can see a small town ahead, its little gold lights twinkling in the distance. we built our base far from people so that they would not be harmed when anything happened.

it has been almost a month since i arrived here and in a month i have only been let out for boring missions or tiring meetings, people believe that as the leader of the largest and most secret organization should not partake in things that could be risky for his life, but i ignore this and often sneak into battle.

my mind drifts to the lost child and i cringe again at the image that pops into my brain, good god i hope he never gets found...i know thats cruel to think, but a sawada as a Decimo is basically the destruction of the vongola. I sigh ignoring the sound of my boots as i trek over a small bridge and into the nearby forest. but maybe the boy could redeem himself, maybe he isn't like his father, maybe he is more like his mother...brown eyes, brown hair, short, gentle...nah! thats impossible he would never end up like that, its safe to say that their son is a mini Iemitsu.

the wind slows down and the down pour becomes a gentle rain. he managed to keep that boy hidden from me all these years...tsuna must be really precious to him, to go through all the work of hiding him from the most elite mafia in the world. I guess i should give him credit for being able to hide his son from me for who knows how long, but i still hate him and think that in either his or his sons hands the Vongola would fall.

i jump over a damp log before walking further into this viridescent abyss. as i walk i notice an odd white blotch in the trees, i sneak closer from behind and climb onto the boulder, peeking through the tiny crevices of the wood to see below. below the branches and leaves i see a sleeping black figure, the black figure is clutching something white, but its difficult to make out what it is.

i hop off the rock figuring they are both sleeping and look beneath the trees roots. the one with black hair shifts, his arms move lower on the other childs waist and his head leans back a little more revealing a small boy, resting in his arms.

my eyes are instantly on the boy, his slim gentle figure and his chocolate hair, his pink soft lips and his thick lashes, all together he looked like an angel. i rub my eyes, i cant be seeing right, that boy cant be real! his legs had a few cuts and bruises along with his arms, and his clothes are messy and a little torn, but he sill looks as perfect as an illusion.

i reach out to gently take him, completely forgetting about the other darker figure. the other boy makes himself once again known by grabbing my arm just before i can touch the boy. he growls. i don't feel fear, only a slight annoyance and...are those cat ears? i am distracted the hell? i stare at the ears that lay flat on the boys head and raise an eyebrow "a kitty?" i ask, i can practically see a vein pop when he hears the words.

he growls bearing his sharp canines making the boy stir. i reach out with my other hand to take the boy making the cat hiss and try to attack. in one swift movement i doge and reach for his neck, but surprisingly he doges cleanly. he jumps over me slamming me to the dirt and darting into the rain.

i quickly jump out and face him, (glad that the dirt inside the hollow was dry so my clothes weren't that dirty) he glares at me darkly as the the small boy in his arms is stirred awake. "wha-...why is it raining?" i hear his soft siren song fill the air making my heart clench. the boy grips the others shirt "cloud...whats going on?" he looks around in question.

cloud looks down at the small boy distracted by the adorable half asleep look the boy had. i smirk; opportunity! i jump up and attack, by the time the boy realized it was already to late. at the same time i knocked out the younger one, because i didn't want him thinking i was the bad guy.

i catch the younger one allowing the older to fall into the soggy dirt.

the boy is light in my arms, like an angel should be. i blush a little at the sight of his white shirt as it clutches to his chest allowing me to witness his pale perfect skin and soft pink nipples. i pull my cloak around him and start heading back to my base, leaving the other pathetic life form on the ground.


	29. When a demon loves an angel

my exams are this week and next so an update wont be all that soon, eaither way please enjoy!

and review.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: EXAMS THIS WEEK AND NEXT BUT AFTER WEDNESSDAY I WILL BE ACK TO WRIGHTING!**

**please enjoy and reviw**

**i dont own khr**

Kyoya

I feel a sharp pain in my spine and the world begins to spin, colors meshing like the blood on a battle field, soon a blob where the seeping crimson life is no longer identifiable, even to its master. I try to reach out with my small shaking paw as black blotches claw at my view, I feel a though I'm being dragged down to a sickening fate. My thoughts like sirens shriek in my ears and my heart rattles at the bars of my rib cage, This can't be happening, NO! Let me go! stop, STOP! blackness engulfs my view locking me six feet below ground.

Mukuro

I am greeted by the smell of copper as I awaken into a completely black room. I feel something rise in my chest and get stuck in my throat where am I? how did i get here? the walls are closing in and all i can do is watch as my imagination takes hold and my fears crawl to life.

Bodies lay around the room, groaning and crying tears of blood. Most are my age 10, some older, none younger. I stare at the pile of deformed bodies that lay in the corner of our cramped cell and hide from the creatures who somehow managed to survive the transformation. I choke on the stench and taste of my blood as i clutch my stomach wondering when i would be next, hoping that I would go during the experiment, hoping I wouldn't end up like those monsters. Hoping i was no lost cause...or at least not a broken one

But I did. I became a creature of blood thirst and greed, a god of destruction and mischief. I can only curl into a submissive ball as the image of scientists and mafia members alike peel away my pride and slice at my fearful heart.

They know who I am...they will misuse, try to recreate my ability... will they harm my Tsuna with it? His smiling face comes to mind, his gentle features and loving warm eyes what can I do? all i can do is curl up tighter, cling to that final thought before perishing down here...all alone.

The door suddenly crashes open revealing a stoic man with black hair and several scars on his face "shit, not here either...just some stupid brat. " he growls lowly. Trembling from the pain i stand "and who the fuck do you think you are" I hiss getting to my feet.

"Xanxas the next Vongola decimo" he growls as though it where obvious. If i werent in this state he would have been dead already "ushi ushi ushi Boss we have a problem hee~ Byakuran has escaped to Italy, no doubt taken the little Iemitsu with him"

I blink twice. little Iemitsu? Tsuna! Byakuran left with my princess! I hurry to my feet and push past the older man, running past the piles of bloodied bodies, trying to find the exit and my little tsuna.

Guard

I stare at the newest test subject and smirk "he is attractive isn't he." I sigh at my coworker who rolls his eyes "god no" he mutters making me frown.

"I would fuck that" I mumble to him causing him to choke and spit out his coffee. I chuckle "Lisa! you cant just say such...such...vulgar stuff so casually" he cried a little flushed and most likely jealous.

"whats his name?" i ask leaning against the key pad and staring up at his raven hair and his muscles hidden by clothing. Kiel picks up a few documents and begins to read "...Kyoya...Hibari Kyoya" he mumbles pulling one page back and forward as though he where checking to see if he was right. "Hibari Kyoya..." i whisper dreamily, even though he has cat ears and a tail i would love to have him all to myself.

I tap the glass "please wake up soon, I want you with me" I whisper, I can feel the heat rolling down my chest and back, God i wanted him badly!

Suddenly the lights went out making me scream and jump back in surprise "wh-what happened?" I stammer feeling around, hoping to find the case where my lover was resting. "Kiel...what is going on?" I cry out to him.

"don't panic I found the back up light."I hear him call, but before he can do anything a loud shattering sound fills the room and I am drenched in water, Kiel hears me scream and switches on the light.

There before me lays the one and only Hibari Kyoya. He coughs on all fours tearing off the chains that where attached to his body. I can feel my heart race as i stare at the outlined abs and sexy face, i know he is around 16 but i cant resist, i want him now!

Kiel stumbles backwards, afraid. Kyoya lets his eyes slide over his quivering figure before settling on mine. I feel his sexy, icy stare crawl up my spine making me shiver "you heard me didn't you...asking you to wake up...you wanted me too!" i smile brightly at the revelation and run to embrace him but a sudden pain jabs my stomach then blooms on my face. I fall to the ground, pain soaring through every part of my body and blood slowly blurring my vision.

i try to focus on my surroundings but I can't, causing panic to rise in my chest. I think i see Kyoya standing in front of Kiel, hovering over him ominously...Kiel switches the lights off and all I can hear in the empty abyss of darkness is his pained scream and the slushing of water mixed with glass.

I can feel glass shards prick my skin and blood run down my swollen parts. He never meant to hurt me, he loves me, he needs me, all he ever wanted was me, it was an accident, someone is forcing him to do it, I conclude knowing full well that i am correct. I can hear the door open and panting fills the room. slushy footsteps echo before a quiet thump and the world goes still.

The lights switch on and i have to force my eyes open as black spots begin to fill my vision from the pain. By the door sits a boy, much uglier than me, tiny, brunette, large eyed, soft lips, perfect skin...yeah i am way prettier (I try to preoccupy myself with the truth to avoid my pain). I watch as Kyoya slithers behind his broken glass case and peeks at the boy. His eyes widen at the sight of the boy and his cheeks...are dusted in a pink? I try to crawl towards him, remind him of my magnificent presence, but the pain proved to be to much as i couldn't move a centimeter.

Black blotches once again obscure my vision making it difficult to focus on anything at all. I grip my side ignoring the new amount of ruckus that was commencing. I look up for the reassurance of my sexy lover...but he is gone? i search frantically, only to find him slamming a foot into wall above my boss...Byakuran.

Byakuran dodges several times the small boy limp in his arms. I smirk at this, that stupid boy couldn't handle a little blood, but I? i have been laying here almost fully clear minded for the past ten minutes and I have injuries! Kyoya doesn't want a weak lover! I watch as an epic battle ensued, one where i quietly cheer on my lover and try not to pass out in.

Suddenly Byakuran falls to his knees and is slammed into a near by wall. I cheer quietly with my hoarse voice and roll over so that my lover can come and rescue me...wait...where are you going? kyoya? i watch in utter confusion as he walks up to the small boy and picks him up, gently moving strands of hair out of his face and cradling his frail, ugly body. He must be trying to make me jealous. But now is not the time, he needs to help me before i bleed to death! I reach up and rub the blood from my nose, and this bruise on my stomach could be disastrous!

I watch as Kyoya walks in my direction and smile, he was coming for me...wait why is he stepping over me? I grab onto his angle making him turn to me "honey...where are you-" but i am cut off by the slam of his foot to my face. Darkness engulfs my sight.

Giotto

I swivel my chair around whistling happily to myself, what a nice catch. On my sofa lies my adorable little angel, tucked warmly beneath my cloak (I did want to put him in my bed, but G insisted that i I work and i didn't want to leave his side). I stop swiveling my chair and lean onto the table grinning excessively at the sight of his cute, peaceful face.

I arise from my chair and walk towards him with the sudden urge to touch every beautiful part of his body (and i am not one to refuse my urges). I set myself on the sofa, in the gap the curl of his stomach made. I gently reach out and stroke his cheek, brushing away stray, brown locks in the process. The boy stirs causing me to freeze...but he does not wake up, so i slowly lean downwards closing in on those soft, pink lips...suddenly the door crashes open "I forgive you giotto-kun! I don't care if I'm juts your toy, as long as i am yours!" the redhead cries running towards me.

I catch her neck and grit my teeth "you are disturbing...haven't you heard of knocking?" I hiss glancing at the fluttering eyes of the boy who was somehow still passed out. she chokes a little her eyes trained on the boy before widening slightly, i release her as i am sure she has learnt her lesson.

Lilly collapses to the ground coughing whilst i go back to stroking my little angels soft dainty locks "um...Giotto-kun?" she asks making me growl

"what the fuck do you want" I spit not wanting anything more than for her to leave. She glances uncertainly at the boy "are you gay?" she suddenly asks. I sigh, in truth i was surprised a little too, but with the boys appearance who could not be attracted "apparently yes...but maybe I'm simply bi?" I mumble tucking the chocolate locks behind his ear before looking at her..."are you glaring at him?" i allow my eyes to darken and my mouth to slip into a serious line.

She stumbles over several incoherent words before looking at me, smiling brightly and denying ever doing such. "where did you find him?" she asks me softly. I stand and walk to my desk "in a clearing in the wood, he was passed out...i had to save him from a wolf." I lie casually, after all a lie was the next best truth. she nods quietly her eyes sparking with amazement (too dum to realize that the last wolf in japan went extinct in 1905).

The door once again crashes open and i snap a pen "sir! Alaude and some...half dog, cat, wolf...animal thing...are fighting!" a dark haired servant pauses through his statement awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

I growl and stand "half cat?" I hiss, could the boy have caught up that quickly? the servant thinks for a moment before nodding "yeah I think that is about it." I let out a low growl before sprinting over my desk and past him.

down the hallway, around the corner, hallway, corner, stairs, hallway...window! I leap out the window, expertly scaling the wall till I reached the great hall where loud metallic sounds where ringing from. I slip through the large window and look down at the dueling two hissing lightly, indeed it was the boy...the boy that would most likely be here to take my angel from me!

"congratulations for finding your way here so quickly but now...you need to die" I hiss out the words, smirking deviously before leaping down and striking him in the chest. The raven haired boy slams into the wall behind him before dropping to the ground, cleanly landing on his feet. "are you serious?" the words are mumbled beneath my breath as my face twists to a sneer, how could he possibly survive that?

I watch in disgust as the boy gets back into a fighting stance and growls. Alaude, who had been standing silently on the side moves a little closer "Giotto...you know him?" he questions, eyes like slits and a hand to the chin. I glare at him "he is a problematic one" I grind through my teeth "we should put him down quickly" I snarl wanting Alaude to shut it and for the only thing between me and my angel to suffer greatly before death.

"oh what a shame...why don't we keep him a little longer" an elegant yet raspy voice fills the room and in walks Marjane "but step mother!" shock fills my chest, first up why is she here and secondly why does she need to interfere, why does she even care. "he is part animal...don't you want to find out how that came about?" she asks slowly walking down the steps her long yet skimpy kimono sliding along the ground behind her. "we could use such a creature for battle purposes, after all did you not see how quickly he recovered your blow?" She questions faking innocence.

She walks slowly towards the boy before quickly vanishing in violet smoke and reappearing behind him with her hands placed on his shoulders. The boy goes stiff, his ears perking before lowering with a growl "besides...i need a new fuck buddy" she smirks. He freezes probably wondering if she said what we all thought we she did (i know that's what I'm wondering).

"why him?" i ask as the boy shakes out of her grip, jumps and lands easily on a windowsill (I knew he wouldn't leave without my angel so i didn't feel the need to go after him, he would come after me.) She pouts "because he wont sleep with me!" she shrieks pointing at Alaude "and that boy looks almost just like him!" she huffs glaring at Alaude childishly.

Alaude sighs "I cant help not wanting to sleep with an old monkey" he states before turning and leaving completely ignoring Marjanes shrieks of rage. I sigh "mother you really can't blame him...besides why in the world are you sleeping around?" I sigh. She in turn crosses her arms and pouts "because your father cannot satisfy me!" her voice was childish and her nose up turned as she exits the room rather hastily.

I turn to look at where the boy had been...but he was gone! "shit" I hiss rewinding all that had happened. I thought I didn't need to worry because he wouldn't leave without my angel so I could still fight him, but in reality that was what I should have been worried about!

I sprint through the door and up the stairs, jumping past shocked servants. I slam the door to my office open and freeze.


	30. Time

I am sorry this took soooooo long and that it is this short!

I really don't have an excuse for this though, I should have been wrighting.

anyway please enjoy, I will try my best to update more frequently.

I dont own Khr

Giotto

My princess was sitting up right and laughing gently while stroking that stupid cat who was clinging to him possessively. Opposite him sits Asari chuckling about something that I regrettably missed. Lampo was beside him smiling rather excessively, and Alaude was leaning against my desk while trying to cover his smirk with a hand. Everyone in the room though kept giving irritated glances to the dark haired cat snuggled up to the small angel.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" I hiss out my question, relishing in the way they all turn to me with shocked expressions (well all except Alaude and that stupid cat, they simply payed me no mind...son's of b-). I turn back to the small angel who squeaks as soon as we make eye contact. This was what I was afraid of; others seeing him, MY little angel, there can't be a single person who wouldn't grow to want him! My eyes soften on his small frame before smiling as brightly as I can "I am so glad you're awake" I say moving past the shocked faces of my guardians and sitting down beside the small boy.

I had planned to tell the boy that the cat boy had hurt him and not me, but it seemed that was not possible with him groping at the little angel and growling at me. "I found you and your...dog outside in the rain." I smile through gritted teeth at the hissing male before continuing "how do you feel?" I ask gently, pushing some chocolate locks behind the boys ear causing every male in the room to twitch with rage. I know my guardians like this little child but they can't have him! I found him, I rescued him from this filthy creature (who ended up following anyway) and I am the one who is caring for him, it should be me he loves!

He nod's "yes...um thank you...for finding us, and helping us..." his smile put the crimson roses to shame. I felt pride swell in my chest, I am truly a hero! "What is you'r name?" I ask shooting him my killer smile. "I-Im Tsunayoshi a-and this is cloud" I sank in his sweet, gentle voice, so Tsuna is my little princesses name! "um...what may I call you?" he asks looking at his stupid cat who had decided that now was a good time to start nibbling Tsuna's fingers. I gently grasp his chin and direct his gaze to me... "GIOTO KUN~" the door bursts open an in sprints Lilly "you can't be gay you just can't!" she shrieks falling to the ground in the center of the room.

Tsuna blinks twice "a-are you ok?" he questions not sure wether to be shocked or worried, all the fazes of the debate clear on his face. Suddenly a pineapple entered the room walking right on top of the sobbing, grunting, choking female and simply standing there as though nothing where off. Tsuna squeaks, his eyes widening in horror "fu fu fu I know I'm fabulous but really a picture would last much longer." He chuckled noting the fact that everyone but Alaude where staring at him in shock. "oh! and who might this be?" He turned to my Tsuna and smirked.

"Demonspade...what the fuck are you doing here" I squish the words through my teeth. Tsuna suddenly gasped "Demonspade!" everyone turned to Tsuna in surprise.

"oh...so you've heard of me?" Demon chuckled catching Tsuna's chin.

Tsuna frowned, blushing cutely "no...u-um I saw that name in one of Byakurans documents..." silence filled the room. WHAT IN THE WORLD! he knows byakuran, our enemy? wait what is he to that marshmallow freak? Shit! "Tsunayoshi," I try to calmly collect myself "how do you know Byakuran...and how did you see his documents?" I start trying to restrain all of my questions to the ones a leader should ask. "well...um it's a long story..." he mumbled petting the cat who was now glaring heatedly at a wall.

Basil

Like on a stage I stand blinded by light and sinking in the silence of a difficult crowd. It reminds me of when I was younger, no older than five, when I did my first production. The story was sleeping beauty and I was the prince. I remember how happy I was to receive the roll, I remember stuttering through my lines each night, trying my best to perfect them, I remember little Tsuna helping me with my lines or cheering me on from a crosslegged position on the wooden ground. I loved the hours we spent laughing at my messed up lines and cuddling at my perfect ones, I loved how Tsuna was always there; for every mishap, for every cheer. On the night of the performance I was afraid, I remember the feeling all to clearly, the feeling of waves clashing in my chest and doubt rising like tower through the clouds . Tsuna told me then how much he looked up to me and how brave I was, and then suddenly gone...all the fears, doubts and worries lay buried beneath the sand. I went out on the stage and spoke my first line...

I know though, that in this production I am no prince, no villain, no princess in destress. On this stage I am an object, something you can destroy and replace I am of no value, of no role. "I am proud to present to you 314XX" I hear the calm voice of a male ring throughout the room. "This was once just a group of horrid monsters," am I not alone on this burning stage "but are now a group of valuable weapons!" who are they presenting, I am sure I'm the only one up here. "How about a demonstration?" The 'announcer' continues before I can hear the cold clack of his shoes against tiles as he moves to another location.

I feel my legs move on their own, forcing me to stand and face the invisible crowd. Why is my body moving on its own? beside me walk's up a small girl with odd hair and screaming eyes. Another boy with a bar code on his cheek moves to join, his face as bare and as pale as a linen sheet. The last to join us is another boy, a blond with a scar on his nose and angry irises. All three of us remain unmoving for several moment's, all three of us remain in fearful silence.

Suddenly my hand shoot's up and shoot's towards the girl, luckily she dodge's, but not before trying to kick me in the face. All three of us are thrown into an unwilling bloody battle, a battle where no matter how much pain we endure we can't give up, we can't fall down, we can't win or loose.

Reborn

The loud shatter of an espresso glass fills the quiet room. I watch as the clock fall's from the wall in shameful shards, broken by nothing more than a small cup filled with a liquid that, like whiskey, gave me comfort. I have waited far to long, I should have been the first consoled when this took place, why is it that this report, written by Xanxas, about the whereabouts of Tsunayoshi, has only now fallen into my hands? It is a good week after Iemitsu read the documents, what was in its contents that took them so long to reveal it to me.

I stand abruptly and glare around the room, all the cats where gone and Dino has left to try and sneak research about our lost brunette. Alone I make my way to the door, and , without permission of the ninth creep into the unforgiving night. I pull out my phone and send a small message to many waiting souls.

"The time of waiting is over, commence as you please."


	31. Deciet

sorry this is late but i was really busy with stuff.

although this update is not long I plann on updating again really soon since i already have half of the next chapter complete. anyway please enjoy and review!

i dont own khr.

note: light moletsation here wo warning!

Tsuna

I continue to stroke Cloud's messy dark locks whilst Giotto and the other's seem to be discussing what to do with the entire situation. The door suddenly open's announcing a women in a revealing kimono smoking a long black pipe. I look away as crimson shades my face. "ahn~ there is my little kitten-chan!" she giggles hurrying over to cloud and yanking the clawing cat away from me and the sofa. I cant help but giggle at the expression he possessed as he was dragged into the arms of the barley dressed woman. "mother..." Giotto sighed, this honestly caught me of guard; What part of this woman was transferred to him? That thought was interrupted by a much more interesting discussion that soon proceeded between the two.

"I have everything set! all we need to do is bring kitten-chan there and we can test the reason for his insane stamina and skill" she chattered smiling brightly.

"mother..." Giotto seemed rather pleading but somehow...relieved.

"oh come on dear~ this could really benefit us!" she smiled wider knowing that she already had Giotto in her manicured grasp. "Asari" Giotto called and the man, who was momentarily ruffling my hair with comforting fondness, walked up to the blond "make sure that experiments are all that is happening." he stated smirking "aw come on dear~ I know what your side plan could be" he momentarily mimicked his mother before turing with the flip of his cape to sit at his desk, ignoring the sharp glare of the skimpy woman.

Cloud, the lady and Asari begin to leave the room. I want to stay with cloud! I feel safe with him and he is the only person I somewhat know! so I follow, surely they would let me stay with him, but as fate would have it Giotto had other plans in mind "stay here...I have a few question's to ask you." the blond stated. I watched the rest of the inhabitants leave the room most of them sparing me a glance before exiting.

For the next hour I was interrogated, but oddly enough only around three question's where actually on Byakuran the rest where things like; "favorite food?" "where did you live before?" "what do you like to do with your free time?". Giotto would continuously stop and stare at me intently, as though a question was at the tip of his tongue...but he simply didn't know if he could ask it. I did not ask about that question as I figured it was something I would not want to answer.

For the rest of that evening Giotto was silently doing his paperwork, sometimes he would stop and stare at me for a long uncomfortable amount of time. When he did stop and stare I found myself unable to stop or question him, as I did feel a slight fear towards him, there was something about the way he commanded his members that scared me.

Even with the long intervals of uncomfortable staring, I felt secure enough to fall asleep, after all this boredom was eating me alive and the only comforting action this case was sleep.

I can't recall how long I slept, but by the time I woke up the moon was shining bright in the sky and Giotto was fast asleep on his desk (a state I never expected to see him in).

The rain had stopped rattling the windows and all was replaced with the soft hush of the wind and the gentle whisper of Giottos shallow breathing. I smile at his peaceful face shining in the moonlight that poured through the large window. As I move to stand I feel somethings slide down my shoulder and fall onto my lap. I look...It was a cape, a long one that was completely black...a cape I recognized to have been on Giotto earlier today. I can't resist the smile that colored my features, I have no need to fear him, he is actually very kind; my thoughts only widen my smile. But he could be cold! I carefully stand and move towards the sleeping blond. I walk around the desk but avoid the ray of the luminescent moon, because, I must admit, I like to see his calm, handsome face. I take the cape and gently lay it over him, making sure to cover every inch of his strong back.

I stare at his golden locks for a few more moments before the temptation grew to much so I reached out and began gently stroking the soft strands of illuminated gold. He mumbles something in his sleep before nuzzling into his arms. I decide not to disturb him any longer and leave to set myself on the sofa once again. As soon as my head hit the cool surface I was back into a deep slumber.

The warmth of sunlight awoke me from my slumber. I attempt to sit up but am stopped by an arm that suddenly tightens around my waist. I turn to the bearer of the arm, It must be Cloud, he must be back from the tests...I wonder if he is ok? I slowly push the fluffy white blanket down from the hidden persons face. Blond locks? Cloud does not have blond locks! I push the blanket down further with slightly fearful curiosity...Giotto! I found it odd that I could accept all that had happened yesterday, but not the fact that this man was latched to my waist.

I take a deep breath and move to remove the tanned arm from my hips. The action though causes the man's grip to tighten and, with a grunt, I am dragged back into the bed. Giotto has his arms firmly on my waist and his face, unbeknownst to him, is buried in the nape of my neck.

I could hear the thumping of my heart and I could feel my cheeks heat with a bright color. Giotto's breath tickled my neck, I could feel his soft lips press gently against my tingling skin. The man mumbled something in his sleep causing a shiver to run down my spine and me to squeak in surprise. Giotto then proceeded to grip me tighter, but in the process his hand slid into my shorts while the other wrapped around my chest beneath my shirt. My cheeks where now even more crimson than a sunburnt lobster and I was feeling a little delirious. I wanted his hands off of me! I didn't know how to feel about the skin contact! so I try to reach down and pull away his arm but...as soon as I touch his arm he grumbles and shoves his hand even lower into my shorts, now holding my bare rear! I want to scream, but I know that it would cause a lot of attention that I really did not want to explain later, so gripping Giotto's shirt I try to wiggle and squirm his hand out of my shorts.

Giotto suddenly nips my neck and I let out a small moan as an odd amount of shock and...pleasure? momentarily fills my body. I clench my teeth as the blond shifts in his sleep, causing the hand on my bare chest to slide down to my stomach and rest at the hem of my shorts. The other hand though ends up gently stroking my behind making me tremble with an Alien sensation.

I continued to struggle in removing his hand "Giotto...move your hand!" I grumble before slapping my hand over my mouth...if this man woke up it would be bad, and if he shifted his hand further it would only make things worse! a questioning feeling filled the pit of my stomach when the man began to shift, the feeling led to horror and shock when the hand at the front of my shorts slid over my shorts and stopped pressed against my crotch. I freak out! that spot had ever been touched before and it felt weird to have another mans large hand pressed against it. The feeling then left me mortified since my reflex was to quickly throw my hips backwards. I should have been thinking but...as soon as my hips shot backwards the hand in the back of my shorts slipped right to my butt hole and lightly probed it causing me to scream in utter shock and light pleasure.

The scream awoke Giotto and he calmly lifted his head from the nape of my neck to look into my trembling teared up face. I was gripping his shirt like there was no tomorrow and looked at anything other than his face when the statement left my lips "y-you'r h-hand" I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and odd pleasure.

"oh...OH!" Giotto noted where his hand was and went a light pink at the realization before quickly pulling both hands away. I quickly scramble away form him and to the edge of the bed where I cling to the bed post as if fearing something terrible would take me away if my fingers parted with it even just a little.

"Im sorry Tsuna...I didn't mean to touch you there!" Giotto tried to tempt me back into his arms with apologies, but even though his arms seemed welcoming I could not bring myself to go near him! It was the first time I was touched in such a way and...and...it felt...good...so very good! But I know how wrong it was, I felt tears prick my eyes as I recall the way he touched me, I hated the mental conflict that was tearing me in half. "T-tsuna..." Giotto tried as he crept closer "please..." he muttered, but I refuse to meet his eyes, not until I have sorted all these weird feeling's out.

Suddenly the door crashed open "GIOTTO- KUN~" Lilly sprang in only to freeze and smile stiffly at the scene in front of her. "...you are requested for a meeting the with the acrobeno's" she squeezed the words through her firmly gritted smile. Giotto spared me a small, hurt glance before sighing and moving to get dressed. Lilly ,now clearly happy that Giotto was no longer conversing with me, followed him like a puppy desperate for praise and affection.

I trained my eyes out the window, but my thoughts where not on the beautiful scenery of japan but my winding thoughts. Cloud! I recalled my precious cat, where was he ? Where is he now? Is he safe? I turn to look with panicked eyes at Giotto's retreating back "GIOTO! Wait!" He turns to me all too eagerly "yes!" I look away from his eyes out of fear from his expression, I knew he was hoping for my forgiveness, I had forgiven him...but I still could comprehend my emotion's and therefore refused to acknowledge what had just occurred (for as long as I could that is). "is...Cloud ok?" I ask gently. The only reply I received however is a growl and then Giotto stormed out.

Giotto

I smirk as I walk away from the room with Lilly trailing behind be, of course I had been awake the whole time and the whole act afterwards was for Tsuna to feel guilty and flail over me later. I know he will behave weird for a little bit but soon he will want that feeling again and he will come talk to me with cutely flushed cheeks and averted eyes.

"I shall go to the meeting...Lilly go get him a change of clothes and breakfast, then care for him for the rest of the day" I chuckle thinking of my little Tsuna. She gives me a forced smile and a curt nod before departing down the hall to retrieve what I had asked her to.

Lilly

Stupid brat! stealing my Giotto from me like that! I should go buy that ugly duckling some clothes...unless...I allow my eyes to drift to Maya's room. Maya was Giotto's last secretary, she does not live in that room anymore, in fact now it was used for servant storage...but some of her clothes are still there.

I hurry into the room and pull out the dirtiest, non matching clothes possible for that little brat to wear.

Tsuna

I didn't know what I could have possibly done! did I say something wrong? I felt miserable, I did not know if me not acknowledging what had just occurred made things worse. I feel tears fall from my eyes, all the tears from the many days spent with Byakuran and a single day here.

Only a short while later Lilly returned, grumbling over something I could not hear. "I have been assigned to take care of you so change and then go find room G27" she smirked at the last line but I ignored the dreading feeling in my chest that that devious smirk brought.

I climbed out of the bed and took the clothes from her outstretched hand, as soon as the clothes left her fingers she was gone. I mumble a 'thank you' flinching at the sound of the slamming door before laying out the clothes to dress. I had received (once again) orange shorts, white socks, red slip on's, a bright blue top and a old, battered, several sizes too large white hoodie. I was happy to have some clean clothes, even if the color coordination is a little off, I am sure they are the only clothes my size.

I pull the jumper over the oddly matched clothing and it slides beneath my shorts, making me look like I'm not wearing trousers at all! I feel embarrassed by how bare I look but I know I need to find the room G27.


	32. Contradicting Chapter's

So this chapter is for y'all that like A27

please enjoy and don't jusge that it is late, please. Im proud of how long this chapter is...haha so long! :(

ok, ok but it is pretty long for my normal standard's.

please enjoy and review and...and favorite if you like? or if you got this far cuase if you got this far you gotta like it! right? Right?...sigh sorry I'm really tired I had tripple math today and another test tommorow along with a boatload of essay's to write.!

anyway enjoy, review and I will see you soon! (TV show ending a classic! ;)...:(

I dont own khr!

I slowly exit the room and begin to walk down the hall, only to freeze; I had no possible Idea where the room G27 was, In fact I had no idea where anything was! I sigh and continue forward, maybe I would bump into someone who could direct me. I continued down the hall then down the stairs and along another long hall.

After what seemed like hours I had ran into several servants; two women who told me to go away with up turned noses while mumbling something about Giotto and marriage, another older woman who told me kindly that she knew nothing of that room, and four guys (whom I met all separately) that gave me strange smiles and seemed to lack the definition of personal space.

I now have somehow managed to land in a garden! "I feel like I'm in wonderland." I sigh walking along the maze of flowering bushes. There are so many flowers that I cant help but smile, each flower is so unique and pretty. I really wanted to try drawing these camellias and those crimson roses, but without the material I walk on admiring their colorful glow as I pass them.

Out of the blue I hear a low growl, I spin around and am greeted by a large black wolf. In utter shock I scream and, being the idiot I am when in panic, dash further into the maze.

I know I can't outrun or outsmart the wolf but I continue to try by sprinting around sharp corners and ducking into multiple hidden, green alleyways. Of corse I do not loose the intelligent beast and, as I am just turning a corner, I slip and tumble through several hedges and into a large marble statue (of some greek goddess). Out of utter fear I tear myself off of the ground and sprint onwards, but the fall left me somewhat disorientated, and I tumbled into a rosebush.

The wolf stops in front of me, clearly aware that thorns where not something you would just willingly jump into. What in the world is a wolf doing in Japan anyway? The thorns sting and tear my flesh, I feel so guilty! because these people gave me clothes out of kindness and on the first day I tear them to shreds! I feel blood trickle down my arms as I shift them to look around me.

Over there! hidden behind the many thorns was a small hole within the hedge. I scramble towards it, wincing as the thorns scrape along my skin leaving red, angry marks. The wolf behind me has gone silent, and I hope that it has deemed me worthless prey and decided to leave. I am nearly out of the hedge when I feel my foot snag between two branches. I try to tactically pull away my foot when s sudden low growl fill's my ears causing me to look with terrified, wide eyes to my left. There the wolf stand's, proud and strong, with its fangs bared at me. I begin to wildly yank at my foot. The wolf slowly advances closer. I pull and pull at my caught foot, shaking and rattling the hedge in desperation.

The wolf prepares to jump just as I tear away my foot, abandoning my shoe. I scramble to my feet wincing at the pain blooming all over my body. The wolf leaps allowing me just enough time to dive away and start sprinting.

I run as fast as I can, ignoring the pain in my body, I want Cloud! please! help me! I feel tears prick my eyes as the fear grips me firmly.

In the distance I spot a tree and, using my last drop's of strength, I dash towards it. I grab a low branch and scramble up! I struggled a little from the pain and my lack of stamina, but I manage to clamber to the very top. My hands matted with sweat grasp one branch after another, slipping once in a while. Carefully I set myself on the highest branch and, clinging to the bark, I take a much needed breath.

The wolf stops below me and begin's to growl lowly. If the wolf did climb the tree, I don't think I could care, I am way to tired, my body aches like I've been thrown off of a skyscraper. I cant stay awake...

Alaude

I am almost positive that our enemy has grown exceedingly stupid, what else could explain the fact that they only had around seventy armed men set to protect important information in a hidden base. Everyone knows that that's far too little protection and that a secretive base is the first place anyone would look! I sigh in annoyance as I enter our main base. Enemy's have become exceedingly weaker over the past few months and the boredom has become unbearable. Without a decent opponent I find myself unable to entertain myself. At least that was until yesterday.

That child...he looked oddly familiar...and beautiful. I growl, I know that many have that exact same opinion and it is enraging.

I walk into the massive empty Library and toss my coat onto the plush crimson sofa in front of the warm flames of the fireplace. Calmly I proceed to the massive window and look out at the stormy and rainy weather, that decorated my window with bullets of water.

I don't mind the rain...its boring but its refreshing. I let my eyes scan the scenery wondering if I would see Alvise; a wolf I had picked up in America on my last mission. I freeze when I notice the beast staring up a tree with what I can only guess is worry. This is odd after all this beast has never shown such pathetic emotion's as worry. This interested me, so grabbing my black coat off of the sofa, I went to investigate.

Tsuna

Icy water tore me from my rest and forced me to face the pain in my trembling body. I try to sit up, but wince when I feel my drenched clothes cling to my skin and wound's.

Its still pouring and the tree grants little protection from the clouds sharp tear's. I look down and see the wolf, drenched and staring at me with what I can only guess is worry. I can't feel any dark intent from the majestic beast and smile "Im glad you don't want to hurt me anymore" I state, although the wolf can't tell me what it thinks I feel like I know how it perceives.

My teeth continue to chatter as I smile stiffly down at the wolf, who too is soaked to the bone. The wolf stands and puts two paw's on the trunk of the tree, it's head tilted in question. I try to climb down, but as soon as i place one foot lower pain shoots throughout my entire body. The cold had frozen my muscles and the injuries from before where only making the pain worse. I feel tears prick my eyes and I bite my blue lips out of pain. The wolf's ears perked before hopping back down and trotting back and forth in what I guessed was contemplation. The wolf then settled itself beneath the tree and settled its worried eyes on me.

Several more hour's passed allowing me to watch my fingers turn blue and the sky to go from grey to black. Everything in front of me began to blur, so I pulled myself into a tight ball and closed my tired eyes...

Alaude

As soon as I reach Alvise he starts to tug at my clothes trying to drag me to the tree...odd behavior indeed. I walk beneath the tree and bring my eye's upward. Curled up in the tree; soaking wet and turning blue is the little boy from earlier. Little Tsunayoshi. My eyes widen with (what I hesitantly admit) is worry and shock. "Tsunayoshi" I call his name, he shifts and open's his eye's.

Tsuna

I open my eyes to the baritone call of my name. I allow my eyes to slowly travel down-wards to the person who had called me. As soon as I see those sharp irises I call the name of the only person who comes to mind "Cloud?" I am overjoyed to have him back to me! Cloud though snorts "not likely" he mutters, I freeze, before unraveling my shivering body to look at the man below. "ahn...Alaude-san!" my eyes go wide and I can't help but feel shame for my mistake.

The man sigh's "what are you doing?" he question's me, shifting his umbrella so that he can see my face. I feel like sobbing, but I hold it in "I got lost looking for a room and I met creepy people and a wolf and..." I ramble on for a few seconds before Alaude shut my mouth "come down." He commanded simply pointing to the ground "but I..." I begin, I was about to explain a very important detail he had missed "no but's come down." he hissed, I felt tears prick my eyes again.

"I-I c-can't...I can't..." I let the words come out in a broken sob. He sigh's.

Suddenly a flash of lightning fill's the darkened sky, fear shook throughout my entire body, causing me to come tumbling down in a cry of shock. I held my breath preparing myself for the searing pain that would inevitably inflict my body when I hit the ground. I held my eyes shut as tightly as I could preparing for the ground...which never came. I peek an eye open, an action I regret...heartily. I am being held bridal style by what I can only guess is a pissed off Alaude. I don't know weather to laugh or cry because I'm in the hand's of someone who (Asari states) is prone to Violence! But I'm not dead...but I will be...really soon.

"a...a...thank you?" I try as I attempt to get my legs out of his hold, but he grip's me firmly glaring me straight in the eyes. God I'm so screwed! "what in the world do you think your doing?" yep so very screwed! "I-I was...um...trying to find room G27 I guess..." I mumble as the rain continues to drench my already soggy hair. "G27? we don't have a G27." Alaude growled bringing his pale face closer to mine. I want to cry, all that for a nonexistent room! "who told you to go look for such a ridiculous room?" Alaude questioned as the wolf nuzzles my low hanging hand happily...what an odd wolf, one minute trying to tear the skin off my back, the next; trying to lick and comfort me to death! what's next, Derek from teen wolf? I sigh I honestly don't have any manly pride, I mean I know teen wolf and...

"Tsunayoshi." Alaude bring's me back to reality with his hushed growl. Before I can answer he shift's me so that he is holding me up, with his hands positioned beneath my arm's...in other words; like a rag doll. I just hang there allowing my eyes to focus on Alaude's icy one's, for some reason I found no purpose to look away; hide my eyes, hide anything! I stare straight at him and for a moment I can see something flicker within his own cool irises, something akin to understanding or maybe acceptance, either way I felt no reason to fear the man holding me. I felt safe, and not the safe that Giotto gave me...I feel that no matter what happen's next I will be protected, I won't be left alone, this sense of security is a welcome emotion that I barley seem to be able to attain these day's.

I can't help but smile as a relaxed sigh escapes my lip's. Alaude put's me calmly to his chest, I cling to his shirt and bury my nose in his coat, and like a child, I am carried back into the mansion.

I close my eyes and allow myself to breath deeply, I allow myself to relax into the much needed warmth Alaude is granting me. Because my eyes are closed I don't know where he is taking me, but I don't need to worry, I am safe.

ok so the teenwolf thing...I got in an argument with a friend and the only way she would make up with me is if I watched the entire show with her, I would have said no If I had not realized the gravity of our argument and my part in that argument! so now I'm watching teen wolf and whipping sterik like a creep. so athat's how that showed up in the story ;)


	33. Bath time

alright here is the update...seriously late I know and Im sorry. I had this like super cool plan that would allow me update for frequently...but as you can plainly see...it completely failed (story of my life)

anyway please enjoy and review!

I shall have the other characters come in soon, its just I really wanted this scene so now I may have three chapters worth of it...heh sorry.

so anyway ENJOY! please, I mean you don't have to but i really would be happy if you did :) y'know what, if you dont like it then...then fake it till you like it! just kidding, do what you want :)

well as wee all know I don't own khr... (that may be a good thing)

so...yeah...enjoy?

Mukuro

I don't remember what happened after I escaped the strange base, all I know is that I was searching for Tsunayoshi. I must have passed out of blood loss though because here I am, sitting in a strange white room with only a bed.

I hear a rattling sound and part of the wall opens entering a person I can only recognize as Reborn. "we placed you here because we didn't know if we could trust you." He states matter of factly. I know that my condition's may be terrible, but if I move fast enough I may have the chance to escape and find Tsunayoshi, my delirious mind decides on it own.

I carefully analyze each guard behind Reborn, easy enough! then I analyze Reborn...his exhaustion is printed in dark circles beneath his eyes and his expression lack's any sort of emotion. I believe I may be able to pass with a little less effort than expected! Sadly I underestimated my opponent, for as I passed in a full sprint I was caught by this Reborn and flung into the wall behind me. "I see you are quite eager to get this underway, and I completely agree with you! I can't wait any more for their ridiculous order's" he states smirking in a way I never thought I would see him do; his face is filled with rage and blood thirst, lack of control clear in little acton. " I am willing to allow you to help the search if you cooperate, if you do not cooperate... you die...here" he hisses. I chuckle a little "so even though we are playing behind someones back we must follow rules?" I question, I need to keep an appearance of calm.

"is that a no then?" Reborn asks mockingly.

"Im in" I hiss, knowing full and well that I have fallen for his little trick.

"good then someone shall come and collect you in an hour...be prepared" he smirk's walking away from me and closing the wall once again.

wait for me Tsunayoshi, Im coming!

Tsuna

I hear several door's open and close until I am gently set down on a cool surface. I feel embarrassment when a small wine ,from the loss of warmth, leaves my lip's, I hear Alaude's strong chuckle and, in embarrassment I look away and analyze the room. I...I'm in a bathroom...a large one coveted in pearl. I don't really like the color anymore, not since Byakuran entered my life. The sound of water rushing into an empty basin draws my attention to Alaude. The man is filling up the massive circular bath with water. Does he plan to take a bath? in that case I should probably leave.

I stand to go only to be caught by the pale blond and set back down on the sink's counter. Alaude then locks the door and goes to a shelf to pull out a fluffy white towel. The fact that he locked the door is a little odd, is he planning to take a bath in front of me? isn't that awkward? my question's halted when Alaude removes his coat, tie and roll's up his white blouse sleeve's to his elbow's. I can see his muscles beneath the thin cloth! Crimson scorches my cheeks at the thought.

Alaude suddenly walks over to me. I look up at him with large confused eyes, what could he possibly need? I feel his hand's gently tug at my jumper...wait...what? "lift your arm's" he commands..blink twice...he's glaring, ok! pick up my arm's. My view is temporarily obscured by my jumper as it is taken off of me. What is happening? he takes my jumper and places it gently beside me on the counter before grasping the edges of my shirt. Slowly he start's to lift the article...Nope! I catch my shirt and pull it down, was my theory of safety completely false? He growls. "wh-what are you-mmff!" but before I can Finnish my sentence my shirt is yanked off of my body shutting me up as it passes my face.

I try to snatch back the cloth while attempting to cover my undeveloped body from the pale blond. I try to grab my jumper from beside me but he snatches it away, and, along with my shirt, tosses them into the bin "you can't do that their not mine!" I cry trying to retrieve the the clothing he'd discarded. Alaude catches my arm and silences me with a glare before pushing me down on the counter. I don't like this! I really, really don't like this! so I struggle, I kick, I shove, I try to break free with all my might! He catches my arm's and pins them down "you need a bath and to clean your wounds...Stop it." Alaude hisses and I freeze, looking directly into his icy eyes...there is is again...that feeling of pure security...all he want's is to help me, he has just never helped anyone in this way before and is struggling on how to behave. I stop struggling and allow him (with crimson cheek's and odd attempts to hide parts of my body) to strip me.

Alaude lifts me, now fully nude, and carries me over to the bathtub. I have somehow managed to curl myself into a tiny ball, trying my very best to cover my body. Alaude test's the water's temperature before slowly placing me into the bath.

The water is warm, its relaxing. I look up at Alaude and smile, it feel's really good to be so warm once again. Alaude look's away..."Alaude...did you get a cold? your cheeks are pink." I worry, it would not be good if he got sick trying to help me! He sighs and ruffles my hair in a fond manner. The blond then goes and retrieves a large bottle of soap from a cupboard. He return's and squirt's nearly half the bottle of the cold pink fluid in my hair and in the bath. Needless to say I am soon engulfed in sweet smelling, pinkish bubbles and foam.

Alaude sit's down beside the bath and looks at me calmly. I turn to him with a smile before being speedily snatched and spun around to face opposite him. "wah! Alaude-san?" The spin though is too fast and I accidentally slip right beneath the water splashing water all over the place.

I don't want to come back up...I splashed Alause-san! he is going to kill me so hard I will die to death!...wait...what? sadly staying beneath the waves was not an option so I peek up, only coming out enough for my eyes and nose. I am scared he will kill me, so I try to hide within the bubbles and beneath the water. Alaude though sees me right away and, with a sigh, he slides his hands into the water to grab me. I scoot away staring at his damp hair and soggy shirt; he must be mad! I soon reach the other side of the bath though and am caught by Alaude.

Alaude gently places his hands on either side of my upper torso and pull's me back. I know that trying to escape is futile so I simply curl up into a ball and wait to be killed. As soon as I reach the other side of the bath I shut my eyes tightly and wait...nothing...peek...is he smiling...chuckling? "Alaude-san?" Is he ok? he's just laughing...it sound's nice though. He look's at me and settles to a small breathtaking smile. "you shall never cease to amuse me little one" Alaude states resting an elbow on the side of the bath and taking a long look at me. I can't help but smile back at him, he just seems so happy...wait what does he mean by amusing? I thought I was going to die!

Alaude then gently turn's my back to him, careful not to repeat event's. I suddenly feel gentle fingers combing through my hair and massaging my scalp. The sensation tempted me to sleep, but I remained awake, leaning against the edge of the bath "Alaude-san...why are you so kind to me?" It was an honest question! so far he was the only one (along with cloud...but he is not really human...I think) to be kind to me...I don't know why, but their kindness seem's odd and unfamiliar.

Alaude doesn't say anything, he simply continues to wash my hair in silence, I don't mind though, the silence is not awkward.

After a little while Alaude get's the shower head and rinses out the soap from my hair. I like feeling his hand's run through my damp hair. Suddenly Alaude's phone ring's he stand's, spares me a glance and leaves the room. I stare at the door for a few moment's wondering who had called, wondering if everything was ok.

so though my attention falls to my prune-ey hand's and giggle, I guess its time to get out of the bath. I slowly climb out onto the mat beside the tub and pick up the large fluffy white towel. I wrap the towel over my hair and around my body, clutching the soft material close to my body in an attempt to protect myself from the cold air.

Alaude returns stuffing his phone back into his pocket and glaring sharply at nothing in particular. He then turn's to me, the sharp glare startles me and I stiffen, but it soon transform's into a gentle sigh allowing me to once again settle into a relaxed state. The tall carnivore walks up to me and gently pick's me up, making sure to keep my bundled up and warm...a gentle carnivore, how ironic. He bring's me into a large neighboring room that is decorated elaborately like Giotto's, in fact the only difference is how neat this room is, Giotto has no sense of organization! "I don't live here. I was meant to but I don't like socializing with these pests" Alaude states, as if sensing my thought's.

He sits me down on the bed before going to open a drawer and remove a shirt from the pile, he shakes out the shirt as if checking for stains or holes before handing it to me. The shirt is all I black and look's barley worn. "this is all I have for you at the moment" he states before, once again, his phone, like a jealous girlfriend, begin's to shriek. I watch as he leaves into the bathroom before sighing...who kept calling him? is it bad? In an attempt to distract myself of these thought's I dry myself off and slip into the overly sized shirt. The shirt slides just above my knees and hang's loosely around my shoulder's, it is comfortable and smells clean (something the other clothes really weren't).

Alaude then return's; growling lowly and darkly, like a wolf protecting it's territory...or pack. He walk's up to me and, with what I can only guess is some sort of need for random human contact, places me back down onto the bed (I feel like a child who constantly need's care!). Calmly he takes the towel and start's to dry my lock's of chocolate hair, taking short moment's to run his fingers through my tresses with fondness. I smile up at him, in hopes of once again receiving that lovely smile he showed me earlier, but all I got was the quick turn of the man's head and the worrying tint of his cheek's.

He removes the towel and bring's it back into the bathroom, I can hear drawer's opening and closing repeatedly before he return's to me with a small first aid kit and slightly frustrated expression. He start's bandaging my legs, carefully, making sure to cover every stinging injury (it felt really odd when he bandaged my thigh's but I tried to burry the feeling at the bottom of my chest along with the many...odd sound's that where trying to leave my lips). He then moves up to my torso, I have to cover my lower half with a pillow, when I did he gave me a weird smirk that screamed the words: 'I've already seen there why hide it from me now?' but I ignored it and stared at the wall with colored cheek's. Alaude then came to my arms where he mainly just used a long strip of white cloth. When he finally reached my face it had been a good hour and my body sting's from the antiseptic that we had to use on some of the deeper cuts.

Alaude placed the last bandaid on my forehead and sighs looking at my entire body that was now covered in little band aids and bandages. "what in the world where you doing?" he grumbles, I sigh, this was a question I had already answered "looking for a room...then trying to escape a bi-polar wolf" I mumble my reply into a pillow that I held up to my face. Alaude decides not to comment on my second sentence, something I really do appreciate "who was taking care of you...actually, let me re-frase that, who was supposed to take care of you?" he then interrogates, I frown "Lilly" I state. Why did he want to know? he gives me a very serious look before sending out a small text on his phone, I go on my knees and look over his shoulder "are you texting the person who was calling you?" I ask with general curiosity, but as soon as I get a glance of the words "arrest" and "Lilly" (which was the person he was sending) the message is sent and the phone slipped back into it's usual place.

Im believe that my stomach really hates me; because at this very moment it decides to remind me of how I had not eaten since the night before yesterday and that now I am utterly famished. I turn crimson an burry my face in the pillow squeezed between my arms, sliding away from the blond. Alaude tries to hide an amused chuckle before questioning me once more "when did you eat last?" I think about that question for a moment and frown "not since the night before yesterday" I mumble before blushing harder as my stomach cries out again. Alaude gives me slightly wider eyes before pulling out his phone, dialing a number and going back into the bathroom. I sigh I know he does not care at all, he just left to make a phone call again. I guess I shouldn't be upset, he did care for me so much until now, he is not obligated to care for me more.

Alaude then return's "do you like fehttuchini Alfredo?" he asks holding the phone slightly away from his ear.

"I um...yes...I do" I mutter back. The truth is that I have no clue what in the world that is! when I lived with Byakuran all I ate where Japanese dishes...and marshmallow's...a lot of marshmallow's (and all the dishes where so good! but for some reason I kept feeling like my body was comparing them to even better food...I really don't know why) in fact I don't know if that is even a food! it could just be my hungry stomach controlling my mind! he nod's and closes the door.

Another few moment's pass before he returns to me in the large clean room. He removes his soaked blouse and replaces it with another one. That short moment where his chest was visible to me I had to look away with tinted cheek's, why are all the people I have met so far so good looking!

Alaude then looks at me "come." he states walking out of the door.

"but...I'm half naked!" I panic before slamming my hand's over my mouth just as he peek's back into the room. Alaude looks me up and down before giving the wall a thoughtful look.


	34. no

OK so here is the next chapter, please enjoy!

the next update should be on the 2nd of March if not it will be on the 4th.

this is the last scene from the A27 series thingy so if you hated it yay! if you loved it NO! if you really don't care ... and if you are not reading this...I don't really care I mean I struggle to read these sections too and to be heonest I would be much rather you read the stories than read me failing to say anything witty, inteligent or ineresting...well if you don't read these you won't know when next chapters come out so HA! ...anyway...please enjoy and review

I dont own these characters except for Marjane and those wierd useless sie characters nobody cares about...haha.

I don't own KHR ;)

Tsuna

Alaude then looks at me "come." he states walking out of the door.

"but...I'm half naked!" I panic before slamming my hand's over my mouth just as he peek's back into the room. Alaude looks me up and down before giving the wall a thoughtful look..."and?" he suddenly asks before walking to the wall and glaring heatedly at the small, black blotch printed on it. I try not to choke on my spit when I hear his sentence "...w-what?" I ask, hoping I had heard wrong "I don't like to repeat myself" he hisses back, causing my hands to shoot up in defense.

I watch in shock as he abruptly turns to leave "A-alaude?" I stutter lowering a leg from the bed and onto the ground with caution. He sigh's "coming?" his voice is bored but still scarily firm...was that a question or a demand? I hold onto the bed sheets and stare at my wiggling toes "A-alaude...Im half naked" I mumble again, this time with embarrassment...and slight fear. He once again sighs before turing towards me, his eyes focus on me and they don't budge. I squirm in response to his strong stare what is he looking at? why is his stare so intense? Stop looking! "A-alude-san" I mumble looking away with tinted cheek's. His eyes only seem to grow sharper and a light expression that I can't comprehend briefly visits his face. "indeed it would be trouble for me if someone saw you like that" he suddenly mutters before making his way towards me. Why did he say that? a-am I c-causing him t-trouble? I don't mean to! I-I just- Alaude snaps me out of my trance with a finger to my chin. He bring's my face up to his and gives me a smirk that honestly made that wolf look more friendly (before he befriended me). "indeed...a lot of trouble..." he mutters calmly.

I am now in the Library sitting on Alaudes lap and tangled up in a scarlet blanket while he read's some Italian book that I can't. Alaude had literally thrown me onto the blankets center and raveled me up in it. I had screeched and whimpered, I tried to scramble away...but I clearly failed and was dragged (easily carried) down to the Library.

He decided to become comfortable on a sofa by the fire with his one arm wrapped securely around my waist and my head on his chest. I let my fingers toy with the end's of his hair and smile, it feel's a lot like Cloud's...Cloud! "um...Alaude-san" I ask, he grants me a 'mm' to show that he is indeed listening even though his eyes are on his book "where is cloud?" I ask softly, still staring at his almost silvery lock's. The book in his hand's suddenly snaps shut, and his eyes, as sharp as daggers, shoot to me. We are so close that our noses are almost touching, but neither of us make any move to widen the distance. "he...is fine." Alaude grit's his teeth as though trying to restrain himself. I blink a few times "do you not like him?" I ask, is that why he is so upset? I can see his jaw clench tightly before he answers "I do not like to speak of him...so be a good boy and drop the topic of him" he growls at me, his grip on my waist tightening.

"Is it because he look's just like you?" I unwisely continue.

"Tsunayoshi." He hisses in warning. I need to change the topic!

"what is Giotto doing?" I try, but Alaude's glare only sharpens.

"why do you care?" he asks, pulling me even closer so his chest. Why is Alaude suddenly so angry?"and why do you call him that?" he hisses at me.

"Call him what?" I want to question him on why he was suddenly so very mad, but when I took another look in those eyes I felt confused; is he angry? he looks hurt...but why is he hurt? wait is he even hurt? why are his eyes suddenly so empty? What am I supposed to do? "Alaude-san..." I suddenly gained this overwhelming urge to hug him, no, hold him. He looks away grunting and opens his book.

I have to shift a little so that I'm kneeling before I can gently wrap my arm's around his head. I don't know why he hates these people, and I don't know why he is so kind to me, but what I do know is, that right now Alaude is upset, and it is my fault so I should apologize. I hold him carefully "Alaude-san...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you! please don't be mad, Im sorry!" He does not have to accept my apologies, and he does not need to stop being angry just because of my selfish plea, but I really wish that he will because I really like Alaude, he is trying his very best to be kind to me and to take care of me, no matter his lack of experience in such a field.

Alaude places the book beside him, an act that makes me flinch and burry my face into his blond locks. He won't forgive me! he is going to push me off! I deserve it though...I really do, because I'm useless! small tear's prick my eyes as I prepare to be thrown away.

I suddenly feel Alaudes face press against my neck, his other arm coming around and pulling me close to his firm body. I'm surprised but I don't open my eyes..."I'm not mad." Alaude states. "I just don't like it when you talk about other people." He mumbles nuzzling into my neck. I hiccup a little "r-really?" I want to be sure that he has forgiven me. Alaude gently grasps my arm's and pulls me from his face. I straddle one of his thighs and look up at him with wide eyes. He holds my hand's in his and rubs them with his thumb "yes" he whisper's before leaning closer and planting a small kiss on my forehead. He isn't mad! I am so happy that I can't resist throwing myself onto him and cling tightly to his chest. He chuckles huskily and strokes my bouncy tresses while lifting the discarded blanket and once again wrapping me in it. He then wraps both his arms around me and rest's his nose into my hair.

Alaude

This child is indeed very amusing, especially when he eat's a new food. Like a kitten he inspects the meal, sometimes asking me on what certain thing's where, with wide adorable eyes. I watch him slowly lift a fork of pasta to his face and take a small bite...His face suddenly became that of pure joy; his eyes lit up and a large pink smile decorated his face. Then his hunger struck and he indulged messily in the good food. "Is it good?" I ask the obvious, he look's at me with a strand of spaghetti connecting him to the plate and white sauce on his nose and cheek, a sight that was both endearing and adorable. I reach forward a rub away the sauce while he swallows and smiles "yes," he blushes "can't you tell?" what a child, what a lovely little child.

When the plate is empty and Tsuna's belly full the little child curls up into a ball and snuggles up to my chest, something I enjoy but have yet to become used to. It did not take long for Tsuna to drift off into his own dream land.

I look at his cute face and listen to his gentle breathing. Such a calming atmosphere he gives off, such an open air, kind of like...the sky. I watch him for a few more minutes before his soft breathing start's to lull me to sleep.

I place my book aside once again and lift the Piccolo coniglio (little bunny) so that I can transport him back to my room (since now also I am in need of sleep). I quietly walk up the step's, glaring at any male servant that had the audacity to ogle Tsunayoshi and avoid all the female servant's that thought it a good Idea to try and ambush me with unwanted affection.

I finally reach what Giotto had expected to be my room and open the door. I then proceed to close the large ebony door behind me before traveling over to the bed where Tsunayoshi shall pass the night. I shift Tsuna onto one arm so that I can pull the blanket back and place him within its warmth. slowly I lower him into the bed and try to stand...he is clinging to my shirt! I try to pull his hands away...he-he is nuzzling closer...why won't he let go? I try again but Tsuna simply cling's tighter and tries to crawl closer to me. I sigh in exhaustion for it has been a long, confusing evening and this was not helping me understand any more of it.

Giving up I lay down beside him and pull the blankets around us. As soon as I am on the bed Tsuna snuggles up to me and nestles himself in my arms breathing onto my chest. This is not too bad...he is so small and warm..."Buona notte Tsunayoshi" (good night Tsunayoshi).

Giotto

I enter the meeting room in utter silence allowing my authoritative air to communicate for me, to announce my glorious presence. My footsteps soon echo once again around the large, grand room as I make my way around the long table and seat myself on the far end. I sit at the head of the table for I am above all these people, I am more powerful then any mafia combined, I am, simply put, a deity.

I lean into my throne of power and place a hand, like in an action of thought, to my lip's. I love watching the men in this room squirm in fear as my eyes glide over them in an analytic fashion. These men pride themselves to be fearless leaders, yet now all they look like are children who lack the courage to go fight their threat but try to hide their ever growing fear with stuttered excuses.

One blond man, though, does not seem to care; he lifts a cigarette to his mouth and drags in the black embers of exhausted ecstasy, his youthful features contradicting with every sullen action that he makes. This man only recently became this way, I suppose it is the loss of a loved one or the shock of his first crimson soaked battle. Well shit happens, we all know it, probably better than anyone else.

The blonds dull eyes fall to me, but he does not budge at my glance, not even the slightest gasp for air, instead he dares to taunt me by puffing out the pearl smoke in a bored fashion. I hate him, every bit of him, every bit of his pale face, every hair in his head I want to burn to ashes.

"I have summoned you here for reasons that you have yet to know" Reborn suddenly enters the room. He walks down the side of the room and places himself in front of a large window. My eyes and the blonds remain in contact slowly molding into sharp glares, each of us wish to come out dominant, a wish to him; reality to me.

"A few month's ago I lost something very precious to me...no, something very precious to all who know it" Reborn's voice falls to a whisper. I turn my head to Reborn in surprise, This man, my only worthy opponent is dealing with the symptoms of loss? "Reborn, are you going soft on me? You have lost many precious things, you've lost many precious people...why only now do you weep like an old widow" I indeed am curious for what he lost, what is so very precious to him? But he needs to pull himself together, I can't have one of my only possible threat walking around like some lost child.

"weeping? my dear Giotto I thought you would have been more perceptive! I have not been weeping, on the contrary; I have been laughing." He turns away from the window revealing his thirsty irises and smiling fangs, "Laughing! and you know why? because with every bloodied corpse, with every. single. bullet I am one step closer to obtaining what was stolen from me." with every word he advances further towards me, by his last he is looking down on me with eyes agleam and a twisted smile sliced into his face.

I feel my breath hitch, I have seen blood thirst, I have even experienced it, but such an animal... Reborn calmly walks to the other end of the table allowing his fingers to trail along the seats that he passes driving fear into every man in the room.

He traces his fingers along the wood of the table smirking viscously "I have reason to believe that what was taken from me has escaped its captor" Reborn continues. I find Reborn my only possible rival, and therefore I value him, I will support him to retrieve whatever he has lost ( especially now that I have seen the side effects of its loss). "Giotto, in your area was there a boy with chocolate hair, chocolate eyes and a personality that embraces all like the sky?" Reborn pulls out his gun and begins to randomly polish it allowing his charcoal eyes to jab into me. Tsunayoshi! The boy he searches for...he...he..."No...I have not seen such a boy" he belongs to me.


	35. Awakening

I know I said this would be updated yesterday, but (I am not trying to come up with excuses) due to a severe case of dehydration...(svere ish)I collapsed and forgot all about updating. I am still reletively dizzy now so Typing this is a little odd...You know how sometimes when you lay in bed and close your eyes it feels like your spinning? well its like that only I keep almost falling to the left (beacuse I have no balance) and I have a light head ache. Anyway I should be updating next week on either the **8th** of the **10th** of **march**. Also Happy early mothers day to your mother or if you are a mother to you...anyway I hope i]I didnt offend you with that last frase but yeah.

_**NOTE**_: I may write a **mothers** **day** **fic**, but it will be reletively late...like it may come out instead of the next chapter on the 8th but I will tell you if that is the plan. Also for the mothers day fic is there a **specific** **couple** that you want, I mean I know I have done an 1827 one for christmass but is there like another (hopefully involving Tsuna) couple that you wish to have the fic about? please do tell me otherwise it will just be 1827 again.

anyway please anjoy and I dont own khr!

Marjane

My little specimen is deathly handsome, and I would have fucked him by now had he not such a cold manner like Alaude. I visit him every day! that is devotion for you! I should get some sort of repayment, I deserve it. Nothing comes out of this child in thanks, absolutely nothing! but I must not give up because soon, very soon, I will have my way! so for now I shall remain patient and continue to visit...like today.

I walk down a long white hall and through the large double doors on the far end of it. The room I enter has nearly seven men, all in white coats with multicolored buttons and switches at the ready. The room goes down in stages, each row is another set of working young men (I fired the old ones, I have one old husband and that is quite enough). I stand on the only section with no computers and wait, after all Kitimwose should be coming soon to bid me greetings and give me what I want.

Not too long after the thought; the crimson haired, earlier mentioned Kitimwose came striding up to me. "Madam! you are back again, how persistent!" he rather irritatingly begins his discussion with moi. "Persistent? Kitimwose you clearly have no idea what you are talking about, I am simply devoted...something you will never be to your wife." I sass back while fixing the sleeves of my brand new ,silk kimono. He chuckles "My dear Marjane it was but teasing do not treat it as mockery!" his soft voice is pleasant and somewhat intoxicating (maybe the aphrodisiac I packed in my hand bag will be of good use).

"I have come for the usual reason, give me what I ask for!" I command turning back to him with a playful expression of disinterest. He smiles "this way m'lady, as usual!" he chuckles and firmly tosses a hand to the door. I exit the room holding the thin fabric of my clothing between my fingers and make my way down to the experimenting room with Kitimwose close behind me. "I can't let you in the room today" he states speeding up a little to walk beside me. I blink a few times, not let me in with him? how will he survive without me? "not that that will make much of a difference since every time you come we need to keep him tied up and at a distance." His nerve! he dares to mumble such a phrase to me! "So little prick, tell me why I cannot enter!" I hiss back keeping my fabulous eyes ahead of me. Kitimwose lets out another deep chuckle "we are testing endurance." his voice is icy, yet blissful, a man of many sins, a man of much pleasure.

We reach another large door and Kitimwose slides his card in a illuminated mechanism to enter. The silence is broken "we've been using different levels of electricity to test his endurance, we only have two more stages to go for the test to be complete" Kitimwose smiles at me. I force a smile back "well then...don't let me get in your way" I choose to sit on a spare chair in front of a screen showing our patients vitalities.

Kitimwose walks up to the glass dome in the center of the room and looks within. Cloud is inside that dome, strapped to a long slanted table with millions of wires attached to different parts of his body. "well now little devil...shall we begin?" he hisses the words to the glass, his eyes shrinking to glowing slits and a vicious snarl ruining his friendly features. Cloud glares right back.

"into positions!" Kitimwose suddenly commands and every man in the room begins to type speedily and yell out preparations; "section 1 ready!"

"section 2 Ready!"

"section 3 in position, Ready!"

"Section 4...Ready!"

Kitimwose smirks "enjoy" he chuckles to the glass "Test 43 begin!" He yells.

"commencing test 43 section A and B!" another man yells while pressing several buttons. Kitimwose walks up to one of the control panels and hovers his hand over a large crimson button "3...2...1" he counts down before slamming his fist down onto the button.

I filch when I hear the boys blood curdling cries of pain and turn away from the flashing light coming from the dome. His vitals! I quickly check the monitor...their decreasing! I try my best to hide my worry with a mask of boredom, but within my heart is racing.

Then the torment begins again "3...2...1" and the large blood soaked button is smashed with Kitimwose's crimson hands...Clouds vitals decrease. They depilate at such a fast pace that I fear for his life! He is going to die if one more bolt hits him! "Kitimwose!" I can't resist crying out his name when I see his hand once again slide over the button. "yes Ma'am?" his sick smile slides to me, I try my best to keep a calm expression "my apologies for spoiling your fun but I am certain you only said two more levels...or have you the audacity to lie to me?" I state standing allowing my lips to grow to a smirk. He chuckles in return "he got so far...one more time could not hurt" and with that he slams his sweaty hands down on the abused button. I slam my hand over my mouth in an attempt to hinder my cry, all I can do is stare at the last red drops of his vitals fading away from the screen.

Kitimwose won't release the button, his vengeful eyes glare at the screaming boy in the dome. Suddenly a loud crash resounds through the room and the glass dome shatters, allowing grey smoke to obscure our vision. The loud fire alarm rings through the air shattering our ear drums, and water starts to soak our thin clothes. I spare a glance to the fuzzy screen and frown...his vitals where empty. I guess this means he is dead and I need to go back to chasing Alaude (hopefully this week of not paying attention to him will only have made him miss me).

I turn to Kitimwose, he is panting heavily, his eyes trained on the shattered dome and his hand covering a wound made by the flying glass. "Kitimwose...I hope you got the information you needed because this boy is gone...and so am I !" I shout, spinning to leave in my soaked kimono.

A cough though halts me in my tracks...I slowly turn to the shattered dome and watch as the smoke slowly dissipates. There sitting in a small pool of blood sits Cloud, his ears and tail are gone, but his eyes still glare daggers at every inhabitant of the room. "Such pathetic herbivores, trying t fight a carnivore with silly machinery." he begins rising to his feet and stretching his long arms. "as punishment for such pathetic behavior...I shall bite you to death!" and with that he leaps into the air and pounces on Kitimwose.

The battle was an easy win for Cloud, and the one with me even more so. I watched him leave as the room faded to black.

Bianchi

"I heard that my brother was returned by the Millfiore and I am here to see if that is in fact true" I state to the guard with a bored expression as I toy with a small vile of poison. Of course this is all an act, I am extremely worried for my brother, no one can beat him up or torture him but me!

I walk down the hall after finally being let through and allow my mind to run wild with worry and relief. There it is his hospital room! I rush over to it, trying to hide those little skips with an expression of anger. As soon as I reach the door a young women walks out, she is in somewhat of a daze but still manages to notice me. "Oh you must be his sister, you have a very lovely brother" she mumbles, her cheeks turing to the color of roses. "did he speak of me?" I ask surprised that he knew such a fact, she shakes her head "no...it seems that...well it seems like something you should discover for yourself" She smiles before leaving in a rushed manner.

I open the door and can't resist a moments smile. There he sits, his silver hair in a tangled mess and his chin on his hand as he glares out the window at the bright scenery. "Hayato" I call...no response...this is somewhat odd, usually he is rather panicked, what have they done to my brother?

"We payed a high ransom to get you back, we thought you knew something on Tsunayoshi's location, or at least his condition." I know that it is not ideal but it was all I could think of to refrain from saying what could possibly be the wrong thing. He remains looking out the window..."Hayato...speak to your older sister!" I finally snap. I have been worrying myself sick! and he does not even spare me a simple glance, not even a note of acknowledgment!

The silver haired boy turns to me, a glare evident on his face. My eyes widen, he is looking directly at me...but no sign pain not even simple discomfort! was his child trauma over? "who are you calling sister, and why do you lot keep calling me 'Hayato' ? Just leave me alone you bastards!" he hisses, baring his teeth at me.

Dread settles in my chest, like rocks sinking to my stomach. This is the reason they returned him, because they where certain he could not pass on any information! They knew that in this state they would have one less obstacle to worry about...one less obstacle in their way to destroying the Vongola and re-gaining Sawwada Tsunayoshi!

I take one small step closer to my brother before freezing, there is no point in trying...he doesn't remember me, and no matter how hard I may try, he won't remember me! I take a deep breath and then spin away. I leave the room and close the door, I need to breath, just a little bit.

Raking my brain for an excusable explanation of what has happened I re-open the door. The bed...its empty! I rush to the open window and look out "HAYATOO!" I hear my voice crack, not again, he can't be gone again!

I back away from the window slowly before sprinting out the door, I need to call together a search party! I need to find him before something terrible happens!

Yamamoto

All I can remember are flashing crimson lights and a forceful hand grabbing my collar and dragging me into a car. After that a good hit in the head and I was out.

Now I am in what I can only guess is another base of Byakuran's, I mean I don't know since I am in a large white room with large windows and white sofas...stuck in a wooden box. I mean it stinks of marshmallows...so that could be hint of some sort. To be honest I have not ever seen this Byakuran, Heck! I don't know anything about him...well aside from the fact that he has...Tsunayoshi...He has Tsunayoshi! If this is his base, Tsunayoshi could be here too, but...how am I supposed to get out? and with these injuries no less!

Suddenly the door opens and in runs a little girl in a pink dress. Her hair is a fiery red, but positioned in a tame bun atop her head. She is tall for what I guess is her age (around 10) and she is maybe, possibly spoiled? As soon as she sees the box I reside in her nose scrunches "what an unfashionable object, I thought Bya-kun had better taste!" she shrieks putting her hands on her hips before stomping unceremoniously over to me. "hm? it has a swipe lock... tee hee I guess grabbing Byakurans key card had benefits after all!" she giggles, I cant see what she is doing, but I can guess.

I hear a small beep and the lid of my cage pops open. I look up and watch as the little girls eyes start to twinkle "OH! a kitty!" she snatches me up in her arms and squeezes, If my injuries didn't hurt before they sure do now! "and Ill put a ribbon here...and a blue one here oo! and a pink one here! Oh you will look so cute darling!" she giggles before running out of the door with me tightly in her grasp, everything is just going so fast!

We turn many corners, and because of my re-opened wounds I can't focus on them, or anything for that matter! After a while I hear a car starting "Home!" she commands the driver and we are off! I don't have the time to question how she got us out without any interferences because she is already tossing me around (like a rag doll) and singing a little foreign tune.

I feel heavy and my vision is becoming obscured with black blotches, but she keeps me awake by slamming me to windows in an attempt to show me a nice shop or bakery.

After a relatively long period of time we arrive at her home. "Come on Kitty we need to make you Purrrrrrfect heehee" she tries to twist a pun into her words before running (with me dangling in her arms) into the massive mansion.

I want to know three things right now 1. Where is Tsunayoshi? 2. Why am I having a picnic in a massive, flowery garden? and 3. why am I wearing a bonnet and ribbons? But these questions will go unanswered, because I can't ask them!

She grasps my figure one last time and tears me upward, her grip though is too loose, I'm gonna fall! I need to grab...shit! In an attempt not to fall I managed to claw up her arm, she screams and throws me into a hedge "Stupid, stupid stupid kitty, I HATE you!" she shrieks stomping her feet and throwing a tea cup at me. I try to scramble away but my injuries only permit me a slow crawl.

I watch as she darts away shrieking for her nanny, I try to focus on her disappearing figure, and not on the black blotches beginning to obscure my vision. Taking a deep breath I pick up another injured paw and try to move forward, I need to find help.

The progress is slow, but it is there! I manage to crawl along the garden and reach a small circular opening . At the pond I hear a voice that proves my blood loss..."Giotto and Alaude, why did you say we where here again?" Its Tsunayoshis sweet voice! Tsunayoshi! you may not really be there but...Im falling!

I didn't notice the pond in my desperate attempt to get to that voice and ended up in it. Water laps around me and clogs my throat, I'm drowning...but this time...there won't be an angel to save me.


	36. Pervert

I know this is late and I am sooooooo sorry but this is what happend, weather you choose you to forgive me is your choice but please do.

So I went to denmark a few days ago...on the plane I realized that it was the 29TH, so I crammbled to finnish this chapter on the plain. I arive where I will be staying...no wifi...none just nothing! so I thought I could make up for it by wrighting extra...nope...life got waaaaaay to busy.

I just arrived home! so, here it is the next chapter. please enjoy and I am sorry for the delay!

I will now give you three dates, on one of these dates should be an udate: the 5th, 6th or 7th anyway please enjoy and once again I am sooooooo sorry.

Alaude

Tsunayoshi has settled himself between my legs, his back leaning my chest and his legs spread around Alvise who had decided to rest his front half on Tsuna. I continue to read my rather boring reports on the recent attacks in Japan and the new rivalry between the Vongola and the Millfiore. "Alaude" Tsunas voice interrupts my reading, I make a sound of recognition, signaling that he could continue. "A few days ago...you had a phone call...yesterday...you had a similar one...um...what is t-that about." he stutters, its clear that he has hesitation for this question weather it it is out of politeness or fear I am not sure. "Which phone call." I ask, a phone call was something common, (even though I hated them) being a guardian meant I had to be available (no matter how annoying it may be). "T-the one wh-where you left t-the room..." his voice trails away as he stops cuddling Alvise.

Sighing I place the documents beside me and rest my chin on his head, my arms around his stomach "nothing important" I mumble recalling the conversation that I had last night. Tsuna shuffles around, forcing me to remove my head and momentarily my arms. Alvise moved to curl up by my feet, his eyes trained on Tsuna the entire time. The little animal looks up at me for a few seconds before falling face first into my chest "a-are you sure?" He asks uncertainly. Should I tell him...no I can't tell him about the death toll happening in Italy and now japan all because of the quarrel between the Vongola and the Millfiore. "Not important." I finally say nuzzling into his fluffy, bunny soft hair. "oh..." Tsuna's says in a small voice clinging to my blouse.

Tsuna suddenly pulls back, a huge, confusing smile clear on his face. He plants a peck on my cheek with tinted cheeks before hopping to his feet and going to play with Alvise, who very joyously jumped all over the place in response to finally being once again in Tsuna's main focus point. I feel my cheeks heat ever so slightly...what gave him the confidence to do that? was he trying to comfort me? did he not want me to worry about him? This child...

"I never thought that you would still be here." A gentle yet firm voice states, I turn to see Asari walking towards me with a smile directed at the playful couple. "The garden is warm." I state calmly. "you know that is not what I meant." he states looking back at me with a tilted head and a knowing smile. I look at Tsuna and pause "I'm not sure I do." I answer simply, I felt no need to entertain him with the answer.

"You never stay at the mansion...you hate it here with all the people...what could possibly be making you stay?" he questions, smirking. His eyes though travel knowingly to Tsunayoshi. Neither of us says another word, our eyes simply remain focused on small Tsunayoshi and his innocent, Trusting smile.

Tsuna

I can't believe I gave Alaude a kiss on the cheek! I just didn't want him to worry about me as well as his business...kissing though...was that too much? T try to push away the embarrassing thoughts by playing with the excited wolf. I run into the maze giggling as Alvise tries to catch me (clearly allowing me to stay ahead).

We turn sharp corners and duck beneath bushes, we dart behind statues and jump on, off benches (and we cleanly avoid thorn bushes). By the time we reach the opposite side of the maze I am about to collapse so I toss myself onto the grass in a fit of laughter. Alvise uses this opportunity to lick and cuddle me as much as he wants. It tickles so much! especially when he licks my neck, I guess that is where I am sensitive.

Suddenly a sharp chill runs down my spine, I freeze and look around me with wide eyes. I can feel a presence...a dark one, one with passionate eyes. I stand, I can feel those sharp eyes burning into me as fear takes hold. I slowly begin to back away towards the entrance of the maze. Another chill sends me darting through the maze to find Alaude. My body though seemed against keeping me alive and I end up tumbling head first into a large pond. I freeze, searching for my predator...nothing, nothing but a worried Alvise splashing into my wet arms. I cling to him tightly, what had just happened? who was that? and why where they looking at me so intensely, so hungrily? I try to breath, the air struggling into my lungs as I attempt to calm my racing heart, I need to tell Alaude about this...but I don't want him to worry...and nothing really happened...should I just keep it silent... But

Slowly I stand, still wary of the burning eyes, water drips down my legs and my clothes cling desperately to my skin as I move to climb out of the icy water. Something black floating in the water catches my eye, still jumpy with fear I cautiously I move closer and peek down at it...its a cat! I quickly scramble forward and pull it up to my chest. "we need to get him to Asari he will know what to do!" I hold the cat firmly as I carefully climb out of the pond and sprint towards the entrance of the maze.

The eyes...their back...He is really close...

Alaude

I slowly move with Asari through the maze, I am certain that Tsunayoshi has already gotten lost and that Alvise is using the opportunity to gain the boys unending affection.

I don't want Asari here, I know the way he looks at Tsunayoshi and I do not like it, not one bit, but I should not attack him, that could cause conflict and fear in the lower part of our Mafia and we don't need any more of that.

"Alaude! Asari!" I hear the desperate cry and look up, ready for any battle or rescue mission. I see Tsuna, he is drenched from head to toe, a worried expression creasing his face. I step forward ready to receive the small boy, what had happened? Asari's face twists to worry as he steps forward hoping to receive the boy (like hell he will) "what is the matter" he asks as tsuna hurries into my arms and snuggles into my chest (see!). "The cat is hurt!" Tsuna cried moving the cat a little closer to me and Asari. Asari steps forward and gently removes the limp cat from the boys arms. Tsuna irritatingly steps a little closer to Asari, one hand still gripping my shirt "is he going to be ok?" Tsuna asks worriedly. Asari smiles, nodding as he places pressure on different sections of the cats body. The cat suddenly hacks up water before going back into oblivion, his chest now heaving for breath.

Tsunayoshi smiled brightly before twisting his face back to worry "Thank goodness...but he still looks pretty unwell..." he mumbles. Asari smiles "He will be ok. I shall tend to him" he finalizes their conversation while trying to be the hero . The tall fool carries the cat towards the main building, Tsuna starts to hurry after but I catch him by the waist "You shall become sick wandering around like that." I state simply, (he is drenched after all) Tsuna looks at me and sighs "I know...but I want to help." He nestles into my chest before freezing and, as if electrocuted, speedily pulls away "I am s-so s-sorry Alaude, I got you a-all w-wet!" he panics, his hands waving around in a hesitant attempt to help dry me.

I smirk, remembering the last time I tended to Tsunayoshi while he was cold and wet, He was so cute! It makes me wonder...will he will be the same when I tend to him today? Tsunayoshi gives me a suspicious stare...I guess he knew what I was thinking because he suddenly began trying to scramble away. Of course he was an easy catch.

Giotto

"what do you mean 'he escaped' how? If you had been doing your job correctly we would not be having this problem." I hiss at the foolish bastard who should have been seeing to the experiments and 'accidental' death of that stupid cat kid. That brat is the last bit of proof I need to eliminate so that the vongola do not know I have Tsunayoshi, the fact that I would be getting rid a rival is a perfect bonus. "I'm s-sorry sir...W-we did not expect..." He begins, bowing as lowly as he can, but he can kiss my feat for all I care, his work was incompetent and has brought about worse problems than expected. "Did not expect! a scientist should expect all!" I hiss jabbing my foot into his stomach. I continue to repeatedly beat him; his cries of pain will not revert that stupid cat and it will not help hide Tsunayoshi, but it shall relieve my stress and free the world of another useless piece of trash.

Blood roses decorates the marble floor "Clean this up before it stains. It unattractive." I command to a nearby, trembling, maid before stepping onto the corpse (with a satisfying crack) and out of the building, I needed to see Tsunayoshi, these idiots where giving me a headache. I need an Angel's innocence to sooth my pain, I shall worry about the now fully operative human 'cloud' later.

I seat myself into the long black car that awaited me and sigh, I have not seen my angel in around two weeks...I wonder...how he is doing. He probably misses me so much its unbearable..."Oh Giotto I miss you so! I am trapped in this boring place with only foolish maids to keep me company!" The small brunet calls to me from the balcony, desperate for my return, his pink gown flowing in the starry night breeze.

But...what if my guardians didn't leave him alone, their eyes where dangerous on the day I introduced him to them...

A small rabbit child sits on on a massive bed sobbing, all he wears is a torn and tattered blouse, his legs are slightly spread and firmly tied to the bed...

I freeze as the graphics darken in my mind, his cries for me make me shiver "Hurry up! I need to be home soon" I hiss at my driver, Tsunayoshi I am coming! I won't let any Dick-head touch you!

Tsuna

I sigh, resting my chin on the edge of the bath, I am trying very hard not to pass out why? because right before me sits Alaude...shirtless. I have seen Alaude shirtless many times but...it still sends heat to my head and leaves me gasping for air every time...N-No w-way...am I a-a-a P-Pervert? N-no I-I..."Tsunayoshi you look red, are you feeling alright?" He suddenly asks, placing a hand to my swollen cheeks. His hands are rough and his fingers are long and slim...ah! wait pull away! "I-Im fine...ju~st peachy." I state, sinking lower into the water. Alaude raises an eyebrow before sighing and reverting his face back to un unreadable expression.

...his flies are unzipped...I can see his boxers...their black with-wait...Tsunayoshi where in the world are you looking! stop it! you are not a perv, not a perv, not a perv...he is so toned...crap I'm staring again. "Tsunayoshi your change of expression is interesting." Alaude suddenly voices his thoughts, it is only then that I realize he was watching me the whole time...crap, he probably thinks I'm some pervert now...am I?

Alaude stands, snapping me back to reality "I have to tend to a few things...new clothes are on the bed." He says calmly as he pulls on a new blouse and zips up his trousers. I don't want him to go, I don't like being alone, there is nothing to do and I don't know what could happen. As if sensing my worry Alaude ruffles my damp hair "I will be back at around seven...feel free to eat without me" I feel him trying to comfort me, but for some reason I only feel worse! Alaude wont be back for another five hours! what will I do till then? Alaude leaves the room hastily, I bet he can't wait to get away from me, I must be too clingy. I have become an eyesore so Alaude...why am I not surprised.

I lean back in the bath sighing...the door bangs open sending me tumbling under the small bath waves in a cry of shock. I can't go back to the surface who knows what awaits me...but...I am running out of oxygen. Two rough hands suddenly grab me and hoist me to the surface. I meet with the sharp, irritated eyes of Alaude "You need to stop doing this, your trouble with water has caused enough damage already...maybe you just should not take baths...or be near a larger basin of water." he hisses. I drop my head in shame, I thought he'd left...I didn't know he would come back in, I really am useless.

Alaude sets me down on the sink counter and once again ravels me in a fluffy white blanket "here...now be good...and avoid all water." Alaude growls sternly as he hands me a small pouch. I nod, staring intently at the ground. Alaude sighs again, patting my head before hurrying out.

I hate how useless I am to him, I hate how useless I am to everyone...what should I do?

Slowly I open the small leather pouch, inside is an old flip phone. I pull it out in confusion, why would he give me this? I mean its kind of him but...oh a slip of paper is at the bottom of the bag! I pull out the small scrap of notebook paper and look at symbols scribbled hastily onto it...they are digits...below is Alaudes name..."He didn't want me to feel lonely so he gave me his number so that I can always contact him" I mumble the words, as if saying them would make it easier to believe them. He does care about me.

Grinning like a fool I climb off the sink counter and, with the paper and phone clutched to my chest, hurry out of the bathroom to change. I walk into the room, blindly tossing my towel into the laundry basket and placing the phone and number onto the desk. I need to change...on the bed, on the bed...I face the bed "I was right; you really are my type" my jaw nearly hits the floor, right in front of me, on the bed, is daemon spade. I shriek at the top of my lungs and try to scramble away (or at least to get for any kind of coverage) but to no avail, daemon spade snatches me by the waist and forces me onto the bed. "w-what are y-you d-doing?!" I cry, still desperate to escape! what did he mean 'his type'? what is he doing here? what does he want from me? Questions rung though my head like a never ending fire alarm, warning me to run away as fast as I can. "can't you see I am courting you..." he states calmly, looking at me with a bright innocent grin. "C-Courting?" I shriek, grabbing a pillow and holding it to my nether reagins. " Yep, you are a perfect match for me, I must have you. I am doing this because one: your body is absolutely breathtaking" I go a deep shade of red " and two: I need to be a little more noticeable to you since I have had much less time to be able to attract you. I mean its only fair since Alaude got such a head start!" he pouts, pulling me closer. This is not 'a little more noticeable' this is...its...wait Alaude? head start? courting? what does he mean, Alaude is not courting me, he is caring for me!

Suddenly the door slammes open revealing a panting Giotto "Are you alright? I heard that Alaude brought you to his...What the FUCK is going on!" he looks up at us, his eyes sharpening as his fists clenching together. Will he rescue me and explain to him his misunderstanding about courting "Don't touch my little ANGEL!"...wait...what?


	37. Who knows

yay! I made it on one of the deadlines! man that is an accomplishment for me haha.

anyway please enjoy this update! I have poures my heart and soul into making it fabulous haha just kidding, but I did work hard on it!

Anyway please review beavuse I really like reading what you think it really makes this worth wrighting. thanks for reading and enjoy I do not own KHR

**OK so updates should be on either 12th 13th or 14th if you are lcuky it could be sooner but I honestly doupt it! anyway please enjoy and review! :)**

**oh and good luck in you exams...if you have any if not...good luck in general not that any of you lot are gonnna need it cause you are fabulous...haha sorry I am sooooooooo tired! gjflkjbnfjkdsnval night!**

**please enjoy :)**

Asari

The cat lies limp before me, it's chest heaving as water claims the towel below him. I slowly begin to dry the small creature checking for injuries along the way. As I tend to the cat my mind wanders...specifically to Tsunayoshi. I recall first seeing the smiling boy, he didn't say much, he didn't do much but he didn't need to. There was something about him that just pulled me in, it pulled everyone in, it was like he was just gently holding us, grounding me yet somehow making me soar. I asked him a few questions, things he would not mind answering like his age or what he liked to do, I did not need the answer from his lips because his eyes and facial expressions hid nothing from me or anyone around him. My eyes wander back to the cat...he was with that cat child, he cared about that odd child...but that child has since disappeared (something that gives me selfish joy).

I saw how worried he was for this cat...it made me realize once again how much I love him...those caring eyes burned into me. I hope Tsuna will praise me for healing the cat, I hope that his eyes will fall on me, not on others, I know it is selfish but...I finish the last bandage on the cat and place him onto a cushion on the sofa. I take my materials and frown, I should probably go get a new towel to put beneath him incase (as a natural reaction to the injection I gave him to help close the wounds and flush out the chemicals and poisons that I oddly found in his body) he looses control of his bowels...wait why did I put him on the couch again? I won't move the cat, he is unwell...I will just get a few towels for him, then it should be ok...for now that is.

I quietly leave the room before heading up the staircase that is darkening in the evening light. I reach the top and walk down the hall (we have a spare cabinet for bathroom and room supplies up here). I walk slowly, calmly, judging by the way the cat looks it has not eaten in a few days, therefore I do not need to worry about moving quickly to fetch a towel. A sudden bang alerts my senses, I freeze and eye the hall, waiting for a sound that would indicate the direction I should run. I did not need to go silent for the noise, for in this moment a loud, terrified cry broke out "TSUNAYOSHI!" I cry darting in the direction of the cry.

What had happened, was someone trying to hurt him? was Alaude...no, no, no, Alaude is not that kind of man...but then again Tsunayoshi is so innocently tempting...

I reach the door from which the cry came from and try to remain calm. Normally I would wait for a signal from inside that would allow me to know what I am dealing with but this is Tsunayoshi, I need to be in there saving him! I bash the door open and hold my Katana at the ready...what in the world...

Demon spade is half out the window, a horrified Tsunayoshi held firmly in his arms. The small boy is trying desperately to cover himself with the ends of Demon spades coat. Giotto is firmly holding Tsunayoshi's feet, trying desperately to get him back while shouting obscenities at the other.

I rush over and try to gently pull Tsunayoshi away form the two horny men "You are scaring him!" I say trying to hide my sudden selfishness and possessive jealousy. He is mine!

Alaude

I step over the last bloodied corpse and head towards the door. Honestly what where these fools thinking? Trying to threaten us? these idiots become more idiotic by the second. I snap open my phone...no new messages, no missed calls, dammit Tsunayoshi.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we could have a smoke and a little chat." a dark, familiar voice fills the room. I turn around calmly, not effected by his strong presence whatsoever "Reborn."

Mukuro

I walk along the long hallway, if I am correct this is the last place Tsunayoshi could have vanished to after leaving the Millfiore. Yes indeed I am amazing for I have managed to discover that my little angel has managed to escape that stupid monster...I hope my lover still has his innocence! "Wow Lilly...um...nice hair...it looks very...tropical?" I sigh, thats right I had to insert myself into some wretched girl after seducing her so that I could get in here! I of corse fixed her ugly hair and made it fabulous! I could not fix anything else though...she is far to ugly. It is really frustrating that someone as perfect as me has to deal with such an ugly body, but for Tsunayoshi I will do anything...even momentarily loose my manly pride! Tsunayoshi the lengths I go for you!

I walk along the hall ignoring all pathetic humans as I search for any evidence of Tsunayoshi. A sudden cry alerts my senses! high pitch, female sounding, cute, a serious turn on...that can only be one person...Tsunayoshi's! I am coming my princess! I dash up the steps...damn these wretched heels how in the world does anyone walk in these! no time to remove them though "TSUNAYOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I can't sense presences well with this body so all I can do is slam every door open until I see him! Bam! nope, Bam! nope, BAM! natta, BAM! this better be it! I lean against the door panting, my hair a tousled mess and sweat drooling down my face. Of all the bodies that I could have possessed why did I have to choose the uglies, the weakest and the least fit of them all!

I feel a vein pop at the sight before me, three men are groping my little angel while he is naked! How dare they try to take Tsunayoshi's verginity, that is specifically reserved for me! I stomp forward oh these bastards are gonna have it!

Alaude

"you don't smoke?" Reborn asked a little surprised. "last time I was here you did." he stated simply before taking a long slow drag of smoke. I lean against the veranda "I have my reasons not to." "Alaude-san! its bad to smoke! it will hurt your lungs!" tsunayohsi cried trying to take the cigarette from my lips. "don't tell me what to do." I replied a little frustrated with his behavior. I was frustrated at the time but before I knew it I gave up smoking..."when did you start again." I ask simply, reborn usually only drowned himself in espresso, he had long given up this sinful urge...what was bad enough to have brought it back? Reborn does not reply as he looks up at the starry night sky " you will be home later than you planned to be" he mumbles. I look towards him calmly "and how would you know that?" I state, normally I am not this talkative I guess Tsunayoshi is really starting to rub off on me. "the last few missions you finished quickly and hurried home at around five..." He states moving to stand straight and look out at the vast dry field.

"What do you want" I want this to be over with so I can go home to Tsunayoshi. "Direct aren't we." he let out a half hearted laugh and removed the cigarette from his lips. "If you see this child inform me immediately...he is missed." Reborn says, his face void of any expression as he hands me a small photo from his pocket.

I look at the small well kept photo, he must always have it with him...but the color has not changed so he could not have had it long. In the photo is a boy, he is small, he is smiling, he is beautiful, He looks familiar...wait...Tsunayoshi? I try not to show a change in my expression or domineer...Tsunayoshi..."You are staring at that photo an awfully long time." Reborn comments, his eyes remaining on me curiously. I can sense him scanning my every move as if my actions would tell him the exact coordinates to tsunayoshi. "I shall tell you if I see such a boy...he is incredibly small are you sure this is the decimo?" It must be the wrong photo...then again why would he have a photo of Tunsayohsi if he wasn't. "yes...I was surprised too...we all where...that does not mater though...only he does, only he ever will." His voice fades, he is telling me things I should not hear.

I turn and exit the room leaving the silent man behind I have questions for Giotto. But first...I must see Tsunayoshi, I have left him much longer that I had originally planned.

Dino

"anything?" I question the fedora wearing man hopefully. To think that the leader of the Chiavarone is this useless in finding the person most important to him. "nothing, not even a hint." He hisses coldly, stiffly. I watch him leave the room and bang the door to his office shut. Gunshots soon fill the manor, warning everyone of Reborns dreadful mood.

Reborn has always been the greatest hitman in the world, he is stronger than anyone I know, he was never wrong and has never been mislead...so now...even will all his efforts managing to fail...he could not handle it, he was not able to.

I stand and dismiss myself from the chattering maids, I don't understand how they can still cheerily chatter at this crucial time! are they trying to be comforting? I leave the manor and head to my car, I need to go cool my head. I start to drive, at first slowly but then...all I can think about is Tsunayoshi, how we have not found him, how I can't do anything to help find him! The car is speeding at a dangerous pace, I need to go faster! I need to escape, I just need to go! A sudden strange sensation fills the air...someone is watching me...not intensely, not passionately but they are watching. I screech the car to a halt, it spins and tumbles, i wanted to escape this, but not like this, I want to see Tsunayoshi...I want to find him!

The car spins on its hood, I take deep breaths as my head presses against broken glass and the roof of my dented car. The wretched smell of blood fills my senses. I need him here...tsunayoshi...

Alaude

I slowly walk up the steps and enter my room. Instantly a soft small chocolate haired thing glomps itself to me. I look down to see a teary eyed Tsunayoshi wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt one that certainly was not mine. I bend down and pick him up, placing him on my arm as he hugs his arms around my neck blubbering. What could have happened? I look back into the room...what the fuck are these morons doing here...how dare they glare at me! they are in my quarters! I let out a growl "get out." I hiss, I am tired, confused and frustrated, all I want is for tsunayoshi to comfort me(...after I comfort him) I don't want to come back to find out that he has been groped and stripped. They growl back...fools!

It takes time but the morons are outside my door and Tsunayoshi is in my arms. He sobs as I place him down onto the bed, I am not entirely sure if I should gently shush him or stroke his back...do both? I would imitate what Tsuna would do to comfort me, but just his presence does that for me, so I am not sure what to do. He lies there as I gently stroke his belly reminding myself that once Tsuna is calm he was going to change into one of my shirts and not remain in that bastards one. Slowly his sobs become hiccups so I dare a question "Did they do anything?" If they did they are dead! But Tsuna shakes his head as he stretches his arms out in front of him wanting my embrace, really he is too cute. I wrap my arms around him and roll onto my side, my face buried in his soft, sweet neck, my arms on his waist, my leg between his legs and his arms around my neck and head. "sleep" I command, with rest he shall feel better and so shall I.


	38. Bloody waters

So apearently you guys found the mukuro part confusing cause you did not know who he was talking to? I tried to make that more clear. anything else I should change while I am correcting this? I know that for next chapters I will work harder on dialect, but for this chapter anything else that confuses you?

Tsunayoshi

I trust that Alaude wants what is best for me but...this is a little...um...possibly too far? I know that I allowed him to bathe me...twice...I mean it was not really my choice, I just went along with it...and nearly got myself drowned...ugh! I recall the humiliation of having my bare body being pulled from the fluffy bubbles and held firmly to a strong chest. I think the most embarrassing part was how much my eyes where drawn to his drenched body (courtesy from my thrashing), he may not have noticed but...Its still odd right?

Yesterday I got myself into another state of forced nudity. I am pretty darn sure that every man in this building has now officially seen me naked! God I just want to die!

"Tsunayoshi. As entertaining as your changing expressions are I believe that it is time to eat your breakfast." I snap back to reality. I can feel my cheeks burn and my fingers tremble from embarrassment, how did I manage to get that distracted? I mean the first thing on my mind should be the fact that I am on Alaudes lap!

In an attempt to hide my glowing cheeks I stuff as much food as possible into my mouth, needless to say I regretted the act Immediately after. The food was piping hot! I dart my head from side to side trying desperately to find a glass of water...Found it! wait...I can't fit any more in my mouth. I slap my hands over my mouth as my jaw instinctively begins to open in hopes of removing the cause of my distress. As expected Alaude noticed my dilemma and reacted in probably the weirdest way possible; he bit my neck...the shock caused me to open my mouth and release all its contents into a napkin that Alaude had prepared in front of me. I cough from the remaining food in my throat before Alaude wipes my mouth with another napkin.

He must think I am completely incapable now! I can't even eat properly! I am not entertainment god! I am a person too you know!

I feel my cheeks burn as I try to shuffle further away from Alaude, not wanting to meet his gaze (It was very difficult though since I am stuck on his lap!). Suddenly warmth wraps around my waist, I look down and find Alaudes arm holding me gently. I hold my breath as he proceeds to pull me closer, the sudden friction between my lower region and his leg cause an odd, choked mewl to slip through my lips. Alaude, though, did not seem to notice...or at least he pretended not to, most likely to save me some humiliation.

"Let me see the burn." The sudden low hum of Alaudes voice fills my ears making me shiver in surprise. It takes a moment for me to settle myself and understand his request...wait...what? nonononononononononononononononononononononono...I clamp my mouth shut. "Tsunayoshi." his gaze is firm, demanding, but I put my hands over my mouth and shake my head. Alaude ignores my very clear body language and pulls my trembling fingers from my lips. "Your lips are red and slightly swollen, drink more water before I take a closer look at the rest of your mouth." he, once again, hands me the glass. My cheeks are flushed as heat starts to run to my head, I drink the cooling fluid (more for the sudden heat than the burn). The burn made my mouth numb and, as a result, made it difficult to drink. I try to drink slowly but my numb lips clumsily spill the cool liquid over my chin. The feeling of the fresh water is nice as it runs down my neck and soak's the rim of Alaudes white, large, shirt.

By the time I finished my glass, water had managed to soak the rim of my shirt and was now sliding down my inner thighs. I don't mind though, it feels nice and refreshing. Alaude takes the glass from my fingers and places it onto the wooden table, his expression blank as normal. I feel his hands suddenly reach beneath my arms and lift me up. He turns me to face him and then sets me back down on his lap, now straddling him. I feel embarrassed, it seems all I can do is fail in front of Alaude! all I have done here is use his kindness! I am so useless! useless, useless Tsuna! I...I...I feel like I have heard that before...useless tsuna...

The sudden warmth on my lips cause me jolt backwards in surprise, I look over at Alaude, his hand outstretched and a rather frustrated look on his face. "sorry, i was just surprised." I mumble before leaning forward again into his hand. My cheek rests on Alaudes palm while his thumb continues to prod at my lips, all the while he says nothing.

I try to distract myself with other thoughts or questions that could possibly catch my interest, but all I can focus on is Alaude. I avert my eyes in hopes of not making this strange...

"only a small burn...open your mouth." Alaude states now ruffling my messy locks. I crack my lips apart, I don't want him looking in my mouth. Alaude leans closer "can't see...open wider" I whimper before forcing my mouth open a little more. I can hear Alaude chuckle "a little wider" he grins leaning close enough so that our noses nearly brush. "don' wan'na" I whine but still open my mouth wider.

Giotto

Vindice is missing a patient, Marjane is in hospital, Vongola calling for action. I look through my new reports with annoyance. The first two files bothered me little, (I can always kill a vindice prisoner and my step mother has always been a pain) but the last...It will be hard to hide Tsunayoshi with vongola members almost everywhere, but if I do not join the call I will seem suspicious. I have one day to reply(...desperate aren't they). I spin in my chair, round and round and round. "Sir...did you not have matters to discuss with us?" I hear a voice, but I am not entirely sure where its coming from. I don't want to deal with this, I stop spinning and stare contemplatively at my guardians, they seem a little uncomfortable but nonetheless attentive, expecting my command.

I must reply to the call from the vongola...but would that mean I loose Tsunayoshi? no,there must be another way around. I could...no, the amount of death would make me an obvious suspect..or, no, no, if I do that I will be down two guardians...but why should that bother me? Alaude has been far too close to Tsunayoshi recently and Lampo has only been a lousy pain all his life. But I need time to fill the details of this plan...till then, I need to keep my guardians from suspecting anything..."I need sex." I huff out.

G stumbles back a little in surprise "You called us for what?" I sigh, how much of an idiot can he be? "Giotto, what about that is important to us?" Demon spade questions, resting his chin on his palm. I may not have thoroughly thought this through...I stand and begin to leave the room "sir, the important matter!" G tries again. I smirk at him.

"Not important, all of you go away, your faces are ruining my glorious erection." I chuckle at their shocked facial expressions before leaving the room...actually I could do with some sex right about now.

Mukuro

I grumble, I am still trapped in this wretched body with no escape and no chance of retrieving my precious Tsunayoshi. Heck! I don't even know where he is! This building is too large and without my abilities there is no way I can find him!

I have not yet informed reborn of my discovery of Tsunayoshi, but attempting to give him my info would be unwise anyway. This body is not high enough rank to get into the communication sectors, a phone call can be easily detected, and leaving my angel could mean the loss of his sweet ass's virginity! I simply cannot risk it, not after what had happened last night!

I want to scream, another room void of Tsunayoshi's precious, chocolate locks. I stomp down the long hall, I have already checked all of these doors, I have even checked the two other sectors! I had to flirt with disgusting lowly life forms to get in! (girls...who seemed utterly confused but very aroused by my super manly, super sexy displayed). Unless Tsunayoshi has been removed from the premises I have no possible clue where he could possibly be!

The sound of proud footsteps force me to slow my pace to an unsuspicious walk. I force a bright smile on my face and pretend to focus on the scenery gliding past me through the many windows as I progress onward. "Ah! There you are." I hear a mans voice and try my best to avoid hissing, that can only be one person; that disgusting blond who dares to claim Tsunayoshi as 'his'. I turn my head to him and stop, I must look completely pleased to see him, after all, I am possessing a woman who clearly puts out for anyone...unless she simply was desperate to have my perfection in her pants, In which case, I read her character completely wrong "Giotto, What a pleasure to see you here!" I say, trying my very best not to puke in disgust at the sight of his face.

"lets fuck." My eyes go wide in surprise at the mans very blunt request.

"with you? no thank you." Tsunayoshi is the only person I shall ever have sex with...from now on, I will only watch him tremble in pleasure beneath me! I place a hand on my hip but remain with a large (rather forced) smile on my face. "what?" I watch his eyes grow in utter surprise before going back to their usual state as he regained his composer "my, my, trying to play hard to get now? And to think, you where so cute when you threw yourself at my feet earlier." Liar! you just want to have sex with this body. No one can find such an ugly host attractive! I mean did you see her hair before I made it fabulous? she looked like a wet dog!

I watch him lean closer, his hands trapping me against the wall. "Your attempts are adorable kitten-kun, but I don't fuck with beginners" I smirk crossing my arms. I have done my research and apparently this blond idiot seems to have a very large issue with cats...especially black ones. He blinks again, shocked. I use this opportunity to push him off me "Stay in your league. kittens shouldn't stick their paws into shark tanks." I chuckle as I walk away, that man must have never been denied in his life! I ,however, have denied many women (and women are not that far different from men), after all one night stands are simply one night stands, nothing more.

"You think you're all perfect now? Remember I have many woman who would do anything for a chance with me, you should feel honored that I chose you." He moves to stand proudly, a wicked smirk twisting his rather peasant-like features. "If they are all so willing why are you still here?" I spit back only turning my head as I walk away "Well, have fun. Bye bye." I laugh loudly as I walk away. What a child!

Yammamoto

"will he be ok?" I hear a gentle voice question as soft hands rub my sore back. "yes, he will be fine. Don't look at me so worriedly!" I hear footsteps approach before the rustle of fabric. I pry my tired eyes open just in time to see a gorgeous little brunet being lifted into the air "smile! you are much prettier when you smile." the dark haired male chuckles as he spins the smaller around.

Where am I? What happened? I crane my neck to see past the couch pillows and the soft towel in hopes of knowing my location. "Ah! look Asari! he's waking up!" I ignore the pain as I turn my head back to the two. The man who I assume is Asari lowers the brunette down looking at me with a bright smile. The much smaller male quickly rushes over to me, a breathtaking smile clear on his face...Tsunayoshi? yes! Tsunayoshi!

I scramble to my feet, the pain now gone. "Tsuna! Tsuna! I found you! you're ok, thank god! haha I missed you!" I am so happy I found him.

"He sure is a talkative one." The dark haired male walks over smiling. I bound into Tsunayoshi's open arms and happily call out to him. I can't resist the purr that rumbles through my throat as I rub my head against his chin.

"Its good that he is this energetic but...shouldn't he rest?" Tsuna smiles rubbing my head. Rest? now? C'mon Tsuna, lets play baseball, or just cuddle. "yes but first lets get him cleaned up." Asari smiles and removes me from Tsunayoshi. haha its high up here. "ok...will he need more medicine?" Tsuna asks. Don't worry Tsuna I am fine, really!

"yes a little more will be required, along with some inspection of his health." I try to reach tsuna in excitement " haha you would not believe what I just did! it was crazy!" I ramble happily.

"ah yes, Tunsayoshi what do you think will be his name?" Asari smiles at tsuna...eh? Tsuna you know my name! haha how funny did you not tell him about all the half human cats you have back home? "I don't know...he looks like a yamamoto or a Takeshi to me. " Tsuna? what do you mean? c'mon its me! I feel a shiver run down my spine...Tsuna? "Haha those are very nice names. What made you think of them?" The dark haired male asks as we leave the library and head down a long, sun-lit hall. "I don't know...he just reminds me of the name...I guess...no." Tsuna furrows his brows in confusion. Tsuna...Please don't tell me you have forgotten me...Tsuna, this is a bad joke, a really bad joke! "hmm, maybe the name belongs to someone you knew before you lost your memory." Tsuna remains quiet for a moment

"I don't know..." He finally whispers. Tsuna...what happened?


	39. Laternal line

sorry this is short, but it is the next day so be happy!

I wornte this late at night so it may not sound perfect but please enjoy

as allways I don't own KHR but I really hope you like my story and continue to read, thankyou for sticking with me for so long :) ...and being patient with me, I know I can be a pain with my super late updates :) sorry, but please enjoy and review :)

Dino

I slowly, hesitantly sit down on the clad black, leather sofa in Reborn's office, glancing unsteadily at the bullet holes that decorated the crimson wall opposite reborns desk. "Any replies." I ask hopefully, yet carefully, not sure if such a question will lead to my death. The scratching of pen on paper halts. I hold my breath. Reborn abruptly stands and walks around his desk, towards the door. I stand and take a step towards him, I want a reply, even if he hurts me. Reborn stops, his stance firm, like a statue. "Even if they reply...can we trust them?" he hisses out. "Only a man with experience could hide Tsunayoshi this well." he chuckles. I feel ice slide down my spine "only someone in the mafia can..." He spits, sharp eyes burning holes into the opposite wall. Reborn then proceeds to exit the room. I take a deep breath before following behind him in silence. If anyone in an allying mafia has Tsunayoshi it would make them a traitor, a crime punishable by death. If someone like that has Tsunayoshi...I want to be in charge of the execution.

Giotto

Ugh, just as I thought; now that I know what Tsunayoshi's skin feels like sex with other women is unsatisfactory. My plan to get him to come to me with sexual frustration seems to be taking an awfully long time to take effect...unless it never will. Tsunayoshi may have found someone else to give him pleasure! Is that why he likes Alaude so much? or is that why he loves Alaudes stupid dog so much, I imagine him trembling below the wolf while-"Giotto why did you stop? wow, you find me that sexy that you are even drooling a little?" I snap back to reality due to the shrill call of the pathetic life form that I am currently seeking pleasure from.

I feel my erection going slack by the look of her face "I'm bored." I grumble pulling out and moving to sit by the edge of the bed. "what? Giotto...I...what?" I roll my eyes as I snatch a cigarette from the table by the bed and the red lighter that lay beside it. "I said; I'm bored. Don't pretend like you did not hear me the first time." God, why are all these women so pathetic? I know she heard me!

"what...but you usually call me amazing and stuff...where is this coming form?" My god, can't she just leave it at that! why do all woman need reasons for things, geez! "well I lied. You suck at sex." I stand and walk into the bathroom, not bothering to cover anything.

An...An...was her name Anna? meh! The stupid horse in my bed grips the sheets in shock "why...why did you lie all this time!?" she behaves like she has some dirt on me, ha! "I couldn't be bothered to have to search for another whore." I answer as I turn on the bath water. She sputters "T-Then why now?" she cries, her eyes brimming with tears. "Because I can't wait any longer for my little angel to want me." Thats right, I think I will just take him, that way I can make certain that he is mine and mine alone. "your little angel? That little boy? But he does not want you! besides he is hardly legal!" Her eyes are wide as she points at me accusingly. "I am a Mafia Don, morals are something that where discarded as a very vital part in my job description. And with my amazing technique I bet he will be begging for me by the end of the night." I purr leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. In my mind I can see Tsunayoshi tossing his head back in ecstasy, gasping in pleasure, crying out in need for me and my 'huge rod!'

The boor suddenly bursts open making me growl in annoyance. I watch as Alaude strides in, his expression unchanging even though both me and A...An...(whatever her name is!)that dog are both naked. "When where you planning to tell us?" he hisses, his sharp eyes focused on me. The girl grabs her dress and runs out of the room "Now look what you've done, you've scared her off! Bad guardian!" I smirk walking back into the bathroom "when?" he hisses ignoring my remark. "I don't know what you are talking about." I grin to myself as I lower myself into the warm bath.

Alaude rushes into the bathroom his eyes sharp and angry. "you know what I mean." I watch his hands twitch, the only thing holding him back from killing me is my position and the danger not jut he but also Tsunayoshi would be if he killed me. "I am sorry but I have no clue what you are on about." I laugh at his hard features, what a pathetic creature.

He must be pissed off since I ended up not telling them about the alliance. Since my plan is formed I don't care if he knows."Tsunayoshi is the vongola decimo." what? I sputter in shock "what...what nonsense!" I try but I know there is no way I can convince him otherwise. "they will find out. If they don't already know!" he hisses, sharp eyes boring holes into me. But wait...so he did not tell them...then there is time, I suppose now I will have to eliminate Alaude sooner expected. Alaude suddenly smirks...what is there to smirk about...what are you thinking? "good, fucking, luck." he laughs, his voice harsh and his eyes glowing.I want to question him but am unable to as he strides out of the room laughing to himself. What? does he know about my plan? Damn! why is he the only guardian who is not completely predictable!

Dino

"What now?" I ask a little annoyed by the bustling people bumping into me left and right as they struggled to reach their destination. "Why are we all the way out here?" I try again when Reborn did not reply. The man once again remains silent, though I doubt that even if he did answer I would not have heard him over the racket.

It's hard to keep up with the hitman. The man keeps his head down and his pace is rapidly increasing. It does not take long for him to vanish in the crowd and for me to be lost.

?

What a pretty profile. What a pretty photo. What a pretty boy.

I've decorated my wall with pictures of you, to show you how much I love you. I want to show you all of these pretty photos, all of these gorgeous profiles, all of the wonderful zoom-ins of your perfect face. I want to show you how pretty your sleeping face is and how breathtaking you look when taking a shower.

I will visit you again tonight...Tsunayoshi.

Dino

I made it back! I don't know how, but I did. "Reborn, where did you go?" I try to keep from whining but my voice struggles to remain stable. I watch in complete and utter shock as the man bustles around; looking through files,tipping rapidly on his computer. "um...Reborn?" I want to run, this is weird, this can't be good! "I don't know who has Tsunayoshi." Reborn suddenly pauses to state this fact. I don't know how to respond so I remain silent. I wonder where this is going. "But," But? "I now know how to find him." He smirks at me, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

I feel strange, is this really the Reborn that just moments ago shot every item into his room to pieces. "H-how?" I hurry to the desk, Joy filling every cell in my body. Reborn slams a photo on his desk and I inspect it. The photo was of my precious Tsuna, his hair had become a little longer but aside from that nothing had changed. My heart was brimming with emotions that I had no clue how to release, Tsuna is still so precious to me, still so wonderful. In the photo he seems on edge, was he trying to escape? Is he still in danger...wait "who took this photo, it looks like it is taken from the bushes." I tell reborn, the man grins darkly

"A...photographer, Tsunayoshi caught the eye of a young photographer. I have found three more photos of him in a similar location. Those other photos are being inspected for fingerprints or other evidence and will then be used to trace down the man." Reborn's eyes shine with victory.

"A wolf." I point at the photo in surprise "Tsunayoshi is playing with that wolf."

"Yes, I noticed that as well...I don't recognize it, nor do I recognize the location. Either the photographer knows to hide the location when taking his photos or...Tsunayoshi is in a place we have not yet been to." Reborn's voice dies down near the end, new mafia groups are hard to deal with, getting even a possibility to discus maters will be hard enough, but gaining enough trust to enter their territory? That will take years if at all. Barging in will only cause a war between groups...then again with the way we are handling things...its like we are preparing for such a case.

The important thing is that Tsuna is alive and that soon...I may be able to see him again.


End file.
